Rubies of Red
by TeamCaptain2016
Summary: Peter Parker is kidnapped on his birthday by a manic who is obsessed with children toys and games. He has a plan of escape, but quickly decides not to when MJ is thrown in the cell with him. Together, they must keep each other from dying or going insane. It's up to Tony Stark to save them both. But will he make it in time?
1. chapter 1

**_Tony Stark_**

May Parker trampled up the steps from another long day at work. I saw her from a distance and called out to her. "Ms.Parker?" She stopped at the mention of her name and looked up the stairwell followed by looking over the railing. She spotted me and Pepper at the bottom of the steps and stopped.

I took off jogging to her with a wrapped present in my hand. Today was my interns, Peter Parker, birthday. We decided to suprise him with a gift and a visit after school. Pepper fell behind as Happy joined her with another gift in a bag.

I met the single aunt on the steps. She smiled at me and held out her hand. We both shook hands, but she embraced my fiancee, Pepper Potts.Over the time they had bonded and created a beautiful friendship. "Hello, Mr.Stark, Pepper, and Happy. What a suprise! You did get the invits to Peters party, right? That's not until this Saturday."

Pepper spoke up before I could answer. "Yes, we know. Tony thought he would give Peter an early present and suprise the kid on his birthday." We continued up the stairs to the 5th floor. The elevator wasn't working in the building. Apparently, Spider-Man broke it while fighting off some goons. The owner of the building was furious but told us Spider-Man drops in every week and pays a hundrend dollars to help fix it.

While we traveled up the stairs I thought of the things I was going to say to Pete. Obviously I was going to wish him a happy birthday, then give him the gift. Next I would pull him in his room and ask about the elevator and where he was getting that money. My thoughts were cut off when we reached the door.

"Peter should be home already. I told him come straight home after school since he dosen't have work today." May reached her hand in her over-sized brown purse. She felt around a little until she pulled her hand out, clutching to her keys.

The door unlocked with a loud click. She pushed it open while she slid her keys back in the bag. Me and Pepper locked eye contacted and started talking about our day while May stood in the doorway. She screamed.

My attention was turned to the apartment. My hapiness fell from my heart as I looked at the inside. The place was decorated in red. The walls were splattered with red paint at random. The table had a red table cloth tied with red ribbions to the chair. The table was also set with classic red platstic party plates and cups. Red silver-ware. A knife, fork, and a spoon at each seat. Red streamer doused the rooms with its presence. Everywhere you looked was red except on the table was a black cake. "Stay out here May. Pepper stay with her. Happy come with me, but be careful."

We coustiously walked in and observed the room farther. I walked to the table and saw the cake. Writtin on top of it was "Happy Birthday Peter!" A nice and casual saying on a birthday cake. But this cake was different because when I looked closer, the words were written in an unusual looking frosting. I dipped one finger in it. The weird frosting sat on my finger tip as I pulled it closer to my face. I smelled it first before tasting a small bit of it. It tasted like blood.

I pulled out my special glasses and put them on. "FRIDAY? You there?"

"Always, Mr.Stark." The Irish AI responded.

"Scan everything in the room. Take picture of everything I see. Also, analyze this cake and put the results on the screen in front of me." The AI began her busy work as I sneaked off to Peters room. His room was the exact same as the living room and kitchen. Red paint, streamers, and decorations.

On the four corners of his bed was one ballon tied on the end. It didn't appear to have helium in them since they drouped down towards the floor. I made my way to one of them and poked it with my finger. It was definitly some kind of dense liquid. "Good God, please don't let this be what I think it is." I whispered under my breath. The results of the cake scan popped up before me. I immediately started reading them.

"The red frosting for the words was made by mixing Peter Parkers blood and vanilla frosting, sir." FRIDAY said in a hushed voice. "Would you like to know the frosting brand?" I didn't even know FRIDAY was capable of doing that, but at the moment, I could care less.

Happy entered the room. "May just called the police. They're on there way. Peters highschool or friends haven't seen him all day. They're fileing a missings persons case." He left the room in a hurry. I sat in the room in silence. After a couple of minutes I gathered the nerve to pop one of the ballons. Out poured the sticky, warm liquid. I whispered FRIDAYs name. She knew exactly what I wanted to know.

"It is Peter Parkers blood." If an advanced mechanical AI could have feelings this would be a wonderful time for comfort.

I left the room slowly from shock. May and Pepper were embracing as Happy spoke to many police men. They all froze when I walked in. The only sound was small whimpers from May. "The ballons... they're filled with blood. The red frosting...is colored by blood."

Pepper turned her head to me. He fearful eyes bulged in her head. We made eye contact for a breif moment before she asked the question everyone was thinking. "Is it...?" But she couldn't finish her sentence. The tears in her eyes and the lump in her throat prevented her from it.

I nodded slowly at the ground. "It's Peters. All of it's Peters." May wailed something alful into Peppers shoulder. I caught Happys lifeless expression of horror. Maybe I shouldn't have told them that with May in the room, but I think she deserved to know the truth. After all, I have been lieing to her a lot for Peter. The police officer called for back up. So did I.

Some detectives showed up after Rhodey and Vision came flying to the door. "Details. Now." Rhodey said as he limped through the living room.

"Pepper, take Ms.Parker to the compound with Happy. She can't be here." Pepper whipped her tears from her face and helped May stand up from the floor. The crime scene was taped off and a crowd started forming outside the door. Four officers blocked the view from the neighbors.

An older gentleman approched the three of us with a frown. "Listen, Iron Man, Vision, and War Machine... it will help us a lot if you leave. This is a case for the police. Not superheros."

I turned at him pissed and confused. "What? There is blood from a child that I have a personal connection to! We are NOT going anywhere. I want you to tell me everything you know about this. Any similiar cases?"

"You're not going to ask for finger prints?" He growled.

"Of course not! I've already scanned for them!" Rhodey laid a hand on my shoulder and I released some of my tension. "Look, I'm more qualified-"

"More qualified? What do you think we are? Stupid. We are the task force, the law in this land. Not you. Now, I suggest you-" A younger man with blood hair and green eyes came up behind the older man.

"Peirce. Go take the pictures I ordered you to take. And stop acting like these men are our enimies. That's an order." The old timer glared at us once more. We all watched as he moved to Peters room. I didn't want anyone going in there. It was a special place at the moment. "Now, let's get down to business." If I was in a good mood I would state the rest of that Mulan song, but this was not the right time.

"Gentlemen... my name is Samuel Barton. I'm the lead detective on this case at the moment and I was wondering if-"

I inturupted. "Wait. Case? You mean this has happened before?" I put my hands in my pockets and cocked my head to the left, waiting for an answer. Samuel sighed and rubbed his forehead. He looked around the room observing everything. A larger crowd had formed outside. Many officers blocked the door as we talked. The red decorations made him shiver and I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"I'm afraid so Mr.Stark. We haven't told the public yet. This is the 7th case. Parents come home to find their house decorated similar. The child is missing and the childs best friend goes missing. Seven kids have died from this. We found their bodies where they hung out the most."

"And their friends?" Rhodey asked.

"Haven't seen them since. If you're not gonna step back from this, I can give you the complete file on the case. More information too. To be honest we can use all the help we can get."

"Vision... go to Neds house right now!" I screamed. Vision understood and flew out the window. "Rhodey, go to Harry Osborns house. Protect him." Rhodey called his suit in the window and suited up. On his way out he broke through the wall a little bit. "I'll fix that." I mumbled. "Do you-do you mind coming with me? Tell me all you know about this." Samuel nodded yes. He told the men what to do, "Just like last time." He said. We walked out and to a car I had FRIDAY send to me. After we were in and the car was on full lock down, we continued our talk.

 ** _Peter Parker_**

How did I get in this creepy party room? I'll tell you:

 _I woke up with enthusiasm. Today was only Tuesday, but it was my Tuesday. This meant only a four more days until my birthday party. Of course it was only my three closest friends: MJ, Ned, and Harry, like every year. But this year was slightly different. Tony Stark was going to be there! I jumped out of bed to find red streamers all over the place. "My favorite color" I thought._

 _At first I thought it was a prank from May. She snuck in my room early this morning before work and quickly flung them everywhere. But I quickly changed my mind when I went to the kitchen. Red paint was dripped on the walls. Red streamers danced across the cieling._ _The table was half way set as well._

 _My senses screamed at me and I jumped high to the cieling. Below me was a man with a potato sack over his head. The only thing that showed was his blood shot red eyes. I think my favorite color is now blue._

 _I dropped to the floor and put up my fists. He laughed at me. "Come now child. My family wants to help you celebrate your birthday. Come with me. We'll have fun." He whispered in a voice that sent chills up my spine. But I wasn't going without a fight. And a fight we had. He shoved me in Mays room and shut the door. I heard the lock click behind him and I started to panic. Many punches and kicks were sent his way. Nothing I did seemed to work._

 _"Can we do this after school? I'm gonna be late! I can't be late again or I'll get a detention. So, let me leave and we can continue this-" He pulled out a gun and shot at me. I was quick and dodged the bullets. The gun was odd. First, it looked like a toy gun. Second, it was silent. No sound came from the gun, not even when it fired._

 _Five more shots were fired. The fifth hit me in the shoulder. I dropped from the cieling like I did in the kitchen. But this time I was down forever. The bullet was some kind of paralyzer. I couldn't feel anything. I stared as the large man walked to me and slammed his fist in my head. My vision started to blurr and eventually darkness cralwed from the top of my eyes and spread like a disease to the rest of my vision. Everything went black._

So, now I'm here. In a room filled with broken toys, black ballons, bouncie balls, and small, rusted tables for two year olds. The room was a dull, dirty yellow color with different sized dark green circles spread across it. It looked like an abandoned and haunted nursury at a local daycare center.

My hands were tied behind my back. My feet tied together at the ankles. I was laying on my right side with my legs bent on the floor. The floor was hard like cement. I was in the center of the room. It was extreamly uncomfrotable. My head was throbbing in pain as well as my shoulder. Not to mention the oder in the room. The smell was intolerable. I rolled over on my back slowly and looked to see what was behind me.

When I saw what was there I wanted to scream. I wanted to yell and holler for help, but I couldn't. Nothing was coming out. All was quite as I silently stared at seven dead bodies sitting at a small tea table. Each one looked like they had only been dead for a couple of hours. But I knew otherwise. The stentch told me that.

If I wasn't so weak I would easliy be able to break these ropes. Ropes and chains. I struggled against the floor to sit up. I decided I was going to ignore the seven dead teenagers and think of a plan of escape. No one was coming for me for a while. May wouldn't know what happened to me and Mr.Stark would track my suit straight to my room. That left them on a dead end. Unless they find some miracle lead.

A door opened next to the dead people. I didn't even realize that door was there. Who would when your staring at you-know-what...

The same man walked in the door. He had on the same old potato bag over his head and black suit. Yeah, a serial killer had on a suit and tie. A red tie. Gosh, I hate the color red. I'm changing my suit color right when I get home. If I get home. He shut the door behind him. A shiver ran up my spine when he came over to me holding a plate with a single cupcake. "Happy Birthday, Son. We'll have your party when the rest arrive."

I gulped down the saliva that had gathered in my mouth. He pulled out a lighter and lit the candle that was on top of the chocolate frosting. Then he pulled out a pocket knife and cut the ropes that bound my hands together. I pulled my arms around my body and rubbed my wrists. I knew if I tried to escape I wouldn't get far. I'd have to wait until I'm stronger. I looked at the man dead in the eyes and spit. He shook his head and laughed.

"Come on my boy! Stop this foolishness. Blow out the candle and eat it." I didn't move. "I said eat it." He grabbed my hair and yanked my head forward. I blew out the candle all right. My face smashed into it. "Now look what you did! You stupid pig! Eat the cake." He placed the smashed cupcake in my hands and held the knife to my neck. I had no choice but to eat the cake.

After I was finished he laughed. I put my head down, not wanting to look at him. Once again he yanked my head up by my hair. I grunted at the force. I could just sense his smile under that covering. "You see James over there." He pulled my head to look at the bodies. Then he pointed to a boy who looked about 17 years old. There was a huge hole in his cheek. The next thing the evil monster said was what I feared. "He helped me make that cake. That crunchy flavor was his idea." The pocket knife he had jabbed me in my right side. He pulled it out and spit in my face.

I started gagging, trying to throw up. He sliced both sides of my face. One long, deep cut on each cheek. Starting at my ear and ending at my chin. "A scar to remind you what you just ate." Then once agian I was alone. I was alone and throwing up. I refused to keep that in my stomach. My body refused to keep anything down.

After I emptied my stomach, I scooted back and leaned back on the cold wall. A silent prayer slipped through my lips. A prayer for portection, help, and survival. "Please," I whispered. "I don't know what this guy is going to do to me. Please let Tony Stark find me soon." It would be soon. But not soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**The villian in the story is completely made up. I thought of him, he is not a real Spider-Man** **villian. I do not own any other characters. All rights go to Marvel for Spider-Man. Hope ypu enjoy this twisted story**! **Honestly, I don't even know why I'm writing this... it creeps me out. Trust me, It gets worse. ;)**

I woke up to see the man looming over me. I had fallen asleep in my blood and throw up. Before I could think I said the first thing thay came to mind. "Gross... Gosh what's a guy gotta do to take a shower." The man said nothing. He walked to the door and slowly opened it. Next thing I knew, MJ was thrown in the room all tied up. She was even gagged.

"Wanted her awake to see you, kid. Make your life as interesting as you can. Don't worry... I won't peak." The door slammed shut.

My side was killing me and my cheeks were numb. I wiped away as much throw up as I could before crawling over to her. I untied her hands the best I could. She was able to break free and took out the cloth in her mouth. She gasped for air when she saw me.

"Oh, my gosh! Peter! What's happening? Are you okay?" She sat up on her knees. MJ slipped her arms around my small teenage body and hoisted me up. She pulled the rope from my hands and tossed it to the side.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" I placed one hand on her shoulder and the other on her face. I can only imagine on how much we looked like a couple deeply in love, but one of us was about to die. In this case it was me going first. She started to look around the room, but I pulled her face back to mine.

"MJ, listen to me. I need you not to panic when I tell you this, okay?" She nodded. Her hands reached for mine and she pulled them off her. "Sorry..." I blushed. "Anyways, you can probably already tell this, but this guy is crazy. On our left side is a bunch of old toys. On the right is a bunch of-" MJ screamed. She screamed when she saw the bodies. Unlike me, she was screaming a frequency that should not exist.

I forced her to look at me, but she still screamed. Tears were rolling down her face now. She was shaking her head 'no' over and over again too. I embraced her. Something I thought I would never do. Might as well... because from the looks of it, we weren't getting out of this alive. Not even Spider-Man was able to beat this guy. "I'm too weak." I whispered.

 _ **Tony Stark**_

"Rhodey, Vision... I need you over here now!" Vision floated through the desk and landed gently by my side. It took Rhodey a while to reach us with his injuried leg. Once we were all gathered around my desk I was ready to tell them the news.

We had been working on the case all night. We analyzed everything that was given to us. So far we knew these following things:

1\. The kids go missing on their birthday. Their best friend goes missing the day after.

2\. Each house is decorated the same way, except in color.

3\. The one who had a birthday was found dead somewhere they hung out at a lot the following weekend. The friend isn't found.

I was about to tell them another pattern I noticed. Actually, a couple more patterns. "Okay, here's what I got. The house is decorated in the kids favorite color. This girl," I pointed to a lovely little one with blond hair and blue eyes. She turned 10 the day she was taken. She was 10 when she died. I flinched. It hurt me to see these kids. "Her house was decorated in light blue. I interviewed all the parents except for two while you slept. Well, Vision was flying around looking for things."

"Look, Tony I'm sorry I fell asleep. I tried my hardest to stay awake but-" I held my hand up to cut Rhodes off.

"Rhodey, you were exhausted. We all know you're not like me. I can run on no sleep and coffee. You can't do that and I don't expect you to. We'll figure this out." We all looked back at the 3-D screen I had up. All the information on each child was floating around a picture of the kid. Peter was in the center.

"From what we know they all were found dead over the weekend. It was mostly on Saturday. Does that help any?" Pepper walked in the room with the officer we talked to yesterday. Instead of his uniform, he had on a black suit and blue tie. Pepper handed me a clipboard full of notes that were scribbled at random.

"I did some research. I felt useless just sitting in the spare room with May. She finally fell asleep. Doctor Cho gave her some medicine to calm her nerves. It's a miracle worker. Anyways, I have some bad news."

I looked at her with a stare trying to say "no kidding", but I could tell this news was important. "What more bad news could you bring me Pepper?" She took a deep breath in, then blew in out through her mouth. The officer took a step towards me.

"One of Peter Parkers friends went missing early this morning. Around 5 o'clock. Her mom, who works third shift, came home after a long time at the bar. The place was decorated in orange." He handed me a black folder that had 'classified' written in gold letters across it. "Unlike the Parkers, there was no bullet holes. There was the blood in the ballons though. Everything you need to know should be in that folder."

I snatched the folder in terror. Some of the papers fell out as I flipped it open and started going through it. The girl I was staring back at was beautiful. With her light mixed skin and deep brown eyes. Her frizzy hair was pulled back in a ponytail. "So... the guy couldn't get to the others. He took her instead." Samuel nodded. "I want to see every security camera footage within a 50 mile radius of Oscorp, Osbornes' house, and Neds' house. FRIDAY, pull up the videos my armors recorded as well. Same thing with those, 50 miles. And get me all the security footage from this girls, Michelle's, house."

"Tony," Pepper said. "We'll help you watch the videos." She looked up at me and smiled sadly.

"And I'm always here to help. It is my case after all." Samuel Barton said. I nodded in my agreement and we started to work. We were going to find everyone who got close to those places. Anyone who seemed like a suspect.

"We're gonna find this turkey and bring him down!" Samuel shouted. We all looked at him funny. "What? I'm working with the Avengers to solve a case." He cleared his throat and straighten his tie. "Let's just continue." We went back to our work. But I couldn't help but smirk at his remark. He sounded like the kid when he said it.

"Samuel how old are you? If you don't mind me asking." I looked up at him to see his face. He seemed nervous, he didn't look up at me.

"I'm 26. Why?" He swipped over Peter's file. His eyes scanned over the material. "Isn't it strange that no one said they heard gun fire. But there was bullet holes in Ms.Parkers room." He walked to one of the young boys case file. "Same with this one. And this girls."

"You just dodged my answer to your question perfectly. But, you're right. No gunshots were heard. And I was just curious because you look a little on the young side. How'd you get in this business so young?"

"Well, my second cousin actually. He was an agent of SHIELD. But that kinda ended when he became an Avenger. You know him. Clint Barton or Hawkeye." He didn't look at me at all. My face had turned from soft and relaxed to hard and tense. "Yeah, I was visiting one day a while back. Think I was 15. Some thungs burst through the apartment building he owned. Helped fight them off and took down the leader! SHIELD saw something in me and I went through a special training school they had for the youngsters. When SHIELD's secret got out and it was discovered they were actually HYDRA, I became a detective. You know a lot of people lost their jobs because of that. Guess it was only fair for the Avengers to loose theirs..."

Once he was finished he shrugged it off and started doing his work again. "I didn't know Clint owned an apartment building." I know, I know! From everything the man had said, I decided to acknowledge this detail.

"Yeah. Helped a lot of people get off the streets with it. In return they would help him. Some people helped him fix stuff around the building, others sewed his suit up. Some even became SHIELD agents and paided him for everything." We stayed silent the rest of the time.

I thought of Clint in that cell. His family, who I've been sending money to. Though, all of it ended up in my account again. Only once did Clints wife accept the money. "FRIDAY, make an event on my calender. Pick any day I'm free and name it visiting day."

"Yes, sir." FRIDAY responded. I continued on my work. I had to find Peter before the weekend. The patterns don't lie. Who ever took him will have him dead in four or five days.

 _ **Peter Parker**_

MJ fell asleep on my shoulder after we discussed what we were going to do. I was able to get her to stop screaming too. I forced her to sit in a place where she couldn't see the bodies. On the other hand, I got the pleasure of staring at James. My body shivered at the thought of the cupcake. The dried up throw up did not help the horrible smell.

I glanced over at MJ to see her distressed. She seemed to be having a nightmare. Who wouldn't be having a nightmare after this? I licked my chapped, dried lips. Yes, I knew licking them would make them worse, but I couldn't help it. I hadn't drank or ate anything in 32 hours. MJ said she was able to eat before she was taken.

The door creaked open slowly. I turned my head that way to see the man again. Same attire. Different color sack on his head. He held a plate of food and a plastic cup. "Wake your friend up." I sat up a little, shaking MJ awake. When she opened her eyes she gasped.

"Peter. Peter we need to get out of here. Please, Peter! Get me out of here!" She aburtly stood up and tried racing to the door. The man simply took a step to the side and caught her. She squirmed in his grip. The gorilla like man picked her up with one arm, slinging her over his shoulder. He started walking to the other side of the room, away from the door and the bodies.

He sat her down in one of the small seats. "Stay." He growled. Then the man placed the food in front of her. "Eat. You need to keep up your strength." She stared at the food with a blank expression. "Eat."

The sack head walked my way. Before he walked past me he knelt down beside me and whispered in my ear "Don't worry. James isn't in that one. I'm not that cruel to my guests. You on the other hand get another present later on today." While he stood up he kicked me in the gut. Then he went for an upper cut on the left side of my face. I dodged the punch and he laughed. "Good boy. Keep trying son." He slammed the door as he left.

I stood to my feet. Thank God my healing factor was working. The knife wound was almost completely healed.

"Hey, MJ. Eat the food. There's nothing wrong with it. I promise." My spider senses weren't warning me of anything dangerous. It was just food. "MJ?" She stared at the food like it was some kind of foregin material. In reality it was just steak, potatos, green beans, and a rice crispy treat.

"Let's split it." She looked up at me and gave me a half smile. "Please?"

"Okay, but you eat most of it. I'll be fine." I cut the steak unequally on purpose and gave her the larger side. I insisted that she ate all the potatoes since they expand in your stomach, making you feel fuller. I ate half the green beans, and she finished them off. We took turns drinking the water that was given to her. "That was actually pretty good. My thanks for your hospitality, sir!" I screamed to the wall. MJ slapped me.

"Stop it! This is no time for jokes Peter. What's wrong with you? You never joke like that." If she only knew I was Spider-Man.

Time passed in silence. We mostly sat up against the wall in defeat. If MJ wasn't with me I'd try to get out on my own, but I didn't want to put her in danger. Eventually the silence started driving me crazy, so I broke it. "We have to find a way to get out of here. Let's go. Follow me." I grabbed her by the hand and rushed to the door. MJ let out a small screech as we stood next to the bodies. "Stand back." I slammed my foot into the door. It broke into three parts. The dust and wood crumbled to the floor to reveal darkness. Our surroundings were pitch black. "Take my hand." I whispered. With my spider sense I was able to tell we were underground. Not like a basement though, we were in a sewer.

"Peter. I'm not going out there. You don't know what's waiting for us. Doesn't that seem a little too easy? This escape is fishy." I hated to admit it but she was right. Then I sensed it. Something was in the hallway.

"MJ. Get back. You're right. There's something out there." It started to move towards us. We heard something whisper our names followed by a "Play with me birthday boy. Play with me." MJ screamed again. "Gosh! Must you do that!"

"Sorry! I'm just the typical damsel in distress!" She spat. "What the heck is out there?"

"I don't know. Just get back!" She ran to the other side of the room. So did I. I quickly and easily, I picked up the table and tossed it at the doorway. This way it blocked whatever was out there from coming in. I chuckled to myself. "Everything is fine."

"Everything is NOT fine! None of this is fine! I want to go home, Peter." She wasn't crying. She didn't even look scared anymore. She looked mad. Anger had engraved its self on her face.

"I know that!" I snapped at her. "Just trust me. We're gonna get out of this alive. Mr.Stark is probably on his way now." The floor started to shake and rattle. We looked at our feet and then each other. Suddenly, the table that was blocking the door flew at us. I pushed MJ out of the way and jumped in the air. The table went underneath me and slammed in the back wall.

"Tell me Peter... was that Mr.Stark?" MJ stood up and walked over to where I landed. "Smooth." She said. Through the door I could make out the figure. It was small and walking very stiffly.

It came into view of us both. The small lighting we had available shined towards the doorway. A small doll came walking towards us. It had a pink dress on with a yellow ribbion around the waist. Its hair was pulled back in a bun with a yellow ribbion as well.

It whispered my name and walked towards me. "Umm... should I run away?" I asked no one in particular. It came closer and closer. When it reached me I bent down to examine it. "It's just a doll with a recorder strapped on it's back. We freaked out for no reason." I picked up the doll and snapped it in half. Then I threw it as hard as I could towards the door. "Come on.Let's try this again. We can make it." I was wrong. We didn't even make it to the other side of the room. The guy who brought us here stood in the doorway. "I'm gonna call you potato head for now on." I could have sworn I saw the dude smirk. But that was impossible considering he was hiding his face.

He took out a small black box and pushed the button that sat on the side of it. From behind me a chair popped out of the wall. It was a large metal chair with restraints, including a head restraint. The man picked up MJ and walked her to the other side of the room, sitting her on the floor. I was next. My seat was the creepy torture chair. He picked me up, after some minor setbacks, and sat me down. Hey, I was not going on that thing without a fight.

The cold straps clicked against the chair as he fastened them on my wrists and ankles. Before fastening my head to the restraint he jabbed an unclean needle in my arm. I became drowsy and was in a daze. I didn't even realize him strap the head restraint. Then the man pulled something around my face, latching it on the other side. I was forced to rest my chin on the cold, rusted metal.

"Time for another gift." He reached for something over my head and lowered it. A projector came on in front of my face. It began to blink different colored lights at me. Next he put head phones over my ears. Creepy, slowed versions of nursey rhymes filtrated my mind. Twinkle Little Star, Mary had A Little Lamb, and Hickory Dickory Dock were just a few. After the poems, whispers of children pleading for help was played. Then screams. Horrible screams.

I was so glad MJ couldn't hear any of them. I stared at the lights and listened. There was nothing I could do. When I tried to close my eyes longer than a blink, I was electricuted "Have fun with your present. I'll be back when I hear you pleading for mercy. Or when you pass out." The man left just like every other time. _"Good."_ I thought.

Once he was gone MJ came to me and tried to undo the straps. But when she touched it gave her an electric shock. "NO! Don't!" I screamed over the voices of children in my ears. "Go sit where he put you! Try to sleep." I closed my eyes. Seconds later they jolted open. "Please! GO AWAY!" She winced and nodded.

Over time this would drive any one insane. Even Spider-Man. And that's what it did... eventually.


	3. chapter 3

_**Peter Parker**_

I guess I passed out sometime during the torture. At least that's what I'm hoping happened because I can't remember. I woke up to find myself shivering. It was extremely cold. Felling something against me, I looked over to my left. MJ was laying on the floor. She was curled up in a ball, with her legs reaching her chest. I smiled. I couldn't help it. She was adorable.

Me on the other hand... Well, I was a mess. I kept hearing those voices and seeing the lights. I was honestly terrified to close my eyes again. Even though I wanted to sleep so badly. Even though I needed the sleep.

MJ shivered by my side. I looked around the room in search for something to cover her with. Like I thought, there was nothing. She was shivering even more now. Her teeth were chattering together too. I scooted over a little bit so I could sit up. The only thing I could think of was my hoodie and my shirt. I tore off my hoodie and sighed.

After I wrapped it around her, I lay in my thin Iron Man t-shirt next to her. I crept up beside her as close as possible. The body heat will warm her ...hopefully.

The door cracked open, but I didn't turn to look. I didn't want another gift. "What time is it?" I asked while staring at MJ. A deep voiced answered me.

"It's Wednesday and it's 12:23. Why you need to know?"

"She needs a blacket. And food. Please..." I whispered.

"Alright. But if I give her those things... you go back in the chair for an hour." I nodded my agreement. "You really love her, dont you kid?"

"That's funny. You actually sound human when you say that." I felt cold hands wrap under my arms. I let them take me away. "First give her the things."

"I make the rules around here!" He spit in my face as he threw me in the chair like a rag doll. "Get in the chair." MJ rose up from her sleeping position. She rubbed her tired eyes and looked at me. Once she realized what was happening tears formed in her eyes.

"Please! He can't handle any more! Don't do this. Why are you so evil!" She crawled to me rapidly.

"He's doing this for you. Feel the guilt? You should. I'll be back with your food and blanket. Enjoy your treatment." The chair strapped me in automatically. I spit in his direction and he laughed.

"MJ, please... just go sit down. But when he brings you the food... let me see it first. I'll determine if it's safe." The lights turned on, the noises filled my ears. MJ stared screaming and crying. She ran to the door and banged on it with her fist clutched tight.

"They'll find us! I promise you they'll find us! Then you'll pay for this torture! You will! You will..." She stopped and slid down to the ground. Her back leaned up against it. "Peter. They will find us, right?" I had no answers for her. I was too focused on the blue and green lights in front of me.

 _ **Tony Stark**_

Once again I pulled an all-nighter. I actually found a suspect early that morning. His name was Arthur Lee. He was a school teacher at Midtown High School. The perfect kind of guy to know when a kids birthday is. His father was arrested for child abuse for kids in there neighborhood when he was 16. Peter turned 16 the day he was taken.

"He's the perfect type of guy to do something like this. I spotted him at every one of the kids house before they were taken. It has to be him!" I told Pepper and Happy. "We're gonna go over to the school and-"

"And what? Show him we're on to him? He'd kill those kids faster than we could react." Pepper stopped and turned to me. "Someone called this morning. I was so caught up with everything... I fogot to tell you. The young girls mother said she needs to talk to you."

"Okay... Call her back. She may have something we can use. Happy, Vision! Go get this guy. Show them the warrent Mr.Barton gave us." They nodded and went off towards the exit. Pepper got on her phone and dailed the number back.

I went to the kitchen to get some water. FRIDAY made one singal comment that made me panic. "Visiting day." She said loudly. I sighed, but still told FRIDAY to get Mark 47 ready for flight.

Pepper told me to be back by 7 to meet with Mrs.Waston. I agreed and then flew to the place the other half of the Avengers were being kept at. Once I arrived I found the place was nearly empty. Only four officers were on duty. I walked in and told them to go take a break. They left there stations gladly.

When I entered the area they all stood up. Well, except Wanda. Clint and Scott sat back down. Sam, on the other hand, walked to get closer to me. "How's Rhodes?" The same question every time. The guilt was eating him alive.

"He's fine. The leg thing I made him is working well. It's, uhh... been a really stressful week." I runned my hand through my hair and huffed out a breath.

"What's eaten you man?" Scott called.

"I thought you didn't trust me?" I smiled at him as he walked closer to the cell door.

"Hey, I gotta talk to someone. This place is boring as fuck! I need something to do. Anything. Coloring those kiddie coloring books would do fine. Just have my daughter send one to me. She knows my favorite." He laughed.

"I didn't know you have a daughter." Clint chimmed in. "Guess that's two of us."

"Yeah, well... didn't get to see her much. Not until I took this job as Ant-Man. Pym pays me a lot. I was finally able to pay child support." He sat back down a leaned against the wall. "Anyway, what is wrong? You seem stressed and scared and... dead inside."

"Let's just say I'm working on a case with a friend of Clints." Clint sat up at this remark. "His name is Samuel. Samuel Barton. You know him?" He shook his head no.

"I don't know a Samuel Barton. I know a Samuel Clarten. He's my second cousin." My face stiffened as I stared back at him. Trying to comprehead what he said. I swipped out my phone to find a picture of him on my security cameras.

"You mean to tell me... you don't know this guy?" I showed him the photo and Clints face harden.

"You working with this guy?" I nodded. "Tony! Boy, have you screwed up. That guy is a wanted maniac. He was in the circus with- he was in that crimnal circus. Only for a short time. The leader of that gang realized he was crazy and kicked him out. His dad was a teacher I think. They've been looking for this pair for a while. They take kids and- Where are you going?" Clint called to me as I walked out.

"Clint I'll be back. And I'm gonna personally give you everything you want. That case... I'm searching for a kid. He has an intership with me and he went missing on his birthday. Thank you for the info!" I called as I ran out the door. I didn't even bother to tell the officers to get back to their postitions. I had to find these two guys. They were in on this together.

When I reached the compound Happy told me the 'bad' news. "That guy we had a lead on quite this morning. Just walked out. And Officer Barton is missing."

"Not missing. Hiding. He's with that teacher I bet. They're in on this together. Just talked to Clint. He has a second cousin named Samuel Clarten. We've gotta find him. He has Peter. He sent the warrant. He knew we were getting close and got scared." Happy slapped his forehead as he realized our mistake. Pepper came running down the hall.

"Tony! TON-IE!!" She yelled. "We found a way to trace them! Come on!!" I looked at Happy. He shrugged at me as we took off running.

 _ **Peter Parker**_

MJ had ate the food she was given, feeding a little to me as I stared at the lights and listened to the sounds. I was starting to see things other than lights. I was seeing things from my past and I'm pretty sure I was seeing creatures from hell. Pretty sure...

After an hour of brain-washing MJ and I debated, more like argued, about my hoodie. I could tell she was still cold. The blanket she was given was more like a pillow case. Eventually, she kept it. I was burning up anyway. That guy had came and injected me with something then beat the crap out of me. Everything hurt and everything was bleeding. To help, I took my shirt off after.

"Put that back on." MJ snapped. "You'll get sick." She whispered. I caught her staring at my abs a couple of times. I had some explaining to do. After a while on the cold, dirty floor I passed out. I hadn't had water in so long! And those drugs were not helping.

MJ woke me up when the man came in again, but this time the man wasn't alone. He had a younger man with him. This guy didn't have a bag over his head, so I figured it was another victim of potato head. I was wrong. "Hello, everyone!" He called. "Hello, James, Susan, Micheal, Eddie, Rebekah, Jasmine, and little Rose. And to our new comers, Peter and Michelle! Welcome to the best party you shall ever have, Peter. I hope your stay has been good." I glared at him. "Good! I'll tell Stark you've been doing fine the next time I see him. And considering he's close to cracking this case... I may be in jail again!"

"You're the guy responsible for this?" MJ screamed.

"Mr.Stark will find us. He'll- he'll..." I fell on my side and started rocking back and forth. I couldn't think. The noises. The images I saw. My mind was playing tricks on me and it was not in a normal way. I thought I saw demons with glowing eyes crawling from the dead bodies. I thought I saw MJ transform into a monster. I was truly going insane.

"What have you done to him?!" MJ picked up my head and laid it on her lap. I knew what was going on. I wasn't crazy. But, I couldn't express it. The brain washing was taking over. "Peter?" I couldn't respond.

 _ **Tony Stark**_

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" I asked Michelles mother.

"I didn't think of it. I was in shock. My baby girl was taken and-" I laid a gentle hand on her arm. She smiled slightly to me. "Can you get it restarted?"

"I think I can. But what made it go out?"

"We stopped paying. Didn't have the cash at the time." I was just informed that the womans daughter had a tracking device in her arm. Implanted there as a baby. All I had to do was get it working again.

"Okay. Thank you for this information. Can you bring all the papers you have on this device to me as soon as possible?"

"Of course! I'll go home and won't rest until I find them all. I'll have them here by tomorrow morning!" She hyped.

"Thank you very much. We will find your daughter."

"And the boy?"

"Yes. We're gonna find both of them or I'm not Tony Stark." She gave me half a smile before Pepper escourted here out. Once I was alone I repeated the line. "I'm gonna find both of them or my name isn't Tony Stark!" I can do this...


	4. chapter 4

_**Hello! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry for any mistakes and let me know if you have any suggetions please let me know!**_

 _ **Peter Parker**_

"Two days left. Only two days." Potato head whispered as he walked out of the room. I was able to gain some self-control over the crazy act. I explained to MJ everything I saw and thought. Unlike before, she didn't cry. She just looked at me as I made a fool of myself. After I was finished she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Me too, Parker. Me too..." The morning was silent. We sat with one another, staring at the dead bodies. This went on for at least two hours. That's when I realized something.

"There's seven," I said.

"Yeah. I can count." MJ retorted.

"There should be eight. If they take two people at a time. One is missing." MJ took in a deep breath. When she released it, I realized what she was trying to say. "Or... seven are missing." We pondered what I had just said. "Those missing cases. Those seven found dead. They were victims of potato head."

"Yeah... I know one thing Parker, If we get out of this alive... I'm never going to see Mr.Potato head toys the same way." We both chimed in laughing. We laughed and laughed and laughed. We laughed so hard we were rolling on the floor. Some may say we went crazy. I say we were making the most of our problem. And boy, did we have a problem!

 _ **Tony Stark**_

The woman had brought every single paper she could scrap up. I looked over all of them and knew I could get the tracker to work. The first thing I did was call the hospital that MJ (that's what her mom called her) was born at. They were able to tell me that if I did restart the chip, it could hurt her if not done properly.

I assured them I had the best doctors and technicians around. Me being those technicians. They sent me everything else I needed to know. "FRIDAY. Send Dr.Cho down here. Tell her to bring a nurse she trusts."

"Yes, sir." A brief pause. "Dr.Cho and Dr. Spite will be down in a few minutes." Moments later the male and female doctor entered the room.

"Mr.Stark?" Dr.Cho called. I was at my computer typing in some codes to bypass the security.

"Over here!" I waved. "I need you two to help me. We have to get this tracker in MJ's arm to start working again. I don't know how to determine if I'm hurting her." The nodded slowly at me and followed my lead. "I was able to bypass and add some stuff. Right now I can see her brain pattern. I think I can set this up so we can hear everything that's going on."

"Can you even do that?" Dr.Spite asked.

"Doing in right now. I just have to plug in this code and... done! In two minutes we'll hear what she's hearing. That screen right there shows her brain pattern." I watched as Dr.Cho and Dr.Spit frowned upon the screen. "What is it?"

"Tony... these brain patterns are similar to someone who is going insane. Like mental hospital insane." I sighed heavily. We sat in silence for what seemed like forever. It was only three minutes. FRIDAY interrupted that silence with the news.

"You can now listen to what MJ is hearing, sir." I nodded and told the AI to turn it on and turn up the volume. The first thing we heard was something that sounded like a waterfall.

"That's her blood flow. The device is on her arm." We waited for a little until we started hearing muffled laughter. After a couple of minutes, it was more clear. It was pure laughter. I recognized Peters and the other laugh must have been MJs. "You said they were going insane, right?" Dr.Cho nodded. "I believe it." I huffed.

After a couple of minutes, they abruptly stopped. We heard a faint squeaking noise. Then a slam.

 _"Hey, Peter?"_ I girls voice said. _"We're not getting feed today, are we?"_

 _"No. To be honest you weren't supposed to be feed at all."_ We heard some shuffling on a hard surface.

" _You mean to tell me... you agreed to go back in that torture chair for me?" Why?"_

 _"Because... you're my friend. And I couldn't bear the thought of you going hungry."_ There was an awkward silence for a while. Then Peter started talking again. " _I never want to go to another concert again!"_ He randomly yelled. They started laughing again.

" _Or look at baby dolls!"_ More laughter.

" _Yeah! And never again will I ever recite a nursery rhyme."_

 _"Yeah. Those make you scream."_ More laughter. " _No for real... you scream something awful when they make you put those headphones on."_

 _"I do?"_ Peter whispered.

" _You don't realize, do you?"_ I flinched. The rest of the time they were silent. Ocassionly one of them would randomly scream. I'm pretty sure it was Peter every time. MJ's brain patterns didn't change. I had FRIDAY turn it off, but record everything that happened.

Hours passed before we even had a plan on what to do. Time ticked past us fastly. By the time we were finished, it was 10 pm at night. The tracker took 24 hours to turn on, so we couldn't find their location until tomorrow at 10.

Dr.Cho and Dr.Spite left me to be alone. I turned the sound back on to hear more painful screams and crazy laughter.

 _"MJ?"_ There was a brief pause. " _Do you think I'm going crazy?"_ Peter asked her.

" _No, Peter. I think the world is going normally."_

 _"What's that supposed to mean?"_

 _"I don't know. Maybe we're both going crazy."_ I leaned forward in my chair. Their conversation was starting to make tears well up in my eyes.

" _I see things, MJ. I dream them too. Demons crawling out of the bodies."_ The bodies? What bodies? " _I hear the voices of the teenagers crying and screaming. Just like the soundtracks. I can't sleep either. I try, but I'm wakened up at the-"_

 _"I know Peter. I have dreams too."_

 _"Not like mine. You haven't been put in that chair. The lights. The sounds... It's horrible. And-and when I first came, before you were here._.."

 _"Peter,"_ I could picture the tears flowing down her cheeks. The lump in her throat preventing her from talking. _"Peter. You need to calm down. Think of happy things. You're freaking out. You're starting to rock again and-and shake! Peter, don't do this again. Please!"_

" _I can't control it! I can't... I need to go back in the chair."_

 _"WHAT?"_

 _"Please put me back in the chair!"_ There was some sort of movement, followed by intense screams and cries. The screams came from Peter. The cries came from MJ.

I sat still after I turned it off. I had no words. No expressions. I felt emotionless. I hate this feeling so much. No matter how much I should feel... I had nothing. I heard some breaths coming from behind me. When I turned Pepper was standing in the doorway.

"They... um. They told me you found a way to-" She couldn't finish her sentence. Tears of sorrow escaped from her eyelids and made a path down her cheek. The lump in her throat was preventing her to complete her sentence. I stood up and rushed to her. We embraced one another and she let everything out.

Her cries and her wailing could be heard from the roof. I opened my eyes slightly. Through a blurry tear, I saw a figure sitting on the steps to my lab. She had tears running down her face, not running out of her nose. Her hair was in a messy pony-tail. She let her arms sag by her side. Her back hunched and dropped down as low as possible. May Parker looked miserable. We all did.

 _ **Samuel Barton**_

The kid was screaming his head off. One more torture and we could get the brain-washing done. Since he's already gone crazy, it'll be easier. After an hour of "the chair", me and my step-dad walked into the room. "Come on kid let's get this over with. I hate this just as much as you."

"Then why do you do it?" The girl whispered.

"Come now. Let's get this over with, Peter." I walked to him and unlatched the chair. Micheal, my step-dad, picked him up with his massive arms. Peter let us drag him out. Unlike the others, he was cooperating. Maybe it was because he had gone insane. I'll never know.

I slammed the door and locked it on the screaming girl. They loved one another a lot. It made me kind of sad to do this to him. But I had to.

We were almost to the prep room when Peter shoved Micheal down to the floor. Micheal hit his head. He was out cold. "You really think I'm crazy? I've got more sense than you! You really shouldn't leave tally marks on how many procedures you gave to the others." I pulled out the needle with the serum. I lifted my arm in the air and jabbed it down to where the teenager stood. He jumped over me and kicked my back, causing me to fall on my face.

He was kind of sluggish but ready for a fight. "Kid. I'm doing this for the world. It's better this way." I kicked out at him but he caught my leg. "Let go of me, monster!"

"Now I'm the monster? You murdered 14 innocent children! You're crazy! Please, let us go. We can help you." I pondered this for a moment. Was I crazy? Could they help me?

"No! You're the creature that wants to take over the world! I'm the savior of this nation!" I jumped up and threw the serum at him. He slid to his left easily avoiding it.

"Look, we could do this all day, but I have somewhere to be. Sorry, about this!" He jumped on the ceiling, clinging to it like a spider. I looked behind him to see Micheal was up. He picked up the needle and threw it towards the ceiling. The kid dodged it but lost his grip.

As he fell to the ground. I snatched the needle from it's hiding place. The boy was still on the ground when I approached him. "Good night boy." The needle easily slipped under his skin. I pressed down. The ejection was complete.

 _ **MJ**_

They took him. They took Peter Parker away from me. They think we're demons trying to take over the world. I was kicking at the door, trying to bust it down. I had to get to them. I had to save him. But how? What could I even do? Peter is already half mad. He wouldn't be any help.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I needed someone to talk to. I needed to announce how I felt. So, I started saying everything Everything that happened in detail. "I was taken. From my home, the safest place to be has become the easiest target in this world. A man with a sack over his head stood at the end of my bed as I turned off my alarm clock. My parents weren't home. They're never home. I screamed and I ran. But the potato head grabbed my hair and pulled me down. He whispered 'Tag, you're it' over and over again. It didn't take long for him to carry me out unnoticed. We went on the roof, and then in a plane. I could feel every movement and hear every sound."

 _ **Tony Stark**_

MJ was telling her story to no one since Peter was taken out of the room. Happy, Vision, Rhodey, Pepper and I sat in my lab listening. It was almost midnight, marking a new day.

She started her story in a whisper but eventually started to scream it. We listened as she continued.

" _When I was shoved into the room the only thing I saw was Peter Parker. He was beaten to a pulp with blood dried to his clothes and on the floor. There was something else too. I discovered that was puke when Peter sat up. He whipped himself as much as he could. His hands were bound in ropes and his feet in chains. 'MJ?' he called. He crawled miserably to me. He took off the gag that kept me silent."_ There was a sniffle.

" _I asked if he was okay, but he immediately brushed himself aside and held me up. My face was in his hands as he inspected to see if I was hurt. I wanted to kiss him. I wish I would have. I may never get that chance again. He dropped his hands when I said something. I observed the room. He tried to prevthing from looking to my right, towards the door. When I did... I saw an image I will never unsee. Seven naked dead bodies sitting at a table together. The bodies were just starting to turn to dust. They looked as if they were badly preserved. One, in particular, caught my eye. It was a dead body of a younger girl. A child. A child! I screamed. Peter pulled me closer and took me to the wall. He sat closer to the bodies. He placed me where I wouldn't see them."_

Pepper looked at me in horror. Rhodey had his arms crossed. Happy kept his eyes on the ground. "FRIDAY... turn it off. Record it." I said tiredly

"There's nothing else we can do. We need to get rest. Tomorrow we find them. We save them." I stood up forcefully and left.


	5. chapter 5

**Thank you all for reading my story! I hope you enjoy the chapter! My apologies for any and all mistakes. Enjoy!**

 ** _MJ_**

They tossed Peters body in the room like a rag doll. I had just finished my story to myself. "What time is it?" I whispered. The man showed me his clock on his phone and then slammed the door. It was already Friday evening. 3 in the afternoon. I hadn't slept in two days. I hadn't drank any water in so long. My mind told me to see if there was anything in the cups on the table. But surrounding the table was dead people. I was not going over there.

"Peter?" He didn't respond. "Peter what did they do?" He had his eyes open, staring at me. But he didn't hear a word I said. He laid on the could ground looking at me with a blankless expression. I moved away and his eyes moved with me. It was like he was pleading for help, but he couldn't say a word. "Pete. You were gone for 15 hours. I thought they killed you." I saw him barely shake his head no.

 ** _Peter Parker_**

Okay. Okay. Let's just take a moment and say I am not crazy. What ever they did to me is controlling me. I could think perfectly fine, but what I wanted to say... it stayed in or came out in screams or sudden outbursts. I know I was freaking MJ out. I could see her covering her ears tightly when this happened. But, I couldn't move to comfort her or show her what they did.

They told me everything. EVERYTHING. The men told me how they were gonna kill MJ after I was dead. How they were going to force MJ to kill me. And how they were gonna leave my body in Tony Starks closet. How the hell they plan on doing that, I don't know. At this moment I really didn't care.

I finally was able to move on my own after an hour or two on the floor. I sat up and looked over at MJ. I screamed. She looked up quickly. I cupped my hand over my mouth and looked down confused. I have to tell her I'm not crazy. I have to tell her we have to get out. But, how?

"Sign language, Parker! If you can't talk, sign it to me." She said calmly. I nodded. I started using as much sign lauguage as I knew. The words I didn't know I spelt out with the alphabet. In the end I told her that I was brain-washed and couldn't control what I say or do. At least that's what those men told me. After I was finished I clasped on the ground and blacked out.

 ** _Tony Stark_**

"Vision, you come with me. Rhodey, you stay at the back. Just in case someone tries to escape. I'm gonna have agents all around the front of the building." In five hours we would know exactly where Peter and MJ were. We didn't here Peter talk all day and they think MJ had gone crazy calling his name.

"Tony, we don't even know where they are yet. They could be miles away. Days even." Rhodey was not helping with all his stupid comments. I glared at them as I walked by. "We shouldn't know until 10 tonight. It's only 5:47, Tony." I ignored them and went up the stairs. I needed more coffee. Something to keep me awake.

As I made my way into the kitchen, I spotted May sitting with someone I didn't know in the living room. I decided to walk past them in silence. May on the other hand, reached out to single for me. " Mr. Stark!" She called. I turned around to look at the two of them. I looked at the middle aged man and he nodded. "This is Dr. Connors. He came to me yesterday. He said he has an idea where they have Peter and MJ. He wanted to talk to you."

This made me fully aware of my surroundings. The man didn't look crazy, but he acted strange. "Okay," I whispered. "Come with me." I motioned for him to follow me and he did. I took him to one of the sound proof conference rooms. Once the door was shut and locked he started talking rapidly.

"Listen. I'm only doing this for Peter. He's like a son to me and if I can help-" I cut him off faster than he was talking.

"Like a son? What is your relation to Peter?"

"I worked with his dad at Oscorp. Peter helped me finish what his father and I started. Yeah, there were some minor set backs, but we achieved greatness. That's beyond the point right now. We have to get them out of there. I've been watching them. At 8 tonight they're gonna kill him." I stood with my arms crossed.

"Why didn't you go to the proper authorities? Why now? Why not save the others?"

"I-I didn't know there were others. I was down there the other day. They're in the sewer under your old tower. Stark towers? It's the perfect hide out." He lowered his head and took a deep breath.

"Okay. I'll go and check it out with some friends." I was about to walk out when he spoke up.

"I want to come. I'll be able to show you exactly where they are." I shook my head no and went out the door. "Please! No time can be wasted. Not even Spider-Man can get past those men and their high-tech weapons!" I froze.

How did this man know Peter was Spider-Man? Why didn't Peter ever tell me about this? Why was he in the sewers? My mind raced against me with questions.

"I have my own skill as well. I can help." I narrowed my eyes at him. "There is more than two men. I've seen them."

"FRIDAY! Get my suit ready. Tell the others to suit up. Follow me." We ran to my lab to find Vision and Rhodey ready to go. I stepped in my suit and grabbed the man who called himself Dr. Connors. "Hang on. And don't open your mouth." He chuckled as we flew away.

 ** _Peter Parker_**

Early. They were gonna kill me early. Word came around that a giant lizard man was running from the sewers and heard everything. Of course I knew who it was. Hopefully when he changed back to himself, he'd remember what happened. But would Dr. Connors help us since I'm the cause of his transformations?

I'm just gonna pray that he does. If he doesn't I won't hold anything against him. The guy may not remember he was even down here. Or is it here? Where is here?

Four people walked in the room with smiles on their faces. Two walked in with a large metal table. They slammed it on the floor and then chained it to the wall. It wasn't going anywhere. Two chairs were placed opposite from one another. Just like the torture chair, it had chains and metal restraints. But these chairs also had guns attached to them. They only faced one way, to the person sitting across from you.

Someone grabbed MJ and sat her down in the chair facing the toys on the other side of the room. I was thrown in the chair facing the door and dead bodies. They put the metal bars over our legs, making them stay to the chair. Our left hands were bound to the arms of the chair. Our right arm was only chained to the table. We could reach across the table if we wanted to. "What game would you like to play?" The potato head asked. He had a pile of board games sprawled out in the floor. Everyone else left in a hurry, leaving sack head and the crazy young man.

I was muttering something under my breath when he smacked me across the face. My head turned from the impact, slamming against the back of the metal chair. I felt the blood begin to stream down the side of my cheek.

"Listen boy. Shut up!" He growled. "Game." He pointed to the boxes. I looked over my options very carefully. I needed a game that would take a while with only two people. I spotted a Five Nights at Freddie's memory game and pointed at it.

"Why that one, Peter?" MJ whispered. I couldn't speak, but I could sign. "You're right it'd take longer."

"The rules. No cheating. No lying. No escaping. Who ever wins gets the pleasure of shooting the other player. We play until one of you die." I stared at MJ. She was staring at the gun in her grasp.

"Okay. Can we change the last rule? I don't think it's-" MJ gulped down a breath as she realized she said that out loud. I started to scream and pull at my left arm. I looked at the men with pleading eyes. He smacked her like he did me.

"Play." The potato head ordered. The game began with MJ. She made a match the first try. She went again and made another match. The fear in her eyes grew. I had a funny feeling this game was rigged. This game made the other person shoot the birthday kid.

After making 12 matches the first round it was my turn. I made one match. Then two. The third one I tried to loose but it didn't happen. I made only 6 matches before I lost. My palms were sweaty and my head was really starting to hurt. I started screaming uncontrollably.

 _"Please!"_ I yelled in my head. " _Stop this_ _now!"_ I tried to say it, but nothing came out. Not a word, only the screams. We continued playing. As I predicted MJ won. " _Shoot me already!"_ I yelled in my head. She didn't move.

"You won. Shoot him. It's the rules." The men leaned over her with a gun in his hand. "Shoot him or I'll shoot him in the head. You'll only shoot him in the arm." She looked at me with fear. Tears started to well up in her eyes. I merely shook my head yes. She took in a deep breath and grabbed the gun that was connected to the table. "I'm sorry." She whispered. She held the gun firmly in her hand. I closed my eyes tight. " _Don't scream, don't scream, don't scream!"_ The bullet pierced through my shoulder. I screamed slightly. Not a full scream and it was a very early reaction. I think I screamed more when I heard the gun-shot. The pain was bearable. I've suffered worse these few days. Round two began. I couldn't think about the game though. I focused on the stinging pain in my shoulder. I leaned my head to the side to see the wound. The bullet was pretty deep. _"Of course it would be, Peter. You're sitting four feet away from the gun."_

MJ won again. This time I let her. I couldn't shoot her. I wouldn't shoot her. Another bullet in the same shoulder. Surely, I was gonna die. Another round came and went. I had another bullet in my shoulder. I was starting to loose consciousness at this point. I could see and feel the warm blood rolling down my arm like sweat rolling down your face on ahot day.

My head started to fall on my chest. I heard MJ crying, wailing and screaming. _"Don't die. Not in front of her. Don't die."_ Then I heard a blast. My head snapped up to see Iron Man punching the two men to the ground. They lay on the floor bleeding intensely. Then I did the most unpredictable thing... I started to sing.

 ** _Tony Stark_**

I walked in the sewers quietly. Dr. Connors was right. There were more men than we thought. Rhodey and Vision easily took them out though. I had blasted open every door I saw. I was about to turn around and go back to civilization when I heard a muffled gun shot.

Vision flew up next to and landed in the mucky water. "Anything?" He asked.

"We're about to find out." We rounded the corner and found a brightly painted yellow door. "Bingo." I readied my repulsor beams and aimed. The door burst into a million pieces. I flew in and knocked two men to the ground. 'Samuel Barton' and some guy with a sack on his head. Peter snapped his head up and looked around confused. He had three bullet wounds in his shoulder. He was on the brink of death. "Peter?"

He looked at me with wide eyes. I allowed my armor to open up. I stepped out and walked towards him. I stopped when he did something I've never seen him do. He began to sing a song to the tune of "Twinkle Little Star". This is how the song went:

 _"Tony, Tony, Tony Stark. All that power in your heart. Up above the world you fly. Fighting villains in the sky. Tony, Tony, Tony Stark. All that power in your heart."_

Peter sang this about three times before he went unconscious. I got back in my suit. Tears stung my eyes as I ripped off the chains and shackles that kept him in that metal chair. I looked over at MJ who just stared at Peter. Then I noticed the gun stuck to the table. Stuck in her hand. "It was just a game." She muttered. "Only a game. That's all Peter. It was the rules. I had to. You'll get over it. I promise." She didn't move her hand from the gun until Vision laid a hand on her shoulder. She allowed her shoulders to slump over.

"Miss Jones. It's going to be okay." Vision tore away the chains that bound her and tossed them across the room. They slammed into the wall and she jumped. I ignored her screams and protested. My eyes were glued on Peters limp body. I carefully picked him up and held him in my arms. I had FRIDAY read his vital signs and send an ambulance with . Vision effortlessly scooped up MJ in his arms. As we walked out I made a note of the bodies. The little girl who loved pink held a pink teacup in her lifeless hand.

"Bye James..." MJ called. "I'll see you at the next party!" She waved to a dead boy that had a chunk of his jaw missing. "He ate him. That's what Peter said." I looked at her and then at Peter. If only they could see the horror in my eyes. The terror in my heart.

We made it back to the surface right when the CIA and SWAT team arrived, as well as some of my people. The ambulance was already waiting for us. I placed Peter on a stretcher as the doctors looked at me with sympathy. Next, Vision laid MJ in the back of the emergency vehicle. She was grinning and shaking violently. "Crazy... or shock. She had to- to shoot Peter. We punched some information out of those men. They're crazier than she is." Dr. Cho nodded and then slammed the back of the ambulance in my face.

Rhodey, Vision, and I flew back to the compound as fast as possible. I landed on my landing pad and rushed inside. When I was in the building I simply ran out of my armor and left it on in the hallway. I spotted Happy in the hallway up ahead and ran faster.

"Have they arrived?!" I screamed to the top of my lungs.

"They just got in. They've started surgery to remove the bullets. Three bullets, very deep. Four broken ribs, a fractured wrist, internal bleeding in his stomach and malnutrition. Many bruises and cuts. It's bad." As I approached Happy, we started to run with one another.

"The girl?" I snapped. We rounded the corner to the elevator. "That'd take to long. Stairs." I pointed to the door that lead to the staircase. I shoved it ope. I was running so fast I felt like I was floating.

"Right, the girl. Malnutrition and a mild concussion. She had a broken ankle as well. She's in a horrible state of shock. Keeps calling for someone named James."

"He's dead. One of the victims. I'll tell you all about that in a moment." We were both starting to slow down now. I paused only for a brief second to catch my breath. I was standing in front of the door to the medical wing.

"You. Okay, boss?" Happy could barely breath. "We should never do that again." I chuckled at him and rose up, straightening out my back.

"Agreed. I'm getting too old for this crap. Let's go." Happy walked past me a opened the heavy metal door. We casually walked onto the floor, both of us out of breath. We fastly walked down the hall until we spotter Pepper and May staring into an operation room. " Hey!" I jogged to them.

"Tony are you okay?" Pepper knelt down as I fell to the ground, over dramatically.

"Yeah. I just need to process everything. May he's gonna be okay. We have the best doctors working on him."

"I understand. I believe his physical health will be okay in time. But... he was singing. He looked crazy, insane even. I heard what was said that night." May lowered her head in silence.

"Believe me. He's gonna be fine." I stood up thinking about how I found Peter in that room. Was hegoing to be okay? Had I been too late?


	6. Chapter 6

**TONY** **STARK**

Believe me... Peter is not going to be fine. Neither is his girlfriend. Peter has been out of it for three days now. His healing factor had just starting to kick in about an hour ago. At least that's what Dr. Cho said.

May still doesn't know about Peters abilities nor am I going to tell her. She asked and pondered many times on how he was still alive. I always respond with "It's a miracle." She leaves me alone after that.

Today, I sat in MJ's room, talking to her. It was really hard to get her to snap out of the shock. Finally, early this morning she asked for pizza and ice cream. I quickly ordered it for her, not caring what the doctors said about her stupid Jello diet. Currently, she was watching High School Musical on the flat screen TV I had placed in her room. She was holding a thing of Pringles in one hand and my hand in the other. That's one thing we're working on. There has to be someone in the room she trusts and she has to hold their hand tightly or she panics.

She stared intensely at the screen. In the distance we heard a crack of thunder and she jumped. Her hand squeezed mine, her eyes shutting and her breathing quickened. "Hey, hey... Look at me sweetheart." She jerked her head my way. Her dark eyes were filled with fear. "It's just thunder. I'm right here, honey." I've never had to talk like this to anyone. I was completely out of my league here.

She nodded her head and turned back to the screen. We watched the movie in silence. I'd never seen High School Musical, but after today I'm never going to get those stupid songs out of my head. The movie ended and I stood to put in the second one. Apparently they made a series out of this and it was the fad back in 2006. I was still manufacturing weapons for that son of a bitch, Obadiah Stan in 2006. Anyways, I put the second movie in the DVD player and went to sit back down. I know, who still uses DVD players, right? But for some reason it wouldn't let me sign in to my Netflix account. I'm guessing Pepper did something so I couldn't get back on it. MJ grabbed my hand aggressively when I sat back down. Two more hours of a young Zac Efron singing and dancing with a girl. I sighed. The things I do for others. Sometimes I wonder how life would be different if I just kicked Obadiah in jail and keep making weapons for the army. I pushed the thought out of my mind and focused on following the story of the movie. It was almost over when I realized MJ's grip on my hand had been loosened. I looked over to find the girl sound a sleep. I carefully placed her hand on the bed and stood up. Troy Bolton was just told that he had to learn a different song for the talent show. Even though the movies were slightly annoying, I made a note to myself to finish watching it after all this was over. Once I stepped out of the room, I was met by Rhodey and Vision.

"Hey, you better get down here fast. Things don't look good." They started towards Peters room and my heart sank. "He woke up, but he's unstable. Insane is more like it. He severely hurt 4 doctors and 8 security guards. We can't get him to calm down." I looked at them both and broke out in a sprint, leaving them behind. What I found was not pretty. The glass walls that surrounded the room was shattered into a million pieces. Men in armor made a perimeter around the boy. Their guns were out and raised towards the helpless kid. Peter was lashing out at them, trying to punch whatever he could. "Woah! Hey, put the guns down, now! You're scaring him."

Someone I hated and didn't want to see at the moment, came out in the open. General Ross. "This kid is unstable. He's dangerous. He needs to go into confinement. Somewhere he'll be safe and others would be safe from him."

Like, what the actual fuck! He observes one thing and comes in MY building and starts telling ME what to do! I'm sure there are freedom laws about that. I was not dealing with this crap after what I've been through. What Pete's been through.

"Get out of my building." I hissed at him. He didn't move. Instead, he crossed his arms and motioned for his men to lower their weapons. Peter took his chance and immediately jumped on the man closest to him. I ran to them and pulled Pete off the man. Peter easily broke free from my grasp. He was about to attack me when he froze. He looked at me curious like. It was like he was remembering something, he was trying to remember me. "Pete? You okay?" He stood straight and then starting yelling, howling even.

He sank to the floor and started rocking back and forth. I heard him whisper something to the ground, so I took a step towards him. He lashed out at me and growled. I held the tears back as I heard what he was saying. "Tony, Tony, Tony Stark... All that power in your heart. Up above you fly so high. Fighting... demons in the sky." He covered his ears and violently shook his head no.

I walked even closer to him. He shot up and looked at me. His eyes screamed for help. He winced as I put my hand on his shoulder. Out of no where he hit me. He punched me in the head, his hand landing on my right temple. His strength made me sink to the floor. I quickly got away and crawled towards Ross. He helped me to my feet. With one wave of his hand the guards raised their guns to Peter again. The kid sank to the floor and covered his head.

"FRIDAY! Get my suit down here, now." Vision was standing next to Ross now. "What took you so long?"

"We were helping move Dr. Cho to a different room. It doesn't look good for her. Peter attacked her." I looked from Vision to the kid who sat on the floor. He was terrified.

"We have to move him to a room that's stronger." Rhodey said, he limped up to us both. "I know how you feel, Tony... but he's dangerous."

"And where do you think we should move him to? Huh?! He's 15 years old! This room was made for Thor when he got sick and went half mad. We can't move him to Banners. That's too dangerous." I looked around at them all. How was I going to explain this to May? I was lost in thought when Peter kicked three guards in the chest. They went flying towards us. Vision caught two of them, but the third flew past us. The man muttered a curse word under his breath before getting up and putting his helmet back on. Then one of the men raised their gun at Peter and pulled the trigger. Peter screamed in pain. He tried hitting the gun out of the mans hand, but another person shot him from behind. He fell to the ground, face first.

"Hey! Hey! Stop! Stop all fire!" I ran to Peter and fell on my knees. There was three darts in his back and two in his shoulder. "Hey, Peter? Kid!?" He moaned and groaned as he started to sit up. We were both on our knees staring at one another. It didn't last long because Peter lunged his body forward the best he could. Then he wrapped his hands around my throat. He started to squeeze and dig his nails into my skin. Before anyone could do anything his body went limp and fell to the ground. I gasped for air when his hands were away from me. The air around me seem to heat up suddenly. When I looked up May and Pepper were with Vision... Ross shook his head at me.

 **PETER** **PARKER**

When I opened my eyes I was surrounded by men with guns. I was also strapped on a table. I started struggling against the restraints. Tony failed! We were still stuck with the creepy men. I pulled my hands up and released myself. Many doctors ran to me trying to push me down. The guards with guns started flowing in the room. More and more came in from the doors. I picked up the first doctor next to me and threw him at the glass walls. The glass shattered. People started screaming at me to stand down.

How can I stand down when I don't see MJ anywhere? I tried to ask them where she was but I ended up just screaming like a banshee. I caught some people off guard. They froze in place and looked over at each other. I took the chance and hopped off the table . Fighting anyone who came at me.

A female doctor walked towards me with her hands up. "Peter? You need to listen to me. Everything is fine. I'm a friend of Tony Starks. He rescued you and MJ. MJ is in the room down the hall with Tony right now. Put down the knife you picked up and sit down." I looked at my hand in shock. I didn't even realize I had a knife in my hand. When I looked down I saw two guards laying limp on the floor. Blood flowing from their necks. I dropped the knife like it was infected when I saw the blood dripping from it.

I was going to sit down when I heard someone yell "Shoot him now!" I looked around and saw all the heavy armed men raise their weapons. The woman doctor started to yell something, but I grabbed the knife I dropped and threw it at the man who gave the orders. She grabbed my shoulders and pushed me down. Two other doctors ran my way and tried to strap me down. I broke free and sent them all flying towards the glass wall. All the glass was now shattered, giving me many escape routs.

After they cleared the injured, many more men came and made a circle with me stuck in the middle. I started to punch out at anyone I could. I continued to do so until I heard a familiar voice. I ignored it though, thinking it was a trick. The men around me lowered their guns, so I took my opportunity and attacked the first one I could. Someone quickly pulled me off the guard in black. I jerked away from his grasp. I looked up at the man. He looked just like Tony Stark. I observed him, trying to figure out if it was a trick or if I was imagining things. "Pete? You okay?" He asked me. It couldn't be him! He didn't care! He wasn't going to rescue me. I should be dead. I started screaming again. Yelling, howling even. I needed someone to come rescue us. Where was MJ?

I felt like I should say something, but what? How? I can't seem to talk. So, I started to sing what was played for me in the chair. "Tony, Tony, Tony Stark... All that power in your heart. Up above the world so high. Fighting..." Not villains anymore. I was fighting something far worse. "...demons in the sky." I covered my ears and shook my head no. I wanted to stop singing. I had to stop singing before I actually go crazy. I had to take control over this serum they gave me.

The man who looked like Tony walked over and laid a hand on my shoulder. I winced thinking he was going to hit me. Then I looked into his eyes and pleading for help. But, this man couldn't be Tony Stark. It was a trick! They have MJ! I swung out and hit him. He fell to the floor in pain. Then he crawled towards a man that was in a suit and tie. The other man helped him up and waved his hand towards the soldiers. Their guns went up at me again. I covered my head and fell to the floor.

 _"Okay, Peter. Think. Is that ? Are you safe? How can I ask them where MJ is? What should I do? I need a plan of escape if they aren't who I think they are..."_ Oh well. I have to get out! So I attacked. If that really was Tony he wouldn't let them shoot me. I kicked three of them in the direction of the man. Right after they were on there feet someone shot me from behind. I turned and went after the one who fired the gun, but two more people took the chance to take me out. There was now three dart type things in my body. I lost my balance and fell on my face. When I pushed myself back up, Tony was kneeling in front of me.

My eyes were starting to close. My body extremely sore and tired. He said something, but I couldn't comprehend him. It couldn't be Iron Man... he wouldn't have let this happen. I don't know why I did it, but I found my hands wrapping around the mans neck. I squeezed for a moment before I couldn't sit up anymore. They had won this time. But next time they'll all be dead.

 ** _TONY STARK_**

Even though I insisted I was fine, Pepper forced me to see a doctor. May was with MJ at the moment. Ross, Vision, and Rhodey surrounded me in the doctors room. The conversation they were having was making me furious. I can't believe Rhodey would agree with Ross on this! "I'm in charge here. We're taking him to the prison and that's final." Ross looked around at all of us.

"I agree with you, but you can't treat him like the others. They actually deserve to be in there. This is just until we can find out what's wrong with him." Rhodey handed Ross his hat. I grabbed my wrist and started rubbing it, anxiously. Something I do when I feel like I'm having an anxiety attack. "You okay, Tony?" I hadn't realized my heartbeat had speed up on the monitor I was hooked up to.

"No. No to all of this. You may be in charge of us, but I'm in charge and responsible for my students. This had nothing to do with the Avengers. This was a maniac and a chance victim. There were others you know. I saw them. No wonder he's the way he is! ALL of you would have went crazy if you were there as long as he was. Just seeing that room gives me nightmares every night!" I yanked out the IV from my left arm and tossed it on the floor. "He's not going in that-that floating crazy prison. And you know what? None of them should be in there. Cap was right." I started to walk away, but Vision stopped me.

"What is that supposed to mean, Stark? Don't do anything in haste." I slapped his hand down from where he blocked me. I looked back at Rhodey for a breif moment before walking out. My hands were shoved in my pockets as I walked down the hall towards MJ's room. I might as well check on her and then head over to Peter's room. I reached the room to find MJ alone. I scanned the area, looking for May.

MJ looked up from her lap and smiled at me. I had never seen her smile. She was a beautiful girl. Peter was lucky to have her. "Hi." I said. I walked in and sat next to her. "How 'ya holding up?"

"I think I'm gonna be fine. May Parker came in here crying and I guess I snapped out of my crazy daze." We were silent for a while before she spoke up again. "Thank you. For sitting with me in here." She looked to her left out the window.

"You're welcome. Thank you for staying with us..." I sighed. She looked back at me with a sad smile.

"How's Peter?" She tugged at her blanket that had been tucked under the mattress.

"He's uhh... he's alive. That's all that matters know." She pulled something out from underneath the blanket and handed it to me. I looked at her before taking it. Once it was in my hands I flipped it open to find it was a sketch book. On the first few pages were different emotions of Peter. I could tell it was him because of the pulled back hair and silly grin. One he was smiling while looking down. Another he was strapped to a chair, he looked like he was screaming. The page was full of them.

"Flip the page." She muttered. I did as I was told to find pictures of me sleeping, May crying on Peppers shoulder, Rhodey standing in front of a glass door. There was pictures of Vision sitting on the couch. Happy running down the hall. I looked back up at her. She had her knees tucked up to her chest; her chin resting on her knees. "I didn't sleep. I can't believe I even remember doing that, but I would sneak out and watch all of you. I hated being in this room. I-I..." She swallowed down her tears and continued. "I was out a second ago. I heard what they want to do. They can't but Pete in a cell. He'll never overcome that medicine."

"Medicine? What medicine?" I grabbed the railing of the bed, making her jump back a bit. "Sorry." MJ straightened herself and moved back closer to me.

"He said he was injected with some weird stuff. It prevents him to talk and makes him scream. It's also hard for him to think straight. He wasn't going crazy naturally. They made him." I looked down at my watch. Dang it! I was in there for 10 minutes. "Can I see him?"

"Not know. I'll see what I can do. I'll be right back." I hopped up and sprinted out of the room towards Peter's. When I arrived I cursed. I cursed the entire way to the parking lot. Ross was gone. So was Vision and Rhodey... and the special transport van. "NO. Damn it! FRIDAY! Suit me up!" Mark 47 flew my way as I ran and jumped up in the air. My suit caught me as I started falling down to the ground. "Maximum speed! Full thrusts! Take me to the prison! Visit time, remember?" I took off without telling anyone where I was going or what I was doing. I arrived at the prison just as a helicopter was landing on the landing pad. I didn't ask for clearance, I just landed. I slammed my fist on the concrete, breaking it, as I landed on one knee. My suit helping me break my fall. "Ross!" I hollered.

"He's already inside. Everything is set up. He's in a cell next to Wanda, Tony. Maybe they can help each other." Rhodey walked towards me quickly. He had no suit on, but I didn't care. I fired up my repulsor beam and shot him like I did Sam. I walked past him as he fell to the floor, acting like I didn't just shoot my best friend for doing something that was out of his control. Okay, maybe I did just screw up but I'm sure Rhodes will forgive me. Vision floated to him and helped him up. They glared at me as I went to my next victim: Ross. I fired up my repulsor beams and shot him to the ground as well. Ross landed on his face, unlike Rhodey who had the sense to put his arms out and catch his fall. I'm pretty sure Ross did that so his nose would be busted and he had proof that I hurt him. In my reality, he brought it upon himself. Yeah, I'm probably going to be in trouble for that. Before entering the cells, I got out of my suit.

"Lock it done, Friday." Some guards looked at me oddly as I opened the door to the vault of prisoners. Ross came walking behind me. He held his side and winced. Everyone was staring at me. I made eye contact with Clint. He nodded in Peters direction. I looked over to see him sitting on the ground in a the far left corner. He had his ears covered with his hands. When he saw me, he jumped up and went to the cell door quickly.

"Peter? Are you okay?" He nodded his head yes. "Peter, I want you to know this was not my doing." I glared at Ross. "I'm gonna get you out of here okay. MJ is safe. She's at the Avengers compound. Do you understand?" He didn't respond. Instead he started moving his hands rapidly. I squinted my eyes shut and lowered my head. Then I left. He had a good bed and some things to keep him occupied.

The prison room door slammed behind me. "Okay. Before I blow someones head off... I want the best explanation you all can give me." I smiled at the three sarcastically.

"Tony. We had to move him. He went after his own aunt." Rhodey said with a glare.

"Who let her in there? Were there not any guards?"

"She didn't go in. He broke out. She was watching him from out side. He broke free and ran to the window. Started banging on the walls and screaming like a maniac!" I rolled my eyes at Rhodey. How could they be so stupid?

"Did you ever think he was trying to get to her because he recognized her?" I hissed. "You all are idiots! I want him out of there right now! And so help me if you don't give him to me I'll-"

"You'll what?" Ross tilted his head to the left, mocking me. "Break him out? Throw another tantrum and shot us again? I don't think so. He's ours now. He's staying in there or you retire as a hero." He smirked at me as he sat down at his desk. I went over to him, all calm like. I had my hands in my pockets. When I reached his desk I looked around at the three of them, shaking my head, mocking them. Suddenly, I quickly threw my hands out and grabbed Ross's collar. I was cinemeters away from his face.

"That's exactly what I'll do. I suggest you start listening to me for a chance. I'm the one with the big guns." I shoved him in his chair and left. As I walked out I called "I'll be back!"

 ** _PETER PARKER_**

Okay... this is bad. That was Tony Stark that I started strangling. How do I know? I saw the marks on his neck and why else would I be in here? I scanned the area. My chest tighten as I saw who else was in the cells. I was in the prison with the other Avengers! I looked to my left and saw Wanda in a stray jacket. Hawkeye was staring at me with concerned eyes. Falcon was looking at me confused. There was another guy staring at me too, but I couldn't remember who else was locked away. I sank down to the floor again as I clawed at my chest. It felt like thousands of hot coal stones were sinking into my skin. I was having an anxiety attack. I looked around, jerking my head side to side. I had to get out of this room. The small, cramped space was making me feel like I was being pushed under water. All the water pressure was holding me under and i couldn't get back to the surface. Instead of trying to escape, which I know I could, I scooted under the bed. When I reached the wall, I still tried to go back. My head hit the wall over and over again. I kicked my feet on the floor, thinking that would help. I don't know how much time had passed since Tony left, but he was back. I heard his voice boom in the silent room. This made me calm down a bit and I let out a sigh of relief.

"How's he doing? Has he said anything?" He asked someone. I couldn't see who he was talking to. I actually couldn't see anyone but Wanda who was staring at me with blank eyes.

"He's been screaming a lot. He stayed in one place until recently. He was banging on the glass. I think he was reaching for you, trying to get your attention. Then he fell to the floor. He's under the bed, hitting his head I think." I think that was Hawkeye talking.

"Okay. Thanks..." I heard footsteps come my way. When I peaked out from the bed it was Tony! It was him! I had to tell him what was wrong. I had to get out of here. I need May. I wanted MJ close. "Hey, Peter? Can you hear me? Do you mind coming out?" I slid out from my hiding place. I was in my cool Spider-Man pose, one hand on the ground with one leg extended out. My other arm extended out like my leg. My left leg tucked in to my chest. I was ready for a battle. Tony smiled at me. When He smiled I smiled too and stood up. I approached the glass barrier and reached out to him, only to be stopped by the glass. I frowned at my hand and calmly hit the glass. "I know, Pete." Tony whispered. I placed his hand on the glass wall where mine was. "Peter, MJ told me what you told her. About the stuff those men gave you." He reached into his jacket pocket with his other hand and pulled something out. My senses went off suddenly, leaving me on edge. I jumped to the left corner and landed on the ceiling. I examined what Tony had in his hand. It was the stuff those men gave me. But how did Tony get it? I thought they used all of it on me. At last that's what I was told by the two. I shivered just thinking about the two me. Goosebumps engulfed my arms making me uncomfortable. The arm on my arms was standing straight up too. Tony let his hand slip away from the glass and tilted his head to the side. "Does this look like what they gave you?" I shook my head yes and crawled over to him on the ceiling.

"So that's who he is! He's that spider guy in tights." I looked over to the man I didn't recognize. It quickly dawned on me who he was and I smirked at his remark. It was the Ant-Man. I even allowed myself to chuckle slightly before looking back at Tony. How was I going to tell him everything when I can't talk? I remembered what MJ said and started using sign language. I looked down at my hands and began moving them rapidly. Signing as much as I could and spelling out the rest. Maybe Tony would understand me. Then I realized Tony probably didn't know sign language and looked back up at him to make sure he knew what I was doing. He didn't.

"Peter? What-what is... what are you doing?" I sigh and rolled my eyes, aggravated. I motioned for Tony to move over. Maybe one of the others would understand what I was doing. I pointed to Hawkeye, Falcon, and Ant-Man. I grabbed there attention again. They moved closer to the glass to see me better. Then I signed 'Do any of you know sign language?' I signed in sign language.

"I do. I'll translate for you." Hawkeye said. "He asked me if any of us know sign language in sign language."

"I didn't know you know sign language." Tony muttered. I still don't know if he was talking to me or Hawkeye. We ignored him and I started dishing out information.

"He said he's sorry for what he did to you Tony and what he did to the doctors." I paused, thinking about what else to say. "He thought he was still in captivity and he was scared. When he saw you he knew you would never allow him to get shot so he thought it wasn't you. I was in shock. What happened to me and MJ was crazy. I don't want to go into detail." I stopped for a moment and took a breath. "My mind isn't all here and it's hard to think straight. Those monsters told me that the stuff would control me. It affected the brain in a way that changes my thought process and damages my vocal cords. Idk why or how. I need help. I want out. My mind can't comprehend why I'm in here even though I know why. It's strange. I can't stay in here. Please let us out." Everyone was silent.

"Who's us?" Tony asked. I didn't need to sign it. I pointed to Wanda. He took a deep breath in. "You know I can't do that, kid." I slammed my fists on the door. Tony jumped back and looked at me startled. "Pete. I'm having trouble getting you out of here. Why do you think I should let her out?" I closed my eyes and held back the tears. I took in a deep breath and cleared my throat. It took me a minute before I forced myself to try to talk.

"Sh-sh-she... lo-looks. Like." It was so hard to speak and Tony could see it. His face looked like it did when I first explained to him why I was Spider-Man. But I continued. "MJ. MJ when... wh-when. We w-w-w-were in there. Sc-scared. G-g-going c-cr-crazy. Needs family." I turned to her. She blinked at me and started sitting up. I began to cough violently in my sleeve. When I pulled it away blood was stained on the shirt. I wiped my mouth and made a face like I had just bit into a lemon.

"My family is in here. Don't worry about me." I struggled to think after that. My mind told me to sit down; to hide from those who want to harm me. So I did. I went back under the bed and started screaming again. At the moment, I didn't remember anything that had happened. I felt like I had been sitting down, hiding under the bed as the group talked. I watched as Tony squeezed his eyes shut, wincing at my screams. He eventually back away slowly and left all of us. I watched as Wanda stared at me. When she realized I was looking back at her, she smiled and scooted towards the wall closest to my cell. Tears formed in her eyes. She allowed them to flow down her cheeks. "Please stop screaming." She whispered. I forced my mouth shut. I was literally holding it in place. "Thank you." She looked away from me and the rest of the people in the cells.

Hours passed in silence. I feel asleep under the bed, when I woke up I was surprised to see the lights had been turned off. I scrambled out from my hiding place in a panic. I banged on the glass, trying to get Clinton Bartons attention. No one answered. I started hitting on the door so fast and so hard, the glass cracked a little. The door opened and in walked all of the prisoners with guards. Guns were pointed at their heads, ready to shot.

"What's going on with you?" A man sharply asked. "I thought this was a prison, not a mental hospital." He lead the Avengers to their cells. They went in quietly, without a protest. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. These were the Avengers! The ones who laid their lives down for cities, countries, continents, the world even. But know, because they didn't sign a stupid paper, they were being treated like they were the cause of everything. The reason Loki attacked New York, Ulton attacked Sokovia, and the reason Thor and Hulk were missing. It wasn't fair. Then I remembered I was on the other side. I helped put them in here... What little thought process I had left was interrupted by one of the guards.

"Hey! He broke the glass." They flipped the light on to see a large crack running down the glass wall. It started where my hand was and went all the way down to the floor. "What do we do?" The men raised their guns at me and crept towards me. I backed away to the wall. "How'd you do that kid? We were told you were just an average maniac." They chuckled at me as I hid under the bed.

"Well, we're gonna have to temporarily move him in one of their cells. One more crack and that glass is down. Which one is the most trustworthy?" They looked around at the people they had to choose from.

"That guy likes to spit, let's not put him in their." The younger guard pointed to Clint. "He'll set the witch lose. Those two are normal, but that one has a kid. Maybe he can help him. Yo, Scott! We're moving him in with you, okay. Don't get any ideas or we'll shot both of you."

"Ideas? Who do you think I am, Tony Stark? I never have ideas." They both laughed at him and then went to me. I pushed myself up against the wall and stared at the guns.

"You're scaring him. Put your weapons away." Barton spit on the ground. I was really glad they didn't decide to put me in there with him. The men looked at one another and lowered their guns.

"Come on boy. Let's go. We're just moving you over here. Grab your pillow and come on." I did as I was told. I was in a daze as I walked over to Scott's cell. They shoved me in and I fell on the floor. They laughed at me as they walked away. The door was closed and we were alone now. No scary guards to bully me. I crawled under Scott's bed and sat with my face in the pillow.

"Hey, kid. What's your name?" I looked up slightly. Scott was upside down, leaning over the bed. I didn't answer. "I'll have all of you know I still haven't got any orange slices..." I smiled at him. He smiled sweetly to me before swinging his body back up. "I like having a room mate. Let's not let them fix that glass. Okay?" I couldn't see him, but I could picture his face in my head as he said this sentence. I imagined him smirking to himself and trying to figure out what else to say.

"O...okay." I whispered. I leaned my head against the wall and looked over. I could have sworn I saw James' dead body sitting next to me in the dark. I screamed and crawled out. Scott sat up and watched me closely as I backed away from nothing. "Go away! Just go away!" I yelled. I started seeing the flashing lights and feeling the chains around my ankles. Nothing was right. "MJ!" I screamed. "Michelle! Where did you put her?!" I lunged after Scott, only to stop when my hand was centimeters away from his head. "I'm... I'm sorry. I..." I sank back to the floor, only to see James' body under the bed again. I stood up and Scott took my hand. I allowed him to lead me to the bed. I sat down and pulled my legs up, so my feet weren't hanging off the side.

"What's going? Tell me what you see, Peter." I squeezed my eyes shut. I didn't want to say anything. I didn't want to remember what had happened. "It may help. And if it makes it worse, I'm right here." He pulled my head over to his shoulder gently. he re positioned himself so it would be more comfortable for me. I started to speak but couldn't find the words. Then my voice gave out on me again. I pointed to my throat and shrugged.

"I understand. We can try again tomorrow. For now, you should sleep." Scott patted my shoulder, so i scooted away from him He then stood to his feet, only to lay down in the floor. "I'm gonna try sleeping like my fellow ants... does anyone know how ants sleep?" I smiled at him and closed my eyes. I started daydreaming about flying through the air with MJ by myside. It was a dumb thing to do, but it got my mind off of everything. Before I knew it, I was able to fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Peter Parker_**

I was able to sleep peacefully through the night. The next morning, I woke up to Scott shaking me forcefully. "Dude. Quit it! I'm awake." I yawned as I sat up. "Hey! I can talk! Guys I can-" I looked over at the door to see the man with the potato bag over his head. He was standing completely still. I backed up as far as I could. Suddenly, he was replaced with Tony Stark. I let out a gasp of air and yawned again. I tried to say sorry but my voice left me once again. I mouthed "great" and pointed to my mouth.

"Good morning, Pete. Did you sleep well?" I nodded yes and sat back down. "They said you broke the glass. Did you do it on purpose?" I tried to say something, anything, but it was useless. I laid back down and closed my eyes. I was feeling normal today and I didn't want to lose that feeling. The feeling of not being crazy is good. Scott patted my shoulder and walked to the glass.

"You getting him out of here?" He said as quietly as possible. There was no response from Tony. Everything was silent again. I looked over at them and Tony and I made eye contact. I smiled widely when he held up a box of donuts.

"Can't have you going hungry." He smirked. Suddenly all the doors to the prisons opened. I followed Scott out in the open area to find everyone was exiting their cells as well."And if you all behave, I may do this a little more often." Clint was the only one who didn't exit his cell. Instead he sat down and spitted in Tonys direction. Tony rolled his eyes and handed me the box. My shaking hands reach in and grabbed a chocolate Boston Cream. I began to devour the sweet breakfast treat,when I remembered this was the first real food I had in weeks. I slowed down a bit, taking longer breaks between bites. I looked around to see Sam and Scott happily enjoying their donuts. Then I looked over in Wanda's cell. She was sitting on her bed, watching us with desperate eyes.

My senses immediately made me grab another Boston Cream and walk to her cell. Her arms may have been stuck in that torture jacket, but mine were not. I held the donut to her mouth and she took a small bite. I looked back to see Tony grinning at me. Then he looked down at the ground with sad eyes. I could see the guilt in them. He then walked over to us, handing the box to Clint on his way over. I watched as he hesitantly took the box and reached in for a donut.

"May I?" Tony asked Wanda as he approached. He took the donut from my hand and sat down on the ground, giving her some space as I did. When I stood back up, I felt dizzy. Then as if I had a vision or dream of the past,I was back in the creepy room. Tony disappeared. Scott and Sam were no longer standing happily in the middle of the room eating. Clint's sour face was nowhere to be seen. It was only me and the chair. I wasn't sitting in it though. I was standing in front of it. Then the potato head man walked out from behind it. I backed up a little bit and heard a yell of protest. When I looked behind me,no one was there.

The other man walked up to the potato head. He wore a grin on his face like the Jokers from a Batman comic. "Hello, Peter." I started breathing faster and faster. My chest rising and falling quicker than it should and intended. "It's nice to see you finally got the serum to work at its finest. You see... we know children love sugar, so we made it react in a certain way when contacted by it. Sugar's in your stomach, in your blood stream... with the medicine we gave you." I looked at the donut and through it at him. It flew right through his body.

"Get away from me!" I screamed to the top of my lungs. "Get out!" My throat hurt from the strain and how much effort I had to use to get the few words out. He stepped towards me and I stepped back again. Something was blocking my way. Then I felt a hand lay on my shoulder. It was the dead boy, James. I quickly backed away from him, but he stepped towards me. "NO!"

"Don't you see Peter. We're your friends. We just want to play." The words echoed in my ears. "We just want to play. We just want to play. We just want to play." I covered my ears and squeezed my eyes closed. When I did I saw the flashing lights in my mind so I quickly opened my eyes again. I was screaming. I glanced up to see what my fate would be, but I was back. I was back in the cell room with Tony and Wanda. I closed my mouth and stared into Tonys eyes.

"Hey kid, It's okay. I'm right here. Don't worry." I pushed him and he went stumbling back. Scott and Sam moved to the rescue and caught his fall, settling him on his feet again. "Peter, whatever you saw was a hallucination." I looked at the donut... it was back in my hand. When I looked back up, it wasn't Tony standing before me. Instead it was the man who caused all this. Not knowing it was still Tony, I ran towards him and pushed him back, all the way up against the nearest wall.

"You knew this would happen, didn't you? Where's MJ?! Tell me, now!" I had him by the neck, my strength too much for him to fight. I rose him off the ground a little bit to watch his feet dangle a bit. "Look at you know? Isn't this a sight for sore eyes. The monster you created is now your doom." He whispered my name and gasped for air. Someone called my name from behind. I quickly turned to see... the Avengers? When I looked back it was Tony who I was strangling. I let go of him. As he fell to the floor so did I. While Scott and Dam helped him breath, I army crawled to my cell. I hid under the bed screaming and rocking back in forth. I was crying uncontrollably, trying to yell I was sorry. Nothing came out of my mouth though. I felt safe in the dark area. I felt safe all alone. There was no one there to hurt me.

I started to hear the nursery rhymes playing in my head. Why was it so hard to forget them? Why was it so hard to think suddenly? All the normal feeling I had quickly faded away. I was getting worse by the moment. At least that's how I felt.

I didn't have to close my eyes to see the lights. I heard something, like a small humming noise and realized it was me humming. So I started to sing one of the songs. Once again it was about Tony Stark. I guess they did that to taunt Tony. This song was to the tune of Humpty Dumpty.

 _"Peter Parker sat on a wall. Peter Parker had a great fall! All of Starks trinkets and all of Starks men... couldn't put Peter back together again!"_

I started to giggle and laugh like Rumpelstiltskin on that TV show "Once Upon a Time". The laughter was quickly turned to screams of pain and agony. Begging pleas for no one in particular. I saw Scotts feet from where I sat and heard the cells close again. Scott didn't say anything. He only sat on the bed and tucked his legs up so I couldn't see them. Like a child does at night to make sure the monsters and demons don't grab their feet off the edge of the bed and drag them to hell. "Same thing!" I laughed for a brief moment. People were surely going to call me the Dark One after this.

 ** _Tony Stark_**

I was done with this bull crap. I wasn't taking orders from Ross any longer. I was going to get to the bottom of this and start analyzing that serum we found. I was also setting up a meeting with the man who caused all of this... not Samuel Clarton, no his real name was Sweeney Tom. Like that old Musical about the barber going on a rampage and murdering his costumers to use the meat and sell them in pies, Sweeney Tod was the musical. I guess the two men had a lot in common. Both morbid, crazy men who deserve worse than death. And just to point out, who names their kid Sweeney anymore? I'm guessing the idiotic monster had weird parents. Hey, his step dad was his helper... who knows.

I just left Peter to cry, scream, and laugh in his cell after he just almost chocked me to death. Definitely not letting him out any time soon. I told the guards to mainly watch his cell for Scotts safety. They nodded at me as I left them to do their jobs. I got in my helicopter and flew back to the compound. Once I was safely in my lab, I told FRIDAY to put me on lock down. No one comes in or goes out without my consent. No one sees through any glass walls, windows, and cameras. I took the serum out of the vault I had it in after stealing it from Ross's secret lab. Not a secret anymore... The green liquid glowed under the light of the lamp.

"FRIDAY, run a scan on this now. Tell me what it's made of." I sat back in my chair and waited for her answer.

"I can't seem to pinpoint what it's made of, sir. But it is similar to the super solider serum that was injected into James Buchanan Barnes." I winced as she said the name. "It's like a combination of that, LSD, Psilocybin, and it was exposed to gamma radiation." I slumped back in my chair to think of what may have been causing the craziness. Had Peter actually gone crazy and the serum was a fraud? A distraction? Maybe it was the combination of the ingredients? Put all together gave it a new use. Sort of like when you mix milk and honey in hot tea. I never put milk in my tea, but I do know that Peter does. Maybe I know more about him than I thought? Anyways, I sat in my lab, trying to figure out what I should try first.

"If only Banner was here." I whispered to myself. I have to admit when it comes to weird chemical mixtures and gamma radiation, Banner knows more about it. I'm more of the tech guy. Not that I don't know how to handle chemicals, it's just that Banner as 7 PhD's in this area. "Well, lets use one of them." I said to myself. I rolled my chair to my computer desk and stood up to make the screen larger. Then I started doing some research of my own. Finding all and any side effects of LSD and Psilocybin when mixed together. Of course I knew what they did when taken alone. Then I started doing my under cover research on Barnes. I firstly read everything I found on the internet and since Natasha leaked all the information of SHIELD a couple of years ago, there was a lot of information. Including the release of the truth about my parents death. I took a deep breath as I skipped over that passage and went to the notes taken by the first doctor that worked on Barnes. "Where did the man get this stuff?" That's when it hit me. Barnes was controlled by the organization HYDRA. "Could..." I typed in the mans name followed by SHIELD files. Sure enough, his name and face popped up on the screen. I clicked on the first file when my screen went blank. "FRIDAY, bypass any security protocols." The AI did as it was told and the screen came back up. "How much time?"

"I'd say nine minutes before they trace it to your computer."

"Plenty of time. FRIDAY copy all the files on this and move it to a new file. Actually, move it to my ghost file. That should keep it secure." The computer started glitching showing me whoever didn't want me to see the files were trying to trace me. The download and copy was complete. "Turn off all Technology in the area until further notice. You know what to do." The lights went out and another protective shield covered my lab area. I walked to the counter, away from all of my tech and made myself a cup of coffee. FRIDAY began to read me everything on the files. Sure enough, this crazy man was once a S.H.I.E.L.D agent that was actually for HYDRA. "Shit." I chugged my coffee, burning my lip and tongue. "Tell me where they kept the formula information."

"Unfortunately, those files have been taken down by the government. Shall I notify the proper authorities you are in need of this information?" FRIDAY asked as I reversed my orders and took down the shields.

"No. I can handle this." I got in my red sports car and drove off to my next destination.

 ** _Peter Parker_**

It was lunch time. Scott was force feeding me the slop they served us because I refused to eat it. "EAT THE DAMN PORRIDGE!" he yelled as He spooned out more of the yucky glop. I screamed at him like a banshee and kicked out at him. I tried to crawl under the bed, but he blocked me. I frowned at him and punched him in the face. He shook off the impact and turned his face back towards me. He was pissed. "Crazy or not, I'm not letting you go hungry. Now... you either eat it or I call the guards and tell them your getting to violent!" I glared at him. "You don't want to go through that again, do you?"

"No." I barely whispered. He wiped the blood from his busted lip. Then he motioned for me to eat the food on the spoon that he was holding in front of my face. I took the spoon and... flung it against the cell wall parallel from us. I screamed at him again and pushed him back. He fell from his knees, up against the wall. I screeched at him as if I was an animal before crawling under the bed again. Scott gave me the death stare. He pushed himself up and got on top of the bed. I heard all of them eating, Clint was feeding Wanda from out side of her cell.

"We told you to give up a long time ago tic-tac." Sam Wilson said. I hugged my legs close to my chest.

"Yeah, well... I'm not the type to give up on kids. I'll get him to eat it sooner or later." My hand suddenly flung up from under the bed and gripped on the edge of my bowl which was sitting next to Scott. "Oh no you don't!" He tried to dive for it but I had already flung it against the wall. I pulled my hand back, startled about what I had just done. "Was that your teenage attitude or the serum?" He asked. I smirked at his remark knowing it was just my crappy attitude. I leaned my head on the back wall and started thinking about MJ. What was she doing right now? Was she safe? Would she ever be safe again? The questions in my mind kept me from talking to anyone. Well, I didn't really have much of a choice to talk. "So, kid... what grade are you in?" I scooted up a bit to show him by holding 10 fingers up. "You're only in tenth grade!" He shrieked. I nodded yes before scooting back to the wall. "You're a tough kid." He said while shaking his head. I could tell he was asking himself what the hell Tony Stark was thinking. There was a loud noise that told us all that someone was coming in. I figured it was Tony so I stayed where I was. The door slammed shut loudly. Then I heard the clicking sound of high heels. I peered out from under my bed to see a concerned May frantically looking around.

"I know you all are former Avengers, but damn... I feel like y'all are gonna mug me." It was May! I scrambled out from my hiding place and May tuned around quickly. "Peter!" She ran to our cell with tears in her eyes. "What did they do to you?" I opened my mouth to talk, but my mind wouldn't let me. "Oh, honey... I'm getting you out of here even if I have to steal Starks suits and kick his ass with it." I smiled widely at her. I focused everything to say one phrase I had been wanting to tell her since I saw her at the Avengers compound.

"I love you, Aunt May. Don't worry about me." She put her hand on the glass and I did the same. I felt normal again; just like this morning. "Mr. Stark is doing every thing in his power to help me." She nodded her head and looked past me. "Oh, this is Scott Lang or Ant-Man." She smiled at him and nodded.

"Nice to meet you." We looked at each other with sad eyes for a moment until she remembered something. "Oh! I have something for you. They said they had to give it to you. Such strict bastards." She said shaking her head.

"May, how's MJ? Is she okay? Is she safe? Is she alive?" May laughed at me and gestured for me to stop.

"She's perfectly fine. She's more worried about you. In a couple of days or so, she'll be back in school. Hopefully I'll be able to say the same thing about you. But, she's trying to get Tony to let her see you. She's been begging. But it took Stark forever to get me in here."

"I'm just happy she's safe. I could care less... about... me..." May's face suddenly turned into MJ's. She was beat to a pulp and crying for help. I closed my eyes and shook my head to get rid of the hallucination. "Scott..." I whispered. He stood up and moved to me quickly.

"Okay, come here... follow me. Just keep your eyes closed." He took my arm and lead me to the bed. "Under?" i nodded my head yes and he pushed me down.

"Wh-what's happening?" May asked with a crack in her voice.

"He's starting to see things again. I think it's best you leave, ma'am. It isn't pretty." He was cut off by the sounds of my screams. I looked out from under the bed and signed I'm sorry to May. She fled the scene with tears streaming down her face. My head was clouded with new information and I couldn't remember what had just happened or who I talked to. My memory would clear after I slept so I laid down on the ground and curled up in a little ball. "MJ!" I screamed. "Ben! ... May!... Ned!... Tony!..." Was all I could say. I screamed the five names over and over again. The only people in my life that cared about me. The only ones I loved. One of them was dead and one close to it because of me... again.

My eyes fluttered open to the sound of slowed breathing. Everyone was asleep. I sat up, holding my head due to a headache I had given myself. I have got to start using my pillow when I sleep on the ground. I crawled out from underneath the bed to get a blanket. Scott was using it and I didn't want to steal it from him so I just sat down and looked at Wanda's cell. I could have sworn I saw some red mist coming from the jacket, but I ignored it, thinking it was just another hallucination.

"Tony... what's taking you so long?" I whispered to myself.

 ** _Tony Stark_**

"I'm not going to ask you again. How and where did you get that formula!" I slammed the bastards head against the metal table and one of the police officers stepped forward. "Yeah, yeah... I know."

"Why do you care so much Stark? The poison is going to take over him completely in a day or two. You're running out of time." He smirked like a mad man. Then he giggled. "I know something you don't know! I know something you don't know!"

"Stop with your damn games! I know you're not crazy. I also know you used to work for SHIELD but was actually for HYDRA. So, I'm going to ask you one more time. How do I stop it?"

"Everything comes with a price Stark." The devil spat.

"Name your price. You want some good food? A video game? What is it you want? Freedom?" He laughed and shook his head.

"Something that you won't like." I leaned back in my chair and glared at him, trying to read his expressions. "After you have "healed" him... I want him to visit me for an hour straight. Can you make that promise?"

"Why do you want-"

"So that he never forgets me, dearie. So every time he closes his eyes he'll remember me and have nightmares. So that I win." I nodded my head.

"I can arrange that. Now tell me what I need to do." Then he changed his mind.

"Actually, make it before I give in... before I give you the annotate. That way I know you'll hold up your end of the deal. Do we have a deal, dearie?" I take it back. This guy was crazy...

"I bring him here. I stand in here with him until you give us what we want. Deal?" I smiled. "And if you don't... I'll personally move you from this prison to mine. And I won't give you bologna sandwich. I'll give you much worse." I stood up threatening like, the chair spinning before crashing on the ground. As I walked out of the room I could only think one thing: _What did I just agree to?_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hello! This story may seem like it's coming to an end, but trust me... I still have so much more in store for this story. I know things in this chapter seem a bit rushed, but life flys by quickly. I hope you all have enjoyed this story as much as I have writing it. Thank you for the support and let me know what you think! I am going to make MJ sing as the request I got in the comments._**

 ** _Peter Parker_**

I didn't sleep after that. I just waited for every one to wake up. I was starving so when the time came, I happily ate the horrible food that was given to us for breakfast. Scott was feeding it to me like a small child. He didn't say a word to me as my blank eyes stared into his. I was getting worse and he could tell. Unlike the days before, I had very little control on what I did or said.

I glanced over at the wall a couple of times like there was someone waiting in line to be fed. Scott took notice of this and looked over a few times as well. When the last spoonful of food was in my mouth, Scott smiled at me and patted my back. He sat the bowl on the ground before speaking.

"Stark's gonna get you out of here today. I can feel it. Guess you can say I have anty senses." He smiled at me, expecting me to smile back. I didn't. He sighed and left me on the bed while he leaned up against the cells door. "Peter? Can you even understand what I'm saying?" I heard him and I wanted to respond, but like I said I was getting much worse.

Two hours passed by quickly as I screamed randomly and founght to hide under the bed. Scott called some of the guards and begged them to take him out of the cell for a few hours, but they refused. I guess hearing me scream was making him lose it too.

We were all sitting in silcence when the door to the entrance opened and in walked Tony Stark. He came to our cell, smiling like he just found out he won the lottery. I know he's a millionare. A millionare wouldn't be too thrilled about winning the lottery. That's why I say he looked like this. He was trying to hide something from me. Like he rigged the game and felt guilty over it.

He leaned forward as much as he could to see me. I didn't look at him. I wanted to but I couldn't move my head. Scott took notice of my struggle and turned my head for me. "What was that?" Tony said with a crack in his voice.

"He's getting much worse, Stark. He couldn't even feed himself. It's like the poor kid can't move or talk." Scott sighed.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm getting him out of here." Tony said loudly. Our cell door opened and Tony walked in. That's when I realized Doctor Cho, two guards, and Aunt May were standing behind him. "Come on, kid. We got to get you somewhere else." He weakly smiled at me as I hummed something that sounded like a whimper from a puppy. Doctor Cho entered the room and together they helped me up. They walked me to a stretcher in the open area. Scott's cell door slammed shut as they wheeled me out of the prison. I couldn't even say goodbye or wave.

I was placed in a helicopter with everyone standing around me nervously. May was trying to tell me something, but all I heard was "I'm going to be with you the entire time." She started crying and calling my name. I threw my arm out and pushed her away. "Peter?" I barely turned my head before screaming at her. I screamed for two minutes straight without stopping to take a breather. Then I started to vomit the food I had just ate. I puked all over myself, but it didn't even bother me, I leaned back on the stretcher and stared at the ceiling while the doctors cleaned me off. I shut my eyes and allowed myself to daydream about my future. _What future?_ I asked myself before falling asleep.

I woke up to Tony's voice. "Hey Pete... Rise and shine!" He said in a hushed tone. "It's time. Do you understand the plan?" I looked at him confused. I started fake writing in the air to tell him I needed some paper. He pulled out a pen from his jacket and looked around from some thing for me to write on. I snatched the pen and wrote my thoughts on my arm. The letters were really far apart and sloppy. It looked like a three year old used the opposite hand they use to write. It took him a while to understand what I had wrote. He read it out loud to everyone. "I don't remember anything. What plan? How did I get here?" He sighed. "There is an antidote for the serum. The guy that kidnapped you will only tell us what it is on one condition... he wants an hour with you kid." I looked at him in horror and started shaking my head no, over and over again. My heart rate increased and tears were forming in my eyes. "Peter! It's alright. May and I will be right next to you. He won't be able to do anything. We'll protect you." I swallowed hard, hoping to get rid of the lump in my throat. "You can do this Sp- kid..." I knew he was about to say Spider-Man, but stopped himself because of May. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. I wrote on my arm again. "Yes, absolutely." He responded. If I do this, I get to see MJ after. I tried to smile but my thoughts fluttered away into a far off land. I lost control again.

 ** _Tony Stark_**

Everything happened so fast. Between getting Peter on the helicopter and bringing him to the prison. My left arm was hurting again. The stress, lack of sleep, and fear was finally catching up with me. I ignored the sharp pain I felt in my chest and looked at my student. I didn't want to do this to the boy, but it was the only way.

It took me forever to get it through to May that we had to do this. Many times when I brought it up she would reply with "Why don't you let me in the creeps cell? I'll make him confess what hole he crawled out of so we can send him back!" She would then walk away furious and saying every curse word in the book, plus some things I've never heard someone say. The most interesting thing I heard her say was Mother Fudger Nugget... I still laugh when I think of that.

It took us over an hour to convince Peter he would be okay. In that time we also had to get him to walk. I was never going to forget this. I wish I could already forget it, but that's a power I don't have.

Peter would occasionally twitch or scream on the way there, making May sob even more. We walked in the small space between hundrends of cells. These men were here for rap, stealing, any normal crime. (If there is a 'normal' crime.) One of the prisoners started laughing at Peter, so I flicked him off. The man saw who I was and instantly stopped. We turned right at the end of the hallway. We stood by the door to Peter's worse nightmare for twenty minutes, waiting for the proper authorities to bring Mr. I'm-gonna-kill-ya in the room. When the time came we all took in deep breathes and the door was opened. May walked in first and stared the man down. I personally didn't even want May Parker in the room, but no one listens to me any more.

Peter backed up in fear, slamming against the wall. "Peter," I said before the man could see us, "It's going to be alright. Just think of MJ. You get to be you again after all of this." He blinked once, then twice before turning and going inside. The man grinned as we enterted the room.

"Please, sit in front of me Pete. We have a lot to talk about." I wanted to punch him so badly. I wanted to beat him until he was begging on my mothers grave, but I couldn't. He wouldn't tell us what we needed to know if I did so. Instead of Peter taking the chair, I did. "Oh, I've already got to see you, Stark. I want the boy." I leaned over the table, inches away from his face.

"Not until you tell me. How do I cure it?" I hissed. May came into the light to show I had reinforcements I guess.

"Oh, that wasn't part of our agreement. I suggest you get the boy away from the corner. He may snap any moment." I did as he asked with hesitation. Peter was now sitting in the metal chair. "Metal chair..." the man whispered. Peter was panicking, yelling for Michelle. He was acting like he was stuck in the chair, struggling against restraints. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him up, over the chair. I have no clue where that strength came from.

"May, we got to get him out of here!" I dragged Peter to the door as he fought back. He kicked me, hit me, even bit me a couple of times.

"We haven't got what we need!" May screamed. "We want an answer, now!" She punched him hard in the nose and he laughed even more.

"That was never in our agreement. You'll get it when the kid is sitting in front of me... your Majesty." May closed her eyes and I saw she was counting to ten with the movements of her lips. I was about to get Peter the hell out of that room when the boy broke from my grip. He stood up and stumbled to the table. "Hello Peter? How's your girlfriend?" Peter spit at Samuel.

"You better thank your lucky stars she's alive." With one quick swipe Peter had his hand around the mans neck. "You also better be thankful these two are in here with you. Cause if they weren't I'd snap your neck with one twist." Peter let go of him and sat down. He stared out into the distance like nothing even happened and he didn't just say he would kill a man if his aunt wasn't watching. My heart sank when I realized Pete said "...these two are in here with you." The boy thought we were here for Samuels protection,not his.

"I see the serum worked." He said with a bitterness in his voice. "But I can see the fear in your eyes, dearie. I can see it while you stare at the wall. I can tell your seeing something... tell me, what is it you see?" I looked at May Parker, then at Peter. He was looking in every corner of the room. Looking around like he was... "You see the room, don't you dearie? Don't worry Peter. I'll always be with you... even when you're cured." The man reached out to Peter, but the kid jerked away and fell back from the chair. He looked at me and May then screamed. The poor kid scrambled towards the door and started beating on it.

"Let me out! You can't keep me here forever! Mr. Stark will find us! Let me out, please! I can't handle it anymore..." He sank down to the floor and wrapped himself in a ball, rocking back and forth while humming. May punched the man in the throat this time before going to her nephew. He didn't react when she wrapped her arms around him.

"Now, tell us where it is! Tell me!" I pulled him close to me by his collar. He laughed.

"It hasn't been an hour." I looked over at Peter and May.

"He can't stay in here." She mumbled. The next thing I knew, the police were kicking us out and dragging Samuel away. I took pleasure knowing the man would be executed tomorrow. But then again... Peter would never get better. He would go insane because I couldn't get some creep to talk.

We restrained Peter in the helicopter because he kept lashing out at us. I stood up after the last strap on the stray jacket was tight enough so the kid couldn't break free. I stood up and walked a little ways away from everyone. Can't go far in a helicopter. I pulled out my phone and searched through my old phone numbers. I found the one I was looking for and hit send. The phone started dialing and ringing. My hopes for an answer were high, but the possibility was low. I waited for awhile, thinking about what I would do if the phone wasn't answered. I was about to give up when a young girls voice came over the phone. "Hello?" She said with her African accent. "Who is calling my brother from this crappy phone?" I heard a holler of disapproval from the back ground and the his voice came through.

"Tony Stark." King T'Challa said in a hushed voice. The man was always so calm. "Why are you calling me? So you can arrest me?" I thought his second question was weird, but ignored it.

"I need your help. I have someone here... a kid, who was poisoned. I need help finding an antidote. I know you're King now, but I can't do this on my own. I'm willing to do anything. Any price. Please!" There was a long silence over the phone and my heart dropped.

"I can tell you are in distress Stark. I personally will come to the Americas," I heard someone clear their throat in the background. "With my sister and we can see what we can do. Do not worry, we shall bring our medical supplies with us." I let out the air I had been holding in my lungs and fell against the wall. "We shall do all we can to help the kid. What is his name?"

"Peter Parker." I whispered. "Thank you. When will you be here?" There was no answer. Only the ringing to show that the other person had hung up. "We have help coming. I don't know when they will get here though." I closed my eyes and slumped against the wall. I was getting too old for this shit. I opened my eyes at the sound of Peter screaming and someone smashing up against the wall. Dr. Cho was trying to give him an IV, but Peter kicked her. She stood back up and forcefully grabbed Peter's foot to put the IV in. I didn't even know you could put IV's in your foot.

He tried to push her away again with, but I held his head down and opened his mouth. He looked at me with confusion and fear in his eyes.

"Don't worry Peter. It's actually me you're seeing. We're going to find a way to stop this." He swallowed hard and then started screaming again.

"It hurts! Mr. Stark, it hurts!" He howled. "Mr. Stark, do something! Please!" he cried out in pain before his eyes rolled in the back of his head and his head bounced back against the metal surface. I backed away from him, feeling so useless. I slammed on the ground and held my left arm. It was numb from stress, panic, and anxiety.

"Tony?" Dr. Cho asked.

I blacked out.

 ** _MJ_**

I stood by a nearby window, watching as a helicopter landed on a pad. The door thing lowered like a jaw-bridge and people came running out. Next, someone on a stretcher was quickly rolled down to steep railing. I squinted to see who it could be. "Tony Stark." I gasped and covered my mouth as it dropped open. The next person to be wheeled out from the Avenger looking jet was Peter. He was struggling against a stray jacket and kicking at any one that came in rage of his legs. I realized then that he was super flexible. Something I never noticed about him.

I started crying at the sight of him. I couldn't handle this anymore! I wanted to go home. I wanted to wake up from this nightmare. I wanted to wake up and cuddle with my fuzzy blanket. I wanted this to end. I NEEDED this to end!

I started to think of every quote about pain as I turned and sprinted down the hallway to the medical center. I was pretty high up in the compond since I could see a helicopter landing.

I needed a distraction from the voice in my head telling me Peter was going to die. What could I do right now? The thing that helps me the most is music, so I started to think of songs that help with pain. The first song I thought of was "Stronger" by Kelly Clarkson. I stopped running and began walking with confidence, even though no one was around.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger!" I sang/ screamed in the hallway. But this song didn't really match how I felt about the situation. "Next!" I yelled in my head. Fight song by Rachel Platten.

"Like a small boat, on an ocean. Sending big waves into motion! Like how a single word can make a heart open. I may only have one match... but I can make an explosion..." It still didn't feel right. I was at the elevator now. I hit the down button and leaned against the door like some idiot. When it opened, I feel back into the elevator. There was no one inside to see my faliure. But it didn't mean I my butt wasn't in pain. "Pain." I whispered. I stood up and hit the button to the second floor. I wiped the tears from my eyes. Not singing brought back terrible, painful memerios. I started thinking of Peter and how he was acting. How I shot him. I flinched... Pain.

"First things first..." I sang, my voice shaking. "I'ma say all the words inside my head. I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been! Oh! Ohh! The way that things have been. Oh! Ohh! Second thing second, don't you tell me what I can be! I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea. Oh! Ohh! The master of my sea! Oh! Ohh!" The elevator door opened. People were standing in front of me, waiting for me to get out. I held my head high and walked past them, slowly.

"My life, my love," I smiled slightly as I thought about how Peter held my face in his hands. "...my drive, It came from... PAIN! You made me a, you made me a believer! Believer!" I marched down the hall like no one was staring at me for singing so loud. I had found my song. Believer by Imagine Dragons.

 ** _Tony Stark_**

I opened my eyes to the sight of Pepper, Happy, Rhodey, Vision, and Dr. Cho. "What the hell happened?" I sat up in pain. "Peter! Is he okay? What happened?" I looked to my left to see my heart monitor was beeping quicker. I felt a sharp pain in my chest and laid back.

"Tony, honey... you had a heart attack." She said crying. "How do you feel?" I looked at her like it was a trick question.

"A heart attack? But... no. That's not possible." Happy rolled his eyes at me and Rhodey laughed.

"You gave us all quite a scare, Tony. I told you that you were pushing yourself to much." Rhodey said. "But, hey... I'm no expert." Dr. Cho stepped forward with a clip bored in her hands.

"Well I am. You aren't going anywhere, Stark. You're staying right here in bed." I was about to protest, but closed my mouth. "Peter is fine Tony." She smiled as my heart rate slowed down to a normal resting rate. "Get some rest. When Peter comes out of it, we can roll him in here for a visit." She handed me some medicine and a bottle of water. I took it without hesitation. I smiled at Pepper and she smiled back.

"Sir... I know how you feel." Happy said in a monotone voice before leaving my side. "I'm sending you a care package!" He called behind him. Rhodey chuckled and then sighed.

"We've all been through so much crap this week. I can't wait until this is all over." My heart rate sped up as I remembered we didn't find a cure. My best friend patted my shoulder. "I'll let you rest, Tony... and you better rest." He commanded me. I was now alone with Pepper. I scooted over on the bed a little and patted it like I was calling for my dog or cat. Pepper crawled up next to me and laid her head on my shoulder. I breathed in the sent of her hair and closed my eyes. I couldn't help but think it wasn't over. How could I be sure? Peter was still going crazy with no information on how to stop the serum from reaching his brain and corrupting him forever. All I could do was sleep and hope T'Challa got here fast


	9. Chapter 9

_**I am so sorry this took so long to publish! I was on vacation for a while and did't have any WiFi or Internet connection. Then when I got home I was honestly brain dead. I wrote this chapter three times and it's not even that good... I also had to do a bunch of research on the brain and radiation. Lol! Anyways, I hope you like this very short chapter. I will try to make the next chapter longer and more interesting...**_

 ** _Tony Stark_**

I woke up to he deep calming voice of King T'challa. I'm guessing he wanted to see me before he got to work on Peter. "How are you feeling, Stark?" He was standing at the end of my bed with his hands behind his back. Pepper was no longer next to me and in the corner to the right stood a young black girl I had never met. She had on a white half-cut tank-top and brown shorts. She also had on a brown choker that said something in another language. I forced myself up and leaned my head up against the wall.

"Could be worse... could be better. I'm alive so I'm not complaining." I shrugged. "But I'm not the one you should be seeing. You need to see Peter." I looked back at them to see them both smiling. "What?" The young girl walked over to me holding a thin screen. She gave it to me and I swiped over all the information on it. "I don't understand." I muttered.

"We already took care of the boy, Stark. He is in recovery just as you are. The only reason we are still here is because of my younger sister, Shuri. She wanted to meet you and make sure the boy is alright when he wakes up. He has been awake for some time now." I read through everything on the document quickly. I've never been so confused before. "That look is of a man who is still in distress." I nodded slowly as the door opened. In walked a nurse with some jello for me. I hate jello.

"How- how did you do it? I mean I'm reading this... but how did you know?" I whispered, feeling ashamed. The younger girl took a step forward and smiled at me.

"It was a rather complicated mixture. With the right amount of Vibranium and Beta radiation we were able to counteract the gamma radiation. That lead to the serum to all bunch up in one area, allowing us to extract it from his body and blood stream." She smiled as she walked my way. We shook hands and I slightly grinned back at her.

"So... it's over?" I asked them both. They glanced at one another. I could totally tell everything wasn't okay. When was this going to end? "What's wrong with him?" They didn't say a word. "Tell me, now!" I slammed my fist on the wall and the girl jumped a little.

"Do you want to wake all the patients in here?! Quite down!" She said with he African accent. I glared at them before looking out the window. It was raining. "The kid has sustained a lot of damage to the brain. He... can't talk." I quickly turned my attention to them both.

"What?" My voice cracked as tears began to fill my eyes. "But, he will be able to, right? He'll get better... right!?" I forcefully yelled the last sentence like doing so would change things. My emotions were searching for a safe place. A place where I could shove them down and never feel them again. I wish I could just toss them in the garbage disposal.

"I'm afraid we don't know that, Mr. Stark. Yelling at us will only cause you more damage. In time the boy could regain his ability to speak, but until then... I suggest you put him through therapy. And I don't mean here... I mean with other children that have suffered the way he has." T'challa nodded slightly to me and stepped back.

"I'm sorry..." I huffed. I held my head in my hands, hoping my head ache would my problems would go with it. "Thank you both for everything you did. Is there any thing I can repay you with?" They glanced at one another and smirked. "I take it there is..."

"My sister wishes to stay in the Americas for a short while, but unfortunately I can not stay with her." I held my hand up, smiling.

"Say no more. She can stay at the compound for as long as she likes as long as she listens and obeys my rules." She happily smirked at me and eagerly nodded. She reminded me of Pete for a split second. There was a knock on the door. It opened slightly to reveal MJ. "MJ! Come in." She opened the door all the wall and slipped inside. She quickly passed my visitors and went to the right side of my bed. "MJ, this is King T'challa of Wakanda and his sister Shuri. Shuri will be. staying with us for a while." I expected her to freak out of at least be scared after what she went through, but instead she just nodded at them.

"Cool. Nice to met you." She handed me a DVD and I smiled. It was High School Musical 3.

"Thanks." I laughed. "Have you seen Pete?" She shook her head no and I cocked an eyebrow at her. "Why not?"

"I'm worried... I'll see him when I'm ready." She nervously rubbed her bare arm and looked away from me.

"It's okay. I understand." I reached for her hand and she took it. I squeezed it for a short time and then let go. "Can I see him?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Why don't you ask your doctor. I must be leaving now. Listen to Tony my sister." The Black Panther slightly bowed and smiled at me then he turned and left the room. Shuri sat in the arm chair on the left of me. MJ stared at her with a blank expression. I looked back and forth between them for a moment.

"What is your problem?" Shuri asked MJ with a frown.

"Nothing." MJ shrugged and then left us alone, slamming the door on the way out. I flinched at the loud sound.

"What is her deal?"

"She was the one who was taken with Peter. She's been through a lot. But, I think she's finally acting herself now." Shuri raised an eyebrow at him before pulling out a phone. At least I think it was a phone. I wasn't really paying attention to her.

"That must be difficult on her." A short pause. "Well, I'm gonna go see if Peter's awake. Get some rest Mr. Stark." She stood up and headed towards the door, but I stopped her.

"I'm charge of you for now, okay. I want you back in one hour, don't go off the compound, and please don't bother Happy Hogan. When you get back, we're gonna lay down some ground rules. Got it?" She gave me a thumbs up and left.

 ** _Peter Parker_**

I woke up trying to scream. I was sweating bullets and shaking in fear. Where was I? What happened? The last thing I remembered was being stuck in the torture room with aunt May? My mind was fuzzy between the facts and hallucinations. Was this whole thing a dream? My eyes darted around the room to see I was surrounded by people. I panicked. I made an effort to back up like I did in the cell under the bed. I couldn't scream, the only sound I made was small whimpers. Tony rushed to me, grabbed my hand and shoulder, and pulled me away from the wall. I was still trying to back up though, this time crying while doing so. "Hey, hey... buddy, don't hit your head okay. That's not gonna help. It's just me and our friends." I looked around to see it was only Pepper, Happy, Rhodey, and Dr. Cho. Without even thinking, I pulled Tony into a hug and held on to him tightly. He had found us. I was alive! Tony tried to pull away from me,but I puled him down again. He fell on top of me and we both started laughing. I let go of him and he pushed himself up. "Hey, kid. You did it, Peter." I grinned at him and opened my mouth to say "No,you did it." But nothing came out. I couldn't even make a sound. I looked at them all confused.

The doctor walked to my bed side with a tablet in her hand. I noticed she had a large scar on her face and she seemed on edge. "Hello Peter. I'm Doctor Cho. I know things seem scary right now, but you will be fine. We were able to get the serum out of your system with some help of some friends. But, your frontal lobe did experience a lot of damage. That's why you are unable to make any sounds or speak at the moment. When you're ready, we have you all set up in a program with other kids to help you regain your ability to talk." She smiled sweetly at me, but I frowned. What did she mean my ability to talk? I lost all control? So the- the serum did work! I just wasn't acting insane. "Peter? We all know you know sign language. What are you thinking?"

I signed "Go away." And flipped on my side. The hard impact hurt my stomach, but I ignored it.

"Peter. Why do you want us to go away?" asked with a higher pitch in her voice. I didn't respond or move. I kept my eyes on the wall.

"Pete? Don't shove us away like this. Please tell us what you're thinking." I was about to tell them they all failed, but I thought against it. "Kid?" I threw up my hand and spelled out the sentence I knew would only hurt everyone in the room and make Mr. Stark feel like Cho let out a deep breath when I was finished. "What did he say?"

"He said: You all failed. Go away." I could literally feel the pain radiating off of Tony. But at the moment, I didn't care. It was true. They ALL failed me and... who was I stuck in the room with? It was May, right? I looked around on the wall like the name would appear. I suddenly sat up, using my hands for support. Who was I stuck in that room with? I looked up to look at Tony, but he was gone. They were all gone. I didn't really want them all to leave!

It was dark outside, making it pitch black in the room without the light on. I tried yelling for help. Calling out to someone. I couldn't make a sound. Instead I laid back down, curled up in a ball and tried to fall asleep. I ended up just crying my eyes out. I sensed the door open and I jerked myself up to face whoever was on the other side. I wiped my tears away, and held in the sobs that were ready to come out. I stared at the figure out side of the room.

"Peter?" A small, frail girl walked in the room. She was hugging her chest tightly as she turned on the light half way. I love lights that let you adjust the brightness. Anyways, she leaned forward like she was waiting for me to say something. "I-I heard you were awake and they got the stuff out of you." I cocked my head to the left and looked her up and down. Who was she?

She had on a pair of skinny jeans and a lose t-shirt. Her frizzy brown hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and it looked like she hadn't slept in weeks. I kinda felt sorry that I couldn't place her in my mind. So I asked her. She watched my hand movements carefully. When I was finished she fell back against the door and opened it, running down the hall. Calling for Tony Stark.

A couple of minutes later and I was acting like I was asleep. I had my eyes closed, my mouth forever shut, but my ears wide open. "He kept looking at me weird and then asked who I was! He didn't even remember me!" She cried.

"Alright, MJ. I think that's enough excitement for today. Nurse? Could you take her back to her room?" I heard the pitter patter of shoes going down the hall. "What does this mean?" Tony asked someone.

"It means he doesn't remember her. I'll have some tests run on him. Right now I feel like he's trying to push the awful memerois out of his mind." Doctor Cho said.

"So, he's pushing her out without even knowing he's doing it?" Tony asked as they walked out. Once I heard the door click shut, I let out all my emotions and began to cry.


	10. Chapter 10

_**So... I read this chapter out loud to make sure I caught as many mistakes as I could. I was rereading the other chapters and was like "OMG. I suck." LOL! I hope you like the chapter! The story is going to pick up again. Peter has to get his memory and voice back... BTW, Peter hasn't lost all his memory of the situation. Only the parts where he started hallucinating and most of the time he was actually in the room. Anyway, just though you should know. Happy readings! Have a wonderful and blessed day!**_

 ** _Peter Parker_**

May was sitting next to me, running her fingers through my hair. Star Wars: The Force Awakens was playing on the flat screen TV. My breakfast sat untouched in front of me. "Peter, honey. You need to eat." May said sadly. I lay on the bed, motionless. My eyes glued to the TV. I watched Rey and Finn run across the sand, trying to get to the ship without getting shot down by the First Order. BB-8 rolled behind them.

The TV was suddenly paused. May took the remote and sat it on the table next to me. "Peter. You need to eat." She said with anger. This was my second day awake. I hadn't actually ate food in about four days. I looked at the food before me. A bowl of tomato soup, a packet of crackers, and a small thing of jello.

The door opened and in walked Tony Stark. He was smiling as he walked in with a box in his hands. It was a small box wrapped in red wrapping paper. Red. I stared into my soup. It was red too. Tears were forming in my eyes again as I thought back to the apartment. With full force, I shoved the tray of food from it's resting place. The Styrofoam bowl hit the floor and Tomato soup splattered all over the place. Including on Tony. The plastic jello cup cracked from impact and the crackers split in half. I crossed my arms and looked out the window as May tried to help Tony clean off the soup from his pants.

"Peter Benjamin Parker! You apologize to Mr. Stark right now!" I continued to stare outside as the rain hit the window. I wanted to swing out the window and just go away forever. I could run to the window and jump out, but I didn't want to move. At least not right now. "Peter. I know all of this is hard honey. I know you're confused, but that doesn't mean you treat the ones who are trying to help you poorly." I thought hard about what she said. Then the scene of the night Ben had died played in my head. I had acted like a jerk to my Uncle Ben that night and I never really got to say sorry. What if the same thing happened? In an hour May could walk in here and tell me Tony got killed in some diplomatic mission. Or Tony nervously walk in to tell me May was in a car crash. Or the Potato head took her! I had to snap out of it.

I looked back at them both. "It's okay. I'm sure he didn't mean to fling it on me." Tony smiled at me slightly. I hadn't used any form of communication since I told Tony and the others to go away yesterday. I wanted to be stubborn and not use it. I wanted them to see how much pain I was in. But something inside told me not to. I thought of a message to Ben, asking him to give me courage like he did when he was alive. And in the moment, I could honestly feel Ben's hand on my shoulder. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes. I had this sense of peace even though two days ago I was trapped in a living hell.

I was sitting up, staring at Tony and May. They weren't looking at me. May told me she would be back in a minute and Tony tossed me the small package. I caught it and he smiled. I grew frustrated at myself. I wanted to just cry. I didn't want these freaking feelings or memories! I wanted to go back to school. I wanted to see Ned! My other friends... who were my other friends?

I turned the package in my hand a couple of times before ripping off the paper and quickly throwing it across the room. My mouth practically dropped open as I stared at the gift. It was a freaking new i-Phone X! I took the phone out of the package. It was already up and running, all my old contacts, pictures, and apps were already on the phone. " _I really owe Mr. Stark an apology..."_ I thought.

My senses alerted me that someone was coming in. It was Doctor Cho. "Hello, Peter. I have something I want to tell you. Remember all those tests we did on you yesterday?" She looked at me puzzled, seeing if I would respond. Maybe one more day in isolation would be good for me? I sighed and surrendered. I sat the phone in the box, the box on the table, and looked back up at her. I nodded.

Some people had come in to clean the mess I made and I signed 'I'm sorry.' Dr. Cho's eyes gleamed with pleasure as I showed some improvement. "Good, Peter. He said he's sorry for the mess." The man cleaning glanced up and half smiled at me. Tony and May came back in. I signed sorry again and Doctor Cho relayed my message.

"Peter? Why did you fling the soup away?" May asked. I started breathing heavier and buried my face in my hands. "Okay. I'm sorry! You don't have to answer." I did anyways. I signed red and Doctor Cho sighed. "What did he say?"

"He said red. The soup and that wrapper are red."

"Okay. I'll make a note to get rid of everything red." Tony said quickly.

"No. That would only feed on his fear. He has to learn to live above this. You here that?" She narrowed her eyes at me and I nodded. "Now... I have the results to your tests." She pulled up a picture of the brain. "This is the Temporal lobe." She pointed at the sides of the brain. "It controls speech, memory and musical rhythm. This is the part of your brain that was damaged the most. In your case you're brain is telling itself to block out certain things to protect itself and your emotions. I'm telling you this so you are aware of it. Your first step of improvement is to get you talking again. Which we are going to start tomorrow. We have you all set up for a therapy class. It also is a psychology place too." She nodded at us all and turned to leave, only to be stopped by Tony.

"Don't you think it's a little too soon? He's only had the stuff out of him for what? Two, three days!" Tony tried to be quite as he asked Dr. Cho such a serious question. "I'll discuss this with you more later." He moved out of the way and she left.

May set another tray of food in front of me. This time it was grilled chicken strips, rice, and jello. What's up with all this jello? I picked up the fork and started digging into the rice. I didn't realize how hungry I was. I looked at the clock on the wall. It was five pm!

"Slow down Peter. You'll make yourself sick." I slowed down and took a drink of water. That's when a memory came back to me. It was like a vision inside my head. I was in a bright area, surrounded by people... eating donuts? I was eating so fast,but slowed down. Then I went to feed a girl in a strait-jacket. Tony was there too! I put my fork down and looked up at them both, confused. I stared at Tony, his deep brown eyes pulling me in more. I opened my mouth then shut it again.

Not even thinking, I turned back to the TV and stared at it. May called my name. Tony tried to get my attention. I ignored them both. Finally, May played the movie again. "Don't give up hope. He's showed some improvement. He said sorry and ate some food. That's good." She nodded, holding back the tears in her eyes. All was silent except for the TV. The characters were running towards the Millennium Falcon now.

 ** _Tony Stark_**

It was around ten at night when I met with Doctor Cho. "You really think he should start therapy so soon? Shouldn't we let him get out of this stage he's in?" We were in her office, trying to compromise. It wasn't working.

"Tony, if you want that boy to get any better he needs to get out of that bed as soon as possible. What did you do right after you were taken, tortured, and injured so badly that you had to keep an arc reactor on your chest? What was your first thought?" She pushed aside her papers and put the pen that was in her hand in a little divider thing. I leaned back in my chair, thinking.

"The first thing I thought was... I want a cheeseburger." It was true! I wanted Burger King. Cho glared at me and I quickly continued. "I also thought I needed to fix my company? Peter's 16... he doesn't own a company."

"That's true. But the one thing that was damaged the most was your company. Your reactor was keeping you alive. The one thing that's damaged the most for Peter is-"

"His brain." I sighed.

"Exactly. We need to get him talking. The sooner the better. And if he can't handle it he starts going backwards, we'll pull him out and work with him ourselves. But with this, he'll be around other kids with similar situations." She pulled something up on her computer and turned it so I could see it. "So far, these are his classmates."

"Classmates? What is this school?"

"In a sense. Peter will have two hours with a speech therapist alone. Thirty minutes to be with other students, sort of like a recess, and then thirty with a psychologist to deal with his problems. That's only three hours a day. In two weeks, whether he's talking or not, he should be back in school by then." She tapped on a icon that said patients and a screen filled with teenagers popped up.

"These his classmates?" I leaned forward to get a good look at all of them. They were all nice looking young kids. "They all have been kidnapped and lost their speech?" I asked confused. If this was a common thing, I failed at being a superhero.

"No. All their stories are different. For example," She tapped on a girl with black hair and black eye makeup."This girl was abused by her father. He would hit her so hard in the head, her speech was damaged." She clicked back to the screen. Next she clicked on a picture of a blonde hair boy with freckles all over his face. "This kid woke up one morning, just couldn't talk. He likes to tell people a ghost stole his voice and took it to the spirit world." I was going to have to watch out for that boy.

"What about her?" I pointed to a younger girl in a pink tiara and ballet dress. Her long red hair was in pig-tails. She wore the biggest, cutest smile on her face.

"She's the youngest out of the bunch. She's only 7 years old. She was at school when a man came in with a gun. She got shot in the head, the bullet hit her in the Broca's area. She hasn't improved on her speech much, but she's the strongest in the bunch." Okay. I suck at being at superhero. I quickly made a bet with myself that Peter would end up befriending the seven year old out of all of them. That's just the type of person he is. And what I've heard from May, he's pretty good with kids. Hopefully these kids could help each other. They all need it desperately. That's when I thought of something crucial to the situation.

"How much does this school cost?" It defiantly wasn't a problem for us, but it may be putting these family's in a bind. Considering there was only about 15 other kids in this program, it must be expensive.

"It's a lot. Peter better thank his lucky stars that you're willing to pay for it." I nodded at her and started thinking of Peter in that hospital room. What was he thinking? He obviously thought we all failed. He told us that himself. Was he scared? I would be terrified if something like this happened to me at 15. Now that I think of it, I shouldn't be complaining about my childhood. I had it pretty easy. "If that's all you would like to discuss, I would recommend you get some more rest. It's only been two days since you had a heart attack."

"Thanks for reminding me." I said sarcastically. "Thank you Doctor Cho. I'll see you and Peter in the morning." I stood up form the comfortable gray chair and left her to workout the details on Peter's form. I started walking to mine and Pepper's room, when I thought I would check on Peter. When I reached his room what I found was a situation I never wanted to be in.

Happy approached me with this look on his face I had never seen. "We were just about to call you. He tried to jump from the window. Thankfully May woke up right when he was about to. You thinking what I'm thinking?" I nodded. Peter was trying to escape by swinging away like Spider-Man. Except, not everyone knows about his second identity. Making it look like...

"They think he was trying to commit suicide?" Happy nodded slowly, careful like. "Oh my gosh... I'm screwed! How do I explain to May that her nephew always jumps out windows and it's a common thing?" I pinched the bridge of my nose. "For all the stupid things for Peter to do..." I pushed passed some doctors and threw the door open. Peter was sitting on his bed, ignoring everyone. May was sobbing in the chair next to him. A few nurses were trying to get Peter to talk to them. "Everyone! OUT!" The workers quickly scurried passed me and shut the door. "May... there's no need to cry."

"No need to cry! My baby just tried to jump out a window!" Peter shoved a box of tissues towards her, not taking his eyes off me. I had a feeling he knew what I knew. I walked over to the window. It was already shut and locked digitally. Only authorized personal could open it with their finger print. I put my finger on the panel and the window popped open. May and Peter both looked up at me in surprise. "W-what are you doing?" I could see the panic on her face. Peter stood up slowly and walked over to me. His steps were unstable and he was acting like he was a little drunk with a slight stagger. He sat on the window seal and took a deep breath in and then out.

"He just wanted some fresh air. He's not the kind of kid that would jump. Out of all people... you should know that the most." May smiled widely and rushed to where Peter and I were. She hugged him tightly, apologizing for everything. Then she turned to me and hugged me tightly. "Sorry, auntie... I'm engaged now." She let go of me and slapped my arm. I grinned at her as she sat next to Peter and they both looked out the window together. "Peter... Don't do anything you're gonna regret. I mean it. Don't bug me." I made sure he understood my reference before leaving. It was almost midnight now and I needed sleep. But that wasn't going to happen...

When I reached my room, I found Pepper, Shuri, and MJ sitting on the bed. They were painting their nails and giggling like some freaks. Shuri was painting her nails a tan- yellowish color, Pepper was painting hers blue and MJ was painting hers black. I knocked on the open door and they all looked up at me. "You look like crap." MJ bluntly stated.

"Well... I haven't slept, haven't ate, and I just had to fix a horrible situation downstairs." I walked in and kicked off my shoes, took off my suit jacket, and fell on the bed. I didn't care Shuri and MJ were sitting on the end of the mattress. I needed sleep and girls with nail polish were not going to ruin that. "You all continue with what ever you're doing." I yawned big and loosened my tie. "You won't bother me." I threw the covers over me and flipped on my side. I felt the bed move a little and turned over to see what the three of them were doing. The had their things bunched in their arms and were trying to quietly leave the scene. MJ tripped over my shoes and nail polish splattered all over the wall and carpet. "Leave it! I'll clean it tomorrow."

"Tony... it will dry by then. All we have to do is wipe it off." Pepper rushed to the bathroom to get some toilet paper.

"I'm really sorry, Mr. Stark." MJ said a little too loud. Now I had a headache. I waved her off and closed my eyes.

"She didn't mean to, Stark. Be a little more understanding." Shuri insisted. I sat up quickly, making them look at me with a frown. "What is that supposed to be? Threatening?" I needed something for this sudden migraine.

"No, kid. I got a headache. I want a sandwich, but I also want sleep. I hate being the mature grown-up." Pepper came back in and snorted. "What? Okay... I hate being a grown-up. I'll be in the kitchen. You girls have fun painting your nails..." I stumbled to the elevator and waited for the stupid thing to ding. "FRIDAY... remind me to make faster elevators." The green light came on the doors opened. Happy greeted me with a frown. "What now?"

"Nothing sir. You have no shoes on. And you look like crap." I growled at him and shoved him to the side. "Going up?" I leaned against the wall and slightly nodded. "Did you have another sugar crash?" I nodded. Now that I think about it, I had about ten cups of coffee today and no food in my stomach. "I can get you something if you want." I smiled at Happy. He's always been there for me. "Two whoppers from Burger King coming up! Well... once we get off this elevator." Once we did get off the elevator, Happy lead me to the kitchen table and sat me down. My head instantly hit the table surface. I was out of it.


	11. chapter 11

**_Tony Stark_**

How did I get in my bed that night? I don't know. I didn't really care either. I was more concerned on how much sleep I got. I slept ten hours straight! The most I had slept in about three days. It was ten in the morning when I finally woke up. I scrambled from my bed, to my closet. Peter was leaving for therapy at 10:30. I didn't bother with a suit and tie. Instead I threw on an old Stark Industries t-shirt, a black suit jacket over it, and some black skinny jeans. Pepper can scold me all she wants. I ran to my draw and took out a pair of socks. I didn't even put my shoes on. I picked them up on my way out of the room, noticing a black stain on the wall. I growled at the sight of it, but continued to run down the hall way. I was not going to miss Peter leaving! I got on the elevator and went to the medical wing. When I grew closer to the boys room I sighed in relief.

Doctor Cho was in the room, standing before a wheel chair. Peter stubbornly under his blanket. May frowning down at him. "Peter! Don't you dare try to hit us again!" She screamed in a calmly way. I walked to her side and laid a hand on her shoulder. I was about to say something when she whipped her head towards me with a glare. "Don't you dare May Parker me right now! Don't you dare say you can get him to listen,because if he listens to you and to me, I'll whoop your *BLEEP*... not Peter's." She sharply turned back to her chair and went to it. She was grumbling under her breath.

"May... don't you think you're being a little hard on us?" She shot me a glare before sighing, her posture relaxing a little. "It's okay. Just be patient. I know this is hard for you too. Peter, I need you to get your butt in this chair and cooperate. He didn't move. "Okay, we'll try again later." I motioned for Cho to follow me. We got in the hall way before I said another word. "How long was that going on?"

"About an hour." She said, looking to the floor.

"An hour?!" I shrieked. "Okay... he tried to hit you both?"

"Well, he kind of kicked out at us,but I could see the regret in his eyes. He also started crying shaking his head no at us over and over again." I laid a hand on her shoulder before smiling.

"Alright, we'll just try again later. And if he won't do it today, I'll drag him there tomorrow. You don't look so good. Get some rest." I started jogging down the hall as a wonderful idea hit me.

"And where are you going?" Cho called out. I turned around, jogging backwards. She cocked an eyebrow at me as I pulled out me phone.

"I'm going to lunch!" I yelled before turning around again. I knew the women in this house could use some fresh air. I called Pepper and told her to get Shuri and MJ. They were to meet me at the front entrance. I made my way down the hall, turned right, and then hooked a left towards the elevator. There was about ten people waiting to go down. I stood behind them, waiting like every one else. Sure I could have cut in front of them all, made them take the next ride and I ride alone. But that wasn't the man I worked so hard to be. Maybe that was me in the 1990's, but after becoming Iron Man, I like to think I've grown up a bit. I finally realized we're all human beings that want to be treated right. I rolled my eyes as someone turned around and looked at me in awe. Screw it... I pushed past them all and asked everyone to back up. They did as they were told with a scowl. "Stairs are much faster..." I said, swinging the door open to the stair case. I winked at all of the before slipping through the door and racing down the steps. Four flights of stairs. That's all I had to do, but by the time I was finally on the first floor, I was out of breath and my heart was pounding in my chest. "Exercise routines... here I come. Gosh, I need to workout."

The three girls were standing in front of the door. As I approached them, I pulled Pepper close to me and passionately kissed her lips. When I released her she looked at me shocked. "I love you, honey." I smiled at her. "Okay! Let's go to lunch!" I clapped my hands together and pointed towards the door.

"I-I love you too, darling. But should we really be going out? Isn't Peters classes starting soon?" Pepper asked concerned.

"He refuses to go. I need food now. I want to treat you girls to something special. Please?" I begged Pepper. She looked at me sympathetically and then nodded. "Yes!" I pumped my fist in the air in victory.

"Where exactly are we going?" Shuri asked suddenly. Her arms were crossed and she looked pissed.

"Ever try New York pizza?" Her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Finally! I'm actually doing something other than sitting around in this tower." She pulled out her phone and took a selfie. "This is going to my brother." Shuri said happily.

"By the way, I still have to lay some ground rules with you. I totally forgot about that. Come on! I'll tell both of you in the car." I looked over to MJ as well. I heard how she snuck on an elevator and went to a floor she didn't have access to. I don't even want to know how she did it, just as long as it never happened again. Gosh, I was starting to sound like my father.

Once we all were in my silver Audi RS 7, I began to lay out the rules. "Okay, listen... you girls have been really good so far. I'm not trying to treat you like you're five, but I'm going to anyways. Here's the rules:

1) Don't go above floor six. And yes, I'm talking to you Michelle." I glared at her in the rear view mirror. "2) Don't leave with out my permission, your trackers on, and be with Happy Hogan. I also wanna know where and why you are leaving. 3) Help yourself to whatever you want in the kitchen. 4) Curfew is ten. I want you on the fifth floor at that time. I think that's it. If you girls have any questions, just let me know. MJ you should be back home in two weeks. That's exciting, right?" She nodded, keeping her eyes looking out the window. "So, Shuri... What all do you want to do while you're in New York? Are you on some kind of mission T'challa didn't tell me about?"

"I am here to observe. My mission is to watch this area to determine how much help we should offer it." I didn't say anything else after that. I just focused on the horrible traffic and people crossing the streets. The bikes going in every direction. The over populated city. I listened as well. Sounds I've never considered beauty were opened to me in a new way. Seeing your student almost die and then go insane... It really changes you. Not for the better though. I've been dead ever since that heart attack. I rarely sleep or eat, which is probably why I feel like I'm dying. Every little movement makes me jump as well. It's like my senses are on over drive. It's driving me crazy!

I slammed on the brake when the light suddenly turned red. I was in la-la land and didn't even realize. Pepper yelped in shock and so did the girls in the back seat. They both went flying forward and slammed into the seat in front of them. "That's why you wear a seat belt." My mood was suddenly killed. "Maybe I should have just stayed with Peter." I put on my turn signal and the light turned green. I turned left and kept to the right. Our destination was just up ahead. I pulled into the parking area and parked the car. "Here we are! Lombardi's Pizza. Don't look at the price when we get in here. Just order. Got it?" I looked back at the girls. They were grinning at me so I returned the grin. "Let's go. I'm starving!" I swung open my car door. We all exited the car and went inside. The smell of pizza hit my nose and my mouth started watering instantly. I was definitely not worried about the price now. We took a booth near the back, hoping no one would recognize us. I was not in the mood for signing autographs. We each picked up a menu and looked over it. I looked around the table to see Shuri squinting at the menu, MJ frowning, and Peppers eyes skimming over everything. "So... you girls getting along now?" I said, trying to break the awkward silence.

"I would say so. MJ?" Shuri said quicker than I thought she would.

"Yeah, I mean, she's taught me a lot. I think I can finally say I'm smarter than Parker in more than three aspects." She turned her attention back to the menu before continuing. "I just wish he would remember me. After all we've been through... there's got to be something that will bring me back. Maybe I should go talk to him some more. Bring some pictures... maybe Ned would make him place me. You think we could swing by and get Pete's best friend?" I've got to be honest, I stopped listening after she said talk to him. I was more concerned about my stomach at the moment. I nodded and agreed with her even though I had no clue what she had said. A waiter approached us with a smile.

"Hello! Welcome to Lombardi's pizza. What can I get you to drink?" All the girls ordered a water with lemon. I ordered a diet coke. He walked away to get our drinks and we all started running our order through our heads. Once the waiter returned we placed our orders of personal pizzas and he left us to wait. I glared at MJ waiting for her to notice. When she did she just glared at me back.

"Unbelievable. You are a disgrace to New York pizza. Pineapple belongs in Pina coladas, not pizza." I took a drink of my coke and almost choked when she rolled her eyes at me. "Excuse me? Who saved your butt and is buying you pizza?" Pepper slapped me hard and gave me her death glare. "Sorry-sorry... I was just joking. Wrong choice of words." I slumped my shoulders down and continued to drink my coke. I looked over to see a group of people staring at me. "Just great."

"It's fine Mr. stark. I thought it was funny." MJ played with the lemon in her water, twurling it around with her straw. Shuri was on her phone, taking pictures of all of us. I sat up straighter and fixed my... I didn't have a tie on today. I forgot I looked like I won the lottery and had no fashion sense...

Ten minutes later the man brought our pizzas out to us. The group of people were stilling staring in our direction. I was chosing to ignore them. Actually what I wanted to fo was flip them off, but I know Pepper would kill me for it. Pepper was discussing the newest films coming out in theaters. I doubt Shuri and MJ really cared though. They were eating their pizza like they hadn't ate anything but salads for a year. I was eating my pizza like I had pizza for breakfast and didn't really want it. Even though I wanted it really bad and loved every small bite.

Once we were finished, I was even more dead. More like sick. I paid for the food with one of my many debt cards and left in a rush. "It is him! It's Tony Stark!" A girl called out, pointing to me. The group started to crowd around me, but I just couldn't handle it. I tried to put on a smile and ask them polietly to move, but instead I had to push past them. I was panicking. My anxiety was kicking in and I couldn't stay in the small area anymore. I flung open the door, all the people still following me. I stumbled to my car and collapsed. Everyone gasped as my hands hit the ground.

"Tony!" Pepper called to me, shoving people out of the way. She tried to help me to my feet, but I slammed on my butt. Leaning against the car for support. "Tony? Are you okay?" My chest was hurting now. I could barely breathe.

"I think it's my heart." I winced in pain. Shuri and MJ were now in view. "Get in the car girls." They did as they were told. People were taking pictures of us left and right. Some random news reporters came out of nowhere and started filming.

"I stand here live on the scene where Tony Stark himself has collapsed in the parking lot of Lombardi's pizza. No one knows what has happened, but the famous millionaire isn't alone. At his side is his fiance, Pepper Potts and two teenage girls that haven't been identified." I shoved myself off the gravel and used the car for support. People were yelling at me left and right. I couldn't think.

 ** _Peter Parker_**

I couldn't think. At least not straightly. May was half upset with me, half happy for me. I think the whole thing has her confused too.

I had another memory after Tony and the doctor left. I was in a cell with a glass door with someone. He was trying to make me eat something but I put up a pretty big fight. I really wish I could remember everything. I remember being taken, tortured, and being in a cell but the detials were rather blurry. Why couldn't I just think!? I've trying really hard to remember that girl that came in my room. I knew she was a crucial part of my life and what happened, but I couldn't quite place it...

"That's why you have phones to remember things for you..." I said in my head. I grabbed the phone off the table and unlocked it. It was one of those cool phones where your password is your face. I went to pictures and scrolled through them. There was pictures of Ned and me hanging out, goofing around. Pictures of May and I cooking, at the mall, normal things nephews do with their aunts. I found pictures of Happy Hogan sleeping on a plane. I snickered.

May wasn't in the room with me at the moment, so I don't know why I was trying to hold in my laughter when I found a picture of Tony making out with Pepper Potts. When did I even take this photo? The memory came to me like a vision. I was crawling on the window outside of Tony's room, trying to get in contact with him. He wasn't answering his phone so I thought he was in danger. He was in danger alright... in danger of me ruining the moment! I quickly swung away, deciding to NEVER think, speak, or dwell on this awkward situation. Too late... Later that night I downloaded the picture from my suit, to my phone.

"Tony was the one who set up this phone... I wonder if he saw it! OMG! He's bound to know about it!" I quickly pushed the overthinking process down the drain and moved on to the next picture. It was one of me, Ned, and that girl! I really feel bad for calling her 'that girl'... she said her name was MJ. MJ was giving Ned the bunny ears, I was looking up at her hand, cracking up, and Ned was taking the selfie. I obviously new this girl.

I leaned my head back against the wall and closed my eyes. An image of MJ being tossed in a room with me filled my mind. There was a door to the right... people sitting at tables? The dead bodies! It was all coming back to me! I crawled across the cold, hard floor to get to her. She untied me. She looked to the right and started screaming.

I threw my eyes open to see the door opening and May walking in with a tray of food in both hands. She smiled at me and I smiled back. I had to tell her of my memory! I opened the notes on my phone and sat up, on my knees. I looked like an eager toddler. "Well, look who's in a better mood! You hungry?" My stomach growled and I smiled sheepishly. "That answers my question." She pulled the table like thing over to my bed and sat the tray down. "I think you're gonna like this lunch." She took off the top of the tray to reveal a bowl of steaming beef stew. On the left of the bowl was a plate of hot cherry pie! I looked up at her and pointed at the pie. "Yep! I snuck into Starks kitchen and baked it! I won't stop you if you eat that first." I did. I may not be able to eat all of the food, so I wanted to eat the best part first.

I put a fork full of the pie in my mouth and let it rest there like you do a goobstopper. This was the best thing I've tastes since I was taken two weeks ago.

I put my fork down and handed the phone towards May. She stood up from the rocking chair doctor Cho brought in for her and walked over to me. I've just gotta say, May can make anything look good. Usually rocking chairs are assiciated with old women. Anyways, she read over my message and jumped for joy. "That's so good Peter! Not the memory part... but you remembered MJ! Oh, honey..." Her smile faded and tears appeared in her eyes. "I'm so sorry you had to go through all of this." She hugged me from behind and I grabbed on her wrist, pulling her closer. "I love you so much." I took the phone from her and told her I loved her too. Then I quickly corrected her and myself. "My mistake... I larb you!" Then she started tickling me. I fell over on the bed, trying to nicely push her away. She fell on the bed next to me, continuing to tickle my neck and my feet. We both laughed. I hadn't laughed so hard in a long time, even before all this crap happened. I felt like I was five again.


	12. Chapter 12

**So... I'm so sorry I haven't updated! Thank you all for the support though! I hope this long chapter makes up for it. I know Peter is acting like a child, but he can't talk, is still scared out of his mind, and can't remember everything. I would act the same way if I was him... Anyway, let me know what you think! Hope you enjoy!** ** _Tony Stark_**

Let's just say... we made it out of the parking lot alive. Pepper was driving the car while I sank into the passengers seat. "You're seeing Cho." She said fastly. Her anger and confusion clear in her tone.

"No! No, I'm not." I yelled. We had been arguing for the past ten minutes. Each time ending the same way. Her saying yes... me saying no.

"Yes you are! You didn't take your medication this morning, did you?" She eyed me closely.

"It doesn't help anyways." I huffed.

"Ton-yyyy! You're driving me nuts!" She screamed. The two teenage girls glancing at one another from time to time. "You need to start taking it!"

"Why? I'm fine without it! I'm not having this conversation again!" I slammed. my hand on the dash and sat up straight.

"Mr. Stark?" MJ whispered in the back seat.

"What?!" I snapped, turning around too fast, giving myself whiplash. MJ frowned at me and flipped me off.

"Chill, dude. I just wanted to tell you thanks for lunch. Gosh, grow up." She turned towards the window, putting her earbuds in her ears. Her music was blasting adI could barely make out the lyrics. I flipped her off before turning back around. Peppers face was hard and I could tell she was furious, about to pop. I was not going to apologize though. I did nothing wrong.

We reached the compound to find TV vans flooded around the gates. We plowed through the people, Pepper trying not to hit anyone. Once we got passed the gate and security systems, I gave everyone a peace sign and went my separate way. My first thought was to go change into something better, but thought I would keep it on to piss everyone off. I was being extremely childish. I sighed and gave up. Instead of changing into a suit, I took off my jacket and threw it on the floor. "Someone have someone take that to the dry cleaner." I said loudly. I went to the elevator so I could go see Peter. Once the door opened, I was confronted by doctor cho. "I don't give a d*m about my medication. Whatever Pepper told you was a lie." I said in a rushed tone. She was smiling ear to ear. "What?"

"He remembered!" She yelled with joy. "He remembers MJ! Everything in their past. Everything except what happened in the room. Well, he remembered one thing. Isn't this great Tony!?" I smiled widely, not knowing what to say. "He was laughing! He was actually interacting with his aunt. And get this! He ate a bowl of beef stew and two slices of cherry pie!" My eyes widened as I looked past Cho. Her smile began to fade as she slowly turned around to see what I was staring at.

Peter was standing in the hallway, running his hand along the wall like it was some ancient tomb. I pushed past and slowly walked to him. I felt like Prince charming walking towards Cinderella after seeing her for the first time. My eyes were misty now and I felt a lump gather in my throat. Peter looked at me and awkwardly waved. Once I was in front of him I wrapped my arms around him and forced his head on my shoulder.

"Hey kid... that's not a hug, I'm just getting the door for you." I acted like I was reaching for the door and he began to pull away. "Kid, I was just joking. This is a hug." I chuckled slightly as he pulled me closer to him. My arm held on to his bare back tightly. The hospital gown was gaping in the back from an untied string. What heart I had left, melted away. "I know, I know... this is hard for you. We will get you talking again. Understand? Even if I have to get nine PhD's, fight lazer chickens, and become Spider-Man myself, we will find a cure." I patted his back and he started to sniffle. More like snicker. "What?" He pulled away from me, smiling. He pointed at me and the made a hand motion I didn't quite understand. His middle and ring finger was bent down, touching his palm. He noticed my confusion and pointed at himself before making the gesture again. "Oh! You're laughing at the thought of me being Spider-Man." He nodded. "I think I would make a pretty good bug."

"Isn't that the truth." Cho muttered behind us. I looked at her and she held her hands up in surrender. Peter pointed to the window.

"You wanna go somewhere?" I asked carefully. He signed yes, rapidly moving his fist up and down. "I have an idea. Why don't we go break the good news to MJ and the others. Then we'll swing by and get your friend Ned. We'll all go to the park. How does that sound?" He smiled widely at me and my heart melted once more. Maybe this was from the panic attack earlier? I don't know. "Okay, go get some clothes on. They're in the closet in their."

Ten minutes later, Peter came out in a Star Wars t-shirt and some black jeans. He had his phone in his pocket, his hair fixed the way he likes it, and his socks on. "Where's your shoes?" He shrugged. "There were no shoes in there?" He signed no and I sighed. "Okay. I'll wheel you down there. We'll have to pick up some shoes at a nearby store." I winked at him and he quickly disagreed. "What?"

Peter started making rapid motions with his hands. I tried to watch what he was signing, trying to pick up on some of it. All I got was 'at' and 'house'. "You have shoes at your house?" He sighed in frustration. "I'm sorry! I can't follow you when you're going so fast.

"He said he has shoes at Ned's house." I turned to see MJ and Pepper leaning up against the wall. Doctor Cho was no where in sight. She probably ran to her office to get something.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked in surprise. Peter snickered and I smiled.

"Just got here." MJ pushed herself from the wall, keeping her arms crossed. "Hey... Peter. I just wanted to see how you were doing. I'm-" Peter began to spell out something and MJ's eyes widened. "That's right! I'm Michelle! You remembered?" He smiled widely and nodded yes. MJ screamed with excitement. She hit Peter's left shoulder in a playful way. "I knew you could do it Parker! And look at you. You're dressed and walking." He began to explain what we were doing. MJ had a smirk on her face the entire time. While they talked back and forth with sign language, I approached Pepper with a nervous grin.

"I know. You're sorry and you love me." She wrapped her arms around me, staring into my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I love you darling." I leaned in for a kiss and she put her index finger on my lips, stopping me.

"Your breath smells like pizza." She let go of me and strolled over to the two young teenagers. We were finally getting somewhere with Peter. Yeah, he still can't talk and still can't remember everything about the past two weeks. But it was progress. He wanted to go out side. But I think the thing that I loved the most... I think he forgave me for my failure. I'm going to have to ask him later for true forgiveness.

It took us two hours to get clearance with Doctor Cho. She didn't like the idea of Peter leaving so early. I technically didn't like it either, but Peter was super excited to see Ned. I just couldn't kill his mood and tell him he isn't allowed to leave. Sure I could bring Ned here, but Peter wanted to get out of the building. I begged Cho to give him clearance. She finally gave in but we had to be back by six. That gave us about three hours to get Ned and go to the park. The only problem was I had no clue where any parks were. They didn't want to go to a park where you walk or take a dog, no... they wanted to go to a play ground type park. With swings and a slide and a jungle gym. I was about to snap and tell them to grow up, but I reminded myself about Peters situation.

Once we reached Neds house, MJ and Peter ran to the front door. Peter knocked on the door in a special way and it swung open. His friend Ned stood in the doorway with a smile on his face, holding a pair of black sneakers. He had on a red t-shirt and blue jeans. He also had on a tan hat.

"Dude! I missed you so much! Here's your shoes; got your text." Ned yelled loud enough for Pepper and I to hear. Peter and Ned instantly started doing some long hand shake. Then Ned pulled Peter into a hug and lifted him off the ground. I don't know what happened, but MJ was yelling at Ned and Peter was breathing heavy, staring wide-eyed at the ground. I opened my car door and stepped out. The door was blocking my body, but I could look over it.

"Ned! You can't do unexpected stuff like that! He's still in a little shock." MJ said as quite as she could. She was failing miserably.

"I am so sorry, Peter. Please don't freak out. I was only- I didn't know. I should have known! OMG! Did I just put him back where he started! I'm so sorry. I should have known..." MJ smacked him hard and he stopped talking. Peter straightened up. He was shaking, trembling with fear. I started walking towards them, leaving the car door open.

"Hey," I grabbed Peters hand and shoulder to steady him. "Hey, Peter? That's your best friend. He would never do anything to hurt you. Understand? Don't panic. Breath in and out. In and out." He started calming down a bit. "Let's get you back to the car. We're gonna go to the park and have fun. You can flip and climb. You can swing... I honestly have never been to a playground." Peter nodded slightly,standing straight. He let go of me and walked back down the small drive way, back to the car. He crawled in the back seat, tears forming in his eyes. MJ crawled in the middle and Ned on the other side. "You guys good back there?" I said, pushing my seat back to get inside. I'm not used to catering to teenagers. That's why most of my cars are a two door.

"Peter honey, you alright?" Pepper asked,turning in her seat as I began to pull out. Peter leaned his head on the window.

"This was a bad idea. We're going back to the compound." I said harshly. I looked in the rear view mirror to see Peter sitting up rapidly and signing a bunch of stuff to MJ.

"He said he wants to go to the park and he won't freak out any more." I nodded slowly.

"We'll go but on one condition. I get the tire swing." I winked in the mirror, making Peter calm down a little. The rest of the ride Ned was asking me questions, freaking out over me. He tried not to ask too many questions about what happened to the both of them.

"I really miss you guys at school. The decathlon team is slacking without it's leader and stars. Flash won't leave me alone either. He keeps bugging me. Oh! We got this huge project in Spanish class." Peter looked at him and rolled his eyes. "I don't know if you rolled your eyes at the me talking 50 miles per hour or the Spanish project. I kinda feel like it's both." Peter started laughing and so did Ned. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Iron Stark! Or- I mean Iron Tony. I mean... Mr. Stark." He finally squeaked.

"Nice to meet you too, Ned." I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"I can't believe I'm in Tony Starks car! It's amazing! Peter, you are the most amazing friend ever! Oh, btw I have the thing you asked me to take care of. It's in my room. It's safe. My mom doesn't do my laundry any more so don't worry about that." Peter gave him this look that said shut up and Ned did. We drove in silence the rest of the way. We finally reached the park after an hour. I got turned around a couple of times. That's why it took so long.

I parked the car in the nearest parking space and got out. I let the three teenagers out of the back seat. MJ and Ned casually walked to the swings and sat down, starting to swing a little. Peter on the other had was still in the car. He wasn't moving at all.

"Peter? We're here. Are you going to get out?" He slowly turned his head to me. He looked at me with fearful eyes. His puffy cheeks red from crying. "Hey. What's wrong?" I said, trying not to sound like I was speaking to a five year old... even though he was acting like it. He pointed to his head. At first I didn't understand, but he kept pointing his head and then his eyes. "Was it another memory?" He signed see and looked out the windshield to where MJ was swinging. "Another memory with MJ?" He kept staring,not saying a thing. I glanced over to Pepper and she turned her body around to face Peter.

"Honey... go have fun and play while we're here. When we get back home we can talk about it. Okay? How does that sound?" She leaned over the seat to wipe the tears from his face. He quickly did it himself and took in a deep breath. "What ever you saw can't hurt you." Pepper smiled.

 ** _Peter Parker_**

Whatever I saw can't hurt me? I saw MJ shooting me! There had to be a logical explanation, right? MJ wouldn't be the type of person trying to kill someone. I decided I would get out of the car and enjoy the fresh air. Maybe I shouldn't have got out of bed at all. I don't know. The car ride has been nice... and it helped distract me from my problems.

I gestured for Tony to move and he did. I crawled out of the back seat and stood next to the car for a moment. There was a family of six towards the back having a picnic and small kids playing on the slides. Their parents were sitting at some benches, eyeing MJ and Ned. I turned to look at Tony and he held out his hand as to say I go first. I started walking towards the swings.

I spotted some kids playing on a swinging thing and quickly turned towards it. There were some large tires placed in the ground and ropes hanging from a stand. The kids were trying to swing on them, back and forth to the tires. Some of them were successful,some of them not.

Once I reached it some of the little boys ran away. One little girl looked at me and smiled. "Can you do this?" I nodded yes. "Can you show me how? My brothers make fun of me because I can't." I nodded again and hopped up on the tire in one swift move even though it was about four feet off the ground. The girls mouth dropped and she slapped her face with both hands, making me smile even more. I reached out and grabbed the rope, pulling it to us. I made sure she was watching as I repeatedly gripped the rope with my hands. Then I looked down,. dragging her attention with it. I put on foot on the knot and then pushed off the ledge, swinging. to the other side. I swung back to the other side. It felt good swinging like that, even though it was only four feet off the ground.

I handed her the rope and she tried mimicking my motions. "What if I start to fall?" I held out my and annd shook my index finger. Then I hopped off the tire, in between the others. She understood that I would catch her, so she placed her foot on the rope and pushed off. She lost her grip and fell, letting out a scream in the process. I was about to freeze in place from hearing the scream, but quickly snapped out of it. I caught her before she hit the ground.

"Put her down!" A little boy screamed. "That's my sister!"

"Carter! That's no way to talk to someone who just helped her. I'm so sorry, darling. He doesn't know when to stop." The mom shooed her son away after making him apologize. "Trixie, what do you say to the young man for helping you?"

"Thank you.. what's your name?" I opened my mouth to talk, but soon closed it. "Can't you talk?" I looked at the middle aged mother and then back at the girl, shaking my head no.

"Oh, you poor dear. I'm so sorry." I shrugged it off and climbed back on the tire. "Who did you come with?" I pointed at Tony and Pepper sitting on the bench. They were talking to one another. "They your parents?" I shook my head no. "Relatives?" Another no. I held up my finger and pulled out my phone. I typed a message in it and handed it to the woman. "Oh. So they're like your care takers?" I nodded yes. A man called for a woman named Karen and she turned around. "Coming! It was nice to meet you. Have a good night, darling." She picked up her daughter and carried her off towards the parking lot on the other end.

I stood up and grabbed the rope again, swinging back and forth from tire to tire. After getting the hang of it, I started swinging, but landing by doing flips in the air. I was on the side facing Tony and Pepper when I noticed them looking at me. I slightly waved before pulling all the way back and swinging as high up as the rope could go. I let go,doing three flips in the air and landed on my feet in the mulch.

"Show off!" Tony yelled to me. I shrugged my shoulders and went to where MJ and Ned were swinging. I got on a swing next to Ned, separating only by the poles holding the swing. Just like I did as a kid, I started swinging as high as I could, closing my eyes. Once again, It felt like I was flying.

 _"I am Spider-Man. Tomorrow, you're gonna start acting like it."_ I thought. I heard someone call my name. I opened my eyes to see I wasn't on the swing any more. I was laying on my back, a couple of feet away from the swing set. I mouthed sorry to MJ who was leaning over me. She rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand, pulling me up.

"What the heck were you doing?" I shrugged. "No... you jumped off the swing and held out your arm like something was gonna catch you." Tony, obviously seeing what I did, ordered us all back in the car. The doors were shut, locked and we were driving away from the crowd of people pointing at Tony Stark. So it wasn't about me? Good. Ned was staring at me, knowing what I was trying to do.

"Ned I called your mother. She said you can stay the night." Ned grinned at me and hopped in his seat. This was gonna be a long night...


	13. Chapter 13

**_Peter Parker_**

I woke up to the sound of Ned snoring. May agreed to let us have a slumber party in the hospital room while she stayed in one of the extra rooms. Once I sat up I noticed there was an outfit already laid out for me on the chair to my right. I swung my legs over the bed as quite as possible. I slipped off the bed and tip-toed to the door. I had on a pair of baggy sweats, no shirt, but I didn't care.

Today was my first day of therapy. I was scared out of my mind! What do they even do at these therapy's? How was this going to help me? I frowned at the thought of this wasting my time. Maybe I should just except I'll never talk again and move on. I mean, I can still be Spider-Man with out a voice, right? I mean I could still do the crime-fighting part, but it would be kind of hard to tell the police what happened. Right now Spider-Man already has somewhat of a bad name... I don't need running away from the scene on top of it.

I slipped my shoes on and opened the door. Making sure not to wake Ned, I closed the door slowly. The hall way was empty and dark. Now that I think about it, it was dark outside too. I reached for my phone and realized I didn't grab it. " _Screw it."_ I thought before continuing down the hallway. I found an elevator close by and pressed the up button. The floor where Tony showed me the Iron Spider suit was about floor three?... at least I think it was. My plan was to try to see it again, when I realized I was hungry.

My stomach growled and I knew I had to find a kitchen. I hit the third floor, deciding to check all of them. Of course, I could just ask FRIDAY if I had a voice. _"That's it!"_ I started to make the motion of saying Friday with my mouth. _"Just add sound, Parker!"_ The only sound I could make was the d sound. _"Maybe something more easy?_ " I know a lot of kids who can't talk can make the 'm' sound. So I decided to try to say May. Hopefully FRIDAY understood what I was trying to do.

I tried. After riding the elevator all the way to the six floor and back down to the first, I could say some thing that sounded like "My". I screamed it. Over and over again I screamed the slurred and choppy word, my. I was sitting in the elevator, sweating from the heat and effort. I looked like a mess. I was holding on to the railing on the back wall, my arms stretched over me. I didn't want to cry. Not again, but everything sucked! I couldn't talk, couldn't tell them off the dreams I dream. Even if I spelled it out... signed it, MJ or Cho would have to translate. It wouldn't be the same.

I closed my eyes, trying to keep the tears in. Another memory flashed in my head at that moment. I was screaming while strapped to a metal chair. The feeling of restraints came across my skin as I sat in the elevator. In my mind I saw MJ crying on the floor and I was staring at some lights.

I quickly opened my eyes as the elevator doors slid open. Before me stood Tony Stark. He had on some shorts and a black t-shirt. He stepped in the elevator and the doors closed behind him. "Crap! FRIDAY!" He yelled. I flinched and hugged my legs close to my chest. "I'm sorry Peter. I didn't mean to scare you." He sat down next to me and looked at my tear stained face. "You wanna tell me why you're crying in an elevator at five in the morning?"

"M-m-my..." I managed to say. Tonys eyes widened as I spoke.

"Peter! Peter you just said my!" My stomach growled. "You hungry?" I nodded slightly. "You had another memory, didn't you?" No response. "That means yes. FRIDAY, take us to the kitchen." Tony wrapped an arm around me, pulling me closer to him. The doors opened, but I didn't want to move. "FRIDAY, shut down this elevator, keep it on this floor and keep the doors open for Christs sake!"

My blank eyes stared out into the dim hallway. Maybe I should've just stood up and walked out, but I couldn't bring myself to tear away from Tonys side. I felt like a small child, begging for his father to stay with him until he fell asleep. But I was hungry... so I was not falling asleep.

"Hey, Peter... whatever you saw, whatever is going through your head... it's a flashback. I know it seemed scary but it was all in your head." Tony tried to reassure me. But a flashback meant it actually happened. I was being tortured while MJ cried for me, laying on a dirty ground, sobbing. But didn't she shoot me? None of this made any sense! One minute I'm in a creepy room, the next a cell. One moment MJ is crying for me, the next she's shooting me? I didn't understand. I didn't really want to understand. I didn't want anything to make sense. I just wanted to feel safe and I felt that safety, that peace while I was with Tony. Even though he failed to get me in time... It wasn't his fault though. He had no idea where I was. How could I hold that against him?

I pulled my legs closer to my chest and buried my face into Tonys side. He hesitantly patted my back. When I looked up at his face, I was in shock. Tony freaking Stark had tears in his eyes! He was crying with me, for me. My silent tears turned into violent sobs in seconds. Tony didn't know what to do. He pulled his hand away from my back and stared at me in disbelief. My breaths started to speed up. They were more like small gasps for air. That's when Tony wrapped his other arm around me, pulling me even closer to him.

"It's okay. Just let it all out." So I did. About five minutes later, I finally calmed down and pulled away from him. My nose was running, my eyes were puffy and red, and Mr. Starks shirt was soaked in tears. He had already wiped the tears from his face. You would have never guessed he was crying. Me on the other hand, one glance at me and you would think the whole world died.

"You good now?" Tony said while standing up. I sniffled a little before nervously smirking and nodding. "Okay, because now I'm hungry too." He slightly smiled at my as I took in a deep breath. His hand was extended out to me, so I took it. He pulled me off the ground in one swift jerk. "Follow me, please." He walked a little down the hall and turned right. There was a huge opening. The living room and kitchen. The only thing that divided them was the bar, which was locked up. In the living room was two large orange sofas and a matching arm chair around a brown coffee table. On the table was a chess bored, ready to be played. I pointed at it and his gaze followed my extended arm. "Oh, that's Visions. He just always keeps it there." I walked over to it and picked one of the pieces up, rolling it in my hand.

"M-mmy." I muttered. Tony looked at me from behind the bar. "My." I said a little louder.

"Well, finish your sentence." Tony called to me. I looked back at him and he shrugged. "What do you want for breakfast? Waffles? Blueberry muffins? Cereal? Toast?" I put the chess piece back where it was and walked over to my mentor. I spotted the muffins on the counter. Tony met my gaze and motioned for them. "Go ahead. Help yourself to what ever you want."

I snatched two muffins from the box and ate them faster than I could run. "Wow, you are hungry." Tony was putting two waffles in a large, fancy toaster. It's silver matalic paint glistened in the light of the kitchen. This guys toaster was more fancy than my life...

"So, you wanna talk about what you saw?" I shrugged my shoulders and opened the fridge to get a glass of milk. "I think It'll help." He looked at me with an expression I couldn't read. Was he being sympathetic? Or was he upset with me? Now I was just overthinking every thing. I agreed to write out all my feelings and thoughts on one condition, he doesn't freak out on me. We made the agreement in a matter of seconds.

The next thing I know I'm sitting on one of the orange sofas, in front of the chess table. I was staring at the rim of the table, clutching a pen and notepad in my hand. Tony was patiently sitting in front of me with a cup of hot coffee in his right hand and a plate of waffles drowned in syrup on his lap. I took in a deep breath and then started writing. I wrote everything that came to my mind. Every feeling. Every question. Every detail. It was a mess. Not in any orderly fashion. If I tried turning this in to my English teacher she'd slap me across the face with it.

My hands were shaking as I handed the notepad to Tony. I filled about two pages. I sat perfectly still as he leaned back and started reading what I wrote. My heart was racing and my head running with it.

"Okay..." I snapped my head up, focusing on Tony instead if my hands. "To start with, I'm not mad at you for what you said the first day. I screwed up. I failed you. But can you forgive me?" Tony flipped the page to an empty sheet and handed the notepad back to me. I wrote that it wasn't his fault and he saved me and there was nothing he needed forgiveness for. He smiled slightly and nodded. "Second thing," He stood up and moved over to the sofa where I was sitting. He sat next to me and sighed. "MJ did shoot you... only because she was forced to. Are you sure you

want me to tell you how I found you?"

"Ye-ye..." Tony's eyes glowed with delight as I tried saying yes. It sounded more like a bumble bee buzzing though.

"Okay! That's good Peter. You keep trying and you'll be that talkative, awkward teenager again." I smirked at his remark but rolled my eyes. "Okay... so, when we found the two of you," Mr. Stark re-positioned and I could tell the subject was making him uncomfortable. "You both were strapped to chairs with restraints. They were making you play a game. Whoever won had to shoot the other player. They made MJ shoot you, kid. You can't hold that against her. That's the one thing she has nightmares about, well, the most often..."

The memory flashed in and out of my head like a broken TV. I could see the potato head and skinny man looming over us. Potato head slapped me and my head jerked over to the side, hitting the hard metal chair. I remembered! I looked at Tony. I hadn't realize Tony trying to get my attention.

"Peter? You remembered, didn't you?" I slowly nodded, keeping my eyes on the floor. "I'm not saying anything else. You don't need to-"

I slammed my hand on the table and snatched the pen off the floor. I didn't even realize it fell off my lap. I wrote in large letters "What? I don't need to remember!? I do. I NEED to remember. I want to!" I shoved the paper in Tonys face and he looked at me with concern. After he read it, I pulled it away and wrote "I need to go back to the cell. I have to see it to remember. Please." I held my head down as I passed it to Tony again.

"NO. NO. Absouluty not!" He stood up, kicking the table in the process. "You're finally opening up. Finally trying to talk. I am not taking you somewhere that will trigger horrible memories and make you go backwards." I looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "NO!" Tony stood up to take his plate to the sink. I stood up to follow him.

I forced my wobbly legs to move, making sure my knees don't buckle. I shoved my hands in the pockets of my sweats and shivered. Something was giving me the creeps. Something was setting off my senses. I closed my eyes from the dizziness that suddenly came over me.

" ** _Please stop screaming..."_** _Wandas_ _head was leaning up against a glass barrier. Her eyes calmly looking into my eyes. It was dark all around me. My hand cupped my mouth, forcing me to stop... screaming._

I snapped back to reality. Searching for Tonys eyes. I found them to the left of me. "Another memory?" I blinked a couple of times. Maybe if I just keep my eyes closed I'll remember everything. I could barely keep my eyes open anyway. Being tired and crying a lot doesn't go well together. "Let's get you back in bed. You have to wake up in three hours." I sleepily nodded and staggered to the elevator with Tony. He practically pushed me to my room.

I flopped on my bed, not bothering with the covers. My arms were hugging my chest tightly. My right leg was up and my left was hanging off the bed. I lay on my side already beginning to fall asleep. I felt something warm fall against my body and opened on eye to see what it was. Tony was covering me up with two blankets. He was smiling at me until he noticed me looking at him. His smile dropped to his causal face. "Night, kid." He shut the door quietly behind him as he left.

 _"Goodnight, Mr. Stark. Thank you for everything."_ I thought to myself as my eyes closed and darkness took over my vision.

 ** _Tony Stark_**

Sleep and I were never friends. But when I'm almost asleep and FRIDAY tells me the kid is in the elevator having an emotional break down, I was feeling pretty pissed off. I had to keep my cool the entire time Peter cried, ate, and then finally decided to go back to bed.

I turned the corner of the hall, heading towards my the elevator. Two stories down, I was walking towards my lab. Yeah, I could go back to bed with Pepper, but I don't think I'd be falling asleep any time soon. I scanned my hand and the door to my lab opened. When I walked in I was alone and mad. Alone and pissed. Alone and upset. Alone and on the verge of a mental breakdown. I stumbled to the couch I placed in the back of the lab area. Once I reached it, I callpased on it.

The next time I opened my eyes it was from the sound of FRIDAYs voice. " _Sir, Mr. Parker left with his aunt to the therapy center an hour ago. Ms. Jones left with her mother."_ I cursed under my breath. I missed Peter leaving. Missed MJ leaving. Crap! I looked at the vintage clock on the wall. It was eleven o'clock. Crap, crap, crap!

I stood up noticing something smelled like a dog just took a bath in salt water. It was my shirt. The combination of Peters tears, my sweat, and my drool was not a pretty smell. I tore off my shirt, throwing it to the side. Then I ran to the elevator. Many people were staring at me as I entered the elevator. I mean, it's not everyday you see your boss shirtless and in a pair of basket ball shorts. The door opened to the floor my room was on. I pushed past some people and took off down the hallway. I turned the corner and BANG! I slammed into someone, making me and that person fall to the ground.

"Sorry, Rhodes! Didn't see you there." I stood up, holding my hand out to help him up. "Now that I think of it... I haven't seen you anywhere. Where have you been?" I was in a rush, but I couldn't just ignore the fact that I hadn't seen my best friend since my heart attack.

"Oh, Vision and I just got called on a mission. You hear the news?" I shook my head. "Cap got them out, Tony. Every one of them. They're all out and... Vision left. Turned his tracker off." My eyes widened. How could this day get any worse?! "That guy, Scott Lang went back though. He's on a two year house arrest thing." I slammed my head on the wall. My life was falling apart at the seams!

"Why didn't you call me?" I asked, furious.

"Umm... because you had just had a heart attack. I was not about to let you go out like that." I pushed passed him, frowning. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"To therapy! For the kid. Although, I need therapy too." I went into my room and slammed the door closed. I was already late so I was going to look nice today. Which meant a black suit and a red tie. Half way down the hallway I remembered what Peter did when he saw too much red. I thought about going back and putting on a blue tie, but then reminded myself Peter saw plenty of red things yesterday and didn't freak out.

After a thirty minute flight as Iron Man, I found the therapy center. It was a small brick building in the middle of nowhere. It was the only building in miles from every direction. It was kind of scary, but I guess for these kids, it was good. Personally, I would love to live out here in isolation.

I landed outside the gate. Two police officers stood outside. I stepped out of my suit, locked it down, and approached them. "Officers." I nodded my head. "I'm here for one of my interns. I'm Tony Stark." I swiped off my glasses and smiled at them.

"Can I see your ID?" I pulled out my wallet, irritated. They couldn't tell I was Tony Stark? I gave them my ID and they checked it. "You're not armed are you?"

"No. But my Iron Man suit is... It stays out here." I said firmly. The two officers looked at one another, like they were trying to agree on what to do. "Look. It's locked up and in view of the two of you. It's not going anywhere unless some maniac breaks in this facility. Then I'm calling it to me and you'll be danm glad I was here." They nodded and let me pass. "Thanks."

I opened the door to the building and was greeted by a creepy silence. I did not like this place. There was a woman sitting behind a glass window like in a doctors office. She looked up from her computer and smiled. "Hello, Sir. Who are you here to see?"

"Umm... I'm here for Peter Parker. I was supposed to come with him and his aunt, but I was running a little late." She typed something on the computer, her hand running over the keys. She pushed back in her wheeled chair and grabbed a paper off the desk behind her.

"Alright, and what is your name?" She looked up at me with curiostity.

"Tony Stark." I sighed. She didn't even seem phased by the metion of my name.

"Okay. Could you put your thumb on that little silver disk right there?" She pointed to something on the wall and I did as I was told. A bright light came on under my thumb, scanning my finger print. "Okay, Mr. Stark. I'll let Doctor Hall know you're here and we'll get you back there momentarly. In the mean time I need you to fill this out." I took the paper with gritted teeth. I hate being handed things...

I looked back and headed towards one of the seats in the waiting area. As I sat down a child and his mother came out of the door. The kid was smiling ear to ear as he showed his mother a picture he painted. She smiled back at him telling him he did a good job. The boy looked like he was about fourteen, but I don't know. I thought Peter was fourteen all that time and here we are... he's now sixteen.

I almost jumped out of my skin when I remembered he was taken on his birthday. I said some not child friendly words under my breath. We had to throw him a huge party once he was back to normal. Or maybe one now. I don't know. I was gonna have to ask.

I scribbled answers to the questions, some of them I skipped. I needed Pepper for those... What was my social security number? My thoughts were interupted by a loud noise and a scream in the hallway. _"I know that scream..."_ I thought. The door that leads to the back, where all the rooms are, flung open. Out ran Peter, followed by May. "What's wrong?"

"They were trying to do a blood test. He saw the needle a ran." May said. She seemed like she was a little out of breath. Peter on the other hand was now standing behind me like a scared child. Dang it! I was so torn between telling him to grow up and craddling him like a baby, fighting anyone who tried to get near him. Obviously, I had to find a space inbetween.

I turned and took Peter by the wrist. He seemed a little suprised. "Pete? They have to do a blood test. I'm here now, okay?" The doctor walked in. She had nothing in her hands, showing him that when she was in view. Pete looked at May and motioned for her. She went to him and he used us like a freaking human shield. When I looked at him I could tell he was just joking because he was in his Spider-Man pose, grinning ear to ear. "See. That's right... we're the super friends." I was running out of patience. I inhaled deeply. "Peter. Let them take your blood." I said bluntly. He made the same face as he did when I asked if his aunt new about his identity. He nodded and stood straight.

"Tony! Be nice to my boy!" May slapped me and I could tell she wasn't kidding. I held my hands up in defense. "Peter, we're all here with you. Nothing's going to happen. This will help you, okay?" He glanced at me as he walked back through the door.

"That's it, Peter. Let's get you back here and get this over with. I don't like getting this done either, but we have to do it. You two can follow. Since he seems a lot calmer that you're here, you can turn in that form before you leave." We headed down the hallway, passing a room filled with kids playing or doing arts and crafts. "You wanna go in there?" Peter rolled his eyes and continued down the hall. "Trying to play the tough card I see." She laughed. "Oh! Where are my manners. I'm Dr. Hall, Mr. Stark. It's a pleasure to meet you." We shook hands and I told her likewise.

Peter heasitantly sat down and held his arm out. Even though we could all see his breathing pattern change, see he was freaking out, he didn't even flinch when she poked the needle in his arm. He watched the blood be sucked in the tube with fasination.

It was my turn to freak out now. I thought back of the ballon that was filled with Pete's blood. The cake icing... My stomach turned as I watched the doctor pull the needle from my students arm. She cleaned off the blood and put the band-aid on the small hole.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Peter smirked and shook his head no. He looked over to where I was. I smiled at him, but he looked away from me. "Alrighty! While I talk to these boring adults..." She rolled her eyes in a playfull way. "You get to go have fun in that room you said you didn't want to go in. Almost everyone who comes here is in there. Everyone in there knows sign lauguange, so you'll be able to communicate." She smiled as she coaxed Peter out of the seat.

All of us walked Peter to the room. Dr.Hall opened the door for him and bowed, letting him pass. The door slid shut behind him. I looked back a couple of times to see him looking at us. He was clearly scared and uncomfrontable. The kids around him were watching him. Some of those kids parents were with them, telling them not to stare. I frowned as he awkwardly walked towards the wall and sat down.

 **I know this chapter was really late and all I can say is sorry. There are no excuses for not getting it done. I also know this chapter was a little rushed. Maybe it's just me, but that's how I feel. Anyways, let me know what you think and let me know if there's anything you would like to see in this story or in the future! Also let me know what you think I need to improve on! I'm a sensitive snowflake so please be friendly about it. LOL! Just kidding... if you want to take all your anger out on this story, be my guest.Thank you all for the lovely reviews! It makes me happy! Have a wonderful day!**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Peter Parker_**

The glass was cold against my forehead. The lights burning my eyes as I forced them to stay opened as long as they could. I sat in the corner, next to the door, staring out of the glass like walls to watch May, Tony, and the doctor. A couple of times Tony looked back and winked at me and May would make a silly face at me, making me giggle with laughter. I didn't want to move at all but when I heard a loud crashing sound and a scream, my head wipped to the side. A little girl with long red hair was standing near a mess of legos, crying her eyes out. I looked around to see all the adults and parents were in the hallway. Some of the older kids glanced to one another to see if it was alright to do anything. They stood there like a bunch of idiots while the teachers and parents had no clue what was happening. I sighed and stood up, moving to the other side of the room.

When I was next to her I knelt down and gently smiled at her. She used her pink sweater to clean her face. I introduced myself to her and she told me her name was Fiona. She then proceeded to ask if I wanted to build something with the legos. Kids are so funny. One minute they're dying, the next everything is fine. I agreed to make her happy and sat down.

" _What should I build?"_ I asked her in sign language. She challenged me to build a princess castle and I slightly frowned. Not because I didn't want to build a castle, but because I didn't know how and had never built one. I decided to use the same format as the LEGO Death Star I built with Ned and just make the surrounding in to a square shape.

She was going to build a farm to go with it. Why a farm would go with a castle ? I don't know, but I was not going to ask. After twenty minutes of building, I had the base layer and the second layer finished. The door opened and many kids fled to their parents or guardians. Fiona stayed where she was... as so did I. My hands were moving faster than a hornet. Zipping from one end of the mess to the other, finding the pieces I needed to continue building. The girl grabbed my attention and started to sign fast to me. She said that we had time because her mom wouldn't be here until three. I smiled at her and told her I wouldn't stop until I finished her castle for her. She smiled widely and I returned it.

I felt someone lay a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see May and Tony waiting for me. "Come on Peter, we gotta go to your next session." May tilted her head and waved at Fiona. "Hi, sweetheart! You mind if I steal your construction worker for an hour?" She hesitated but nodded. I told her 'bye'and she signed 'see you later'.

On the way out, Tony kept teasing me about playing with legos making me never want to touch a lego again. But I just ignored him, knowing that he was just trying to lighten the mood the way he knows how. It's come to my attention that Tony sucks with empathy. I've gotten more confront from a goose sitting outside of my window...

"So, you made yourself a little friend. What's her name?" Tony asked, stating straight ahead with a smile on his face.

I opened my mouth to respond, but just like every other time, nothing came out. I stopped mid-stride and turned to the wall. I hit it with all my force, yelling like a ninja while doing it. _"Just fucking talk!"_ I yelled at myself. _"Do it!"_ My arm was in the wall, wall dust floating to the ground. I slowly pulled my arm away and looked up at the two of them. Blood was running down my fingers from my knuckles. _"I hate everything. Everyone."_ My face hardened as I stared past Tony and May. A few workers and doctors stood behind them. Some of them looked shocked. Some of them had empathy in their eyes.

I was so sick and tired of everyone treating me like that. I didn't need their empathy or sympathy. I didn't want it! I just wanted to go back to school. I was starting to want to forget everything that happened too. I wanted to go home... even though that's where it all started. Surely I could make myself forget. " _What can make you forget?!"_ I looked around frantically. _"What can make me forget?!"_ I began to have an anxiety attack, forcing myself to the floor. May and Tony approached me. May crouched beside me and laid a hand on my arm, which I was using to cover my face. I slowly lowered one arm and stared into her eyes.

"Baby... what's wrong?" There it was again. Treating me like a baby. Would a baby put a hole through a wall? No. But they would through a tantrum like I just did... oh well.

 _"Leave me alone..."_ I thought. I turned away and looked down the hallway. That's when I got a wonderful idea. _"This was all caused from a head injury. If I could... no, Parker! That's insane! Insanely genius."_ I looked back at them and took a deep breath.

"You okay, Pete?" I looked up at Tony and nodded. He held out his hand and pulled me up. I glanced at the wall and nervously grinned. "Kid... you gotta stop breaking things. This is coming out of your paycheck." I looked at him with a puzzled face. "That's right you don't work... you can do something around the lab tonight." I smiled and then frowned. I had to make my plan around my work schedule now? Just great.

It was six at night when Tony asked me to help him in the lab. We were actually just eating pizza and writing back and forth. I was asking Tony if he could show me the arc reactor when he asked me a question first.

"So... what were you planning to do tonight?" I looked at him confused. "Don't give me that, Parker. I saw you're emotions completely change today. I saw how you looked when I asked you to work with me tonight." I slightly winced, hoping that Tony didn't noticed. I scratched out the question and wrote 'I'm lazy and tired.' He read it and scoffed. "You've got to be kidding me. That's the worst lie you've ever dished to me."

I signed sorry and he rolled his eyes. "Peter... you're actually scaring me know. What were you going to do?" I sighed and wrote another lie. A more believable lie... Tony started laughing at me. He wasn't believing a word I wrote. "So you're telling me, you were gonna sneak out and go to MJs room? You do know she went home this morning, right?" I froze and frowned. "Guess your plans are out the door, kid. Know we have all night to hang out."

I shrugged and grabbed another slice of pizza. My seventh slice. I chopped down on it as Tony closed the box on me. "You're gonna get sick on me. You've ate a whole pizza." I shrugged again. "You way this much a lot?" I nodded and then proceeded to write my powers keep me hungry. "Now that's something I have to look into. One day you're gonna have to let me check out all your powers. The climbing walls... super senses... and know super hunger." I wrote down I also had superhealing and Tony froze in place. "You're super healing..." I eyed him closely with confusion in my eyes and hope in my soul. He's a super scientist and genius. There's bound to be something running through his head. "You've been mute for how long? About four or five days?" I nodded, not really knowing what he was talking about. "We haven't taken a scan since then... come on! Let's go." I stood up, still not really knowing what was going on. Tony grabbed my hand, sending a wave of panic through my bones. But I quickly shoved the fear down the drain and dealt with it.

He pulled me out of the lab, down the hallway, and in the elevator. He looked at me with a smile, grinning ear to ear. It truly scared me. Not from my anxiety, but I'd never seen Tony act this excited before. He looked over at me, not saying a word. A smile plastered on his face. Once the doors opened, we were met by a nurse.

"Mr. Stark? What can I do for you?" She said sleepily.

"Get Doctor Cho for me asap!" She stopped what she was doing and took off down the hallway. "Are you still confused?" Tony asked me. I wanted to tell him yes but felt stupid so I shook my head no. "Good. We're gonna do this test and see if your powers have healed you at all." Bingo! That's what this was about! I felt so dumb once he said that. I gave him a reassuring nod as Dr. Cho came running down the hallway. Tony explained to her what he thought. She slowly nodded her head while staring at the ground.

"That could be so... let's do a scan. Shall we notify his aunt?" I quickly shook my head no. "Alright. Let's go." I nervously followed them down the hall and in a large room.

About an hour of laying on a table and waiting, Tony and Cho came back in with a certain energy about them. Tony was grinning ear to ear while Cho was completely ecstatic. "Peter! Some of the damaged tissue in your brain has mended back together! At this rate, it should be completely healed in a week!" I sat up and looked at Tony with a smile on my face. "But... that doesn't mean you're speech will gracefully just reappear. You're still gonna need therapy." I frowned.

 ** _This is really short... I'm sorry. But I've been so busy I just never have energy or time to update. The next chapter will be better! Hopefully... I'll try. Thanks for the support!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_MJ_**

 _I held the gun steadily in my hand. It was resting on Peters temple as he cried and pleaded for me not to shoot. Suddenly there was a whisper from behind me to do it. To pull the trigger._

 _Tears rolled down my face as I closed my eyes and pulled my finger towards me. There was a blast, a scream, and blood. Peters blood on my face from backfire and on my hand. His blood flowing from the hole in his head. His blank, dead eyes staring up at me. I screamed._

My mother was trying to shake me awake as I yelled in my sleep. She finally accomplished her goal by slapping me across the face. I jolted up, terrified. When I was finally aware of my surroundings I fell into her arms and cried. She cried too.

 ** _Peter Parker_**

 _I stood above MJ grinning like a bobcat. She had blood dripping from her nose, her lips caked with crust from dehydration. Silent, fearful tears streaming down her face. "Please... not another one." She whispered. I just smiled as I cocked the gun. Blood splattered all over me. But I didn't seem to mind. I just wiped it off with my shirt and smiled, satisfied with myself._

 _I grabbed MJ's limp body and started dragging her on the floor. I looked down at the ground to see a trail of blood being left behind her. I looked in front of me to see three trails already there. When I looked up from the floor I saw a small table with three dead bodies already waiting for me. My mom, my dad, and Ben. I suddenly realized what I had just did and started screaming and crying over MJ's corpse._

I felt something shaking me and I sat straight up, still screaming. It took me a minute but I realized where I was and shut my mouth. I looked into May's sad eyes and grabbed her shaky hands. They were cold but I needed them. I fell into her shoulder and cried. She cried too.

 ** _Tony Stark_**

 _I landed my suit in a dark area and looked around until I found small heat signatures at my feet. Someone turned on the lights and I looked down. Peters corpse laid two feet away from me. His dead eyes still open, staring in my soul. I took a step back before feeling something grab my leg. I turned my head to see MJ, sickly looking. "You were too late. He's gone." She cried. She began to army crawl to him. That's when I realized she was all bones. No skin. Just a skeleton with a head. "You failed both of us." She said as she placed her hand on Peters bloody chest. His body stared to rot and turn to dust._

 _I stumbled backwards and fell into a giant hole. A worm hole. I started screaming and remembering what everything that had happened. My anxiety started taking control as I screamed harder. Louder..._

I threw my eyes open to see Pepper leaning over me. I sat up and fell into her lap, crying. She ran her fingers through my hair as I sobbed into her shirt nightgown. She leaned over me so she was slightly hugging me. She cried too.

 ** _Happy Hogan_**

 _I stood in one place outside of Tony's office. When I looked down I noticed my newly polished shoes were covered in dust and gum. I cursed under my breath. Then I saw I had no pants on. I cursed again. I fixed my suit jacket to find it was green and out of dress code. I cursed again._

I rose my head off the desk and cursed. I had fallen asleep on my job and on my donut. Frosting and red sprinkles covered my left sleeve. I took a deep breath, leaned over the desk again, and... cursed. "Well, sh!t." I said a little too loud. Then I fell back asleep.

 ** _Peter Parker_**

I dragged my feet in the kitchen. May was still asleep since I woke her up in the middle of the night at least five times. I found Tony alone. He had the bar unlocked and he seemed to be searching for something. "FRIDAY, give me an update on Shuri. What has she been doing?"

"It appears that she is building something in your lab. She's been working on it for the past couple of days." FRIDAY voice came from above. Tony grumbled something and ran out of the area, down the hall and into the elevator. I let out a sigh of relief when he didn't see me. It was like five in the morning.

Instead I tiptoed towards the bar, curious to what was inside. Obviously it had alcoholic beverages in it, but I wanted to know what kind. Once I was in front of it, I stared in amazement. I never thought someone could own so much whiskey, scotch, beer... you name it, it was there! I picked up the first bottle and rolled it in my hands. It was a small glass bottle with "Macallan" engraved on the glass. I took off the top and brought it to my nose to smell it. I thought it would smell horrible, but I actually liked it. It smelled like band-aids colored with sharpies. I looked around, not wanting to get caught. I wasn't doing anything horrible... just smelling things I'm not allowed to be around...

I put the glass cork back on it and raised the bottle in the air. The glass design was incredible. It was so well done. It was basically just swirls of dove like birds crossing every which way on the bottle. There was no pattern, but the way it was done made it look symmetrical. I took off the glass cork again to examine the glass dove on top. It was a shame this bottle was made for such a beverage. Not that I thought drinking was a punishable sin or anything, but it wasn't the best thing in the world. I picked the bottle up and brought it to my lower lip to smell it one last time. Putting it right under my nose would have made me gag from such a strong smell.

"Hey!" Tony's voice was loud and boomed across the room. I jumped slightly and the bottle slipped from my grasp. I dipped down and caught it with one swipe of my left hand. After I rose back up, I sat the bottle on the counter. Tony was already running at me with an expression I couldn't read.

"I-I w-w-was... n't do..." I struggled to get the words out but they came. I put the dove cork back in the top and took a step back with my hands raised.

"Did you drink any of it?" He asked quickly. I shook my head no and took a step back. "You're not lying to me are you!?" I didn't answer. Tony looked really mad. His face was red and he was looming over me with his fists clenched. I knew he wasn't going to hit me, but I was still scared. It reminded me of...

I tried to take another step back, but instead I fell on my butt. I scrambled away from him, going backwards as I did it. "Peter, I just want you to answer the question." I had tears in my eyes again...

Tony took notice of it and sighed. "Pete, I'm not mad at you and I'm not gonna hit you. Stand up." I reached for the counter top and pulled my body up. "Know, I want a straight answer." I glanced to the entrance thinking about running even though I did nothing wrong.

"I di-di-d-d..." I frowned and just decided to sign it. But Tony still didn't understand. He just rolled his eyes and put the bottle in the bar. Then he ordered FRIDAY to lock it down.

"Why you up so early?" I shrugged. "I couldn't sleep either." He sat down on the couch, a beer in hand, and turned on the TV. "So... you wanna watch a movie or something? I haven't seen the third High School Musical." I made a disgusted and confused face. "Suit your self... how about... a horror movie?

No. Bad idea. Not Star Wars. I'm Star Wars out!" There was something off about him. His words were slurred together and he seemed to be having trouble thinking. I looked at the beer in his hand and stopped myself from gasping: He was almost drunk! Not completely, just tipsy, on the verge of it.

I looked at the remote and he tossed it to me. I typed in the title of the movie I was thinking of and it popped up. Tony sighed and sank in his seat. "I can tell by the title and the cover this movie is gonna be stupid... "Bridge to Terabithia"... come on!" I let out a huff of air and looked up the next movie off the top of my head. "Nightmare Before Christmas?" He looked at me concerned. I smiled and nodded quickly. "Fine... but don't blame me if you have nightmares." I rolled my eyes. Of course I didn't tell him I already had nightmares. I played the movie and swung my legs over the arm of the chair.

Ten minutes into the movie I stood up and went to the couch. Tony didn't question me, nor did he look at me. He was too interested in Jack and Sally. I grinned and leaned my head back. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off into another nightmare.

 ** _Tony Stark_**

Should I had let Peter watch what he wanted? Yes. Yes I should have. But I was a little buzzed at the moment and didn't know how to respond. I had to take care of Shuri, which I didn't really take care of since I let her stay in the lab. She showed me what she was working on and I decided it was a worthy cause. Currently, she was making a device to help Peter talk. She tried to go into detail but I waved her off and told her to explain in the morning. She smiled, handed me a cup of coffee and sent me off. I poured the coffee in a plant and hung the cup on a branch.

I watched the movie intensely as the skeleton guy, Jack, wondered into the woods after his ghost dog. Peter watches some weird sh!t. I looked over at the kid and frowned. He was curled up in a ball, asleep. Tears were streaming down his face as he squirmed in discomfort. I didn't even see him move. I looked at my hand, my seventh beer in my hand. I suddenly became angry with myself. Right when I started having it rough, I turned to alcohol. I tried to stand up, but fell back. Peter stirred a little bit making me bite my tongue.

I looked at the can in my hand before slamming it across the room. Peter jumped off the couch, screaming as he landed in his Spider-Man pose. I bust out laughing at him. Yep. I was drunk. He looked at the TV to see the movie still playing. Then he looked at me with concern. I leaned into my lap and threw up all over my pajamas. Then I slumped over and started to snore.

 ** _Peter Parker_**

So, Tony Stark just threw up on himself and passed out from drinking? Heard. I stood there with a very complex situation to deal with. Obviously I couldn't leave him in his throw up. I decided to make a dash for his lab to see if he had any extra clothes in there. When I made it I discovered Shuri working hard on something.

I banged on the door in a frantic way. Shuri spinned in her chair and stood up, pushing the chair back into one of Tony's desks. She ran with a determination on her face. Once the door was open, I ran in and scanned the room.

"What's wrong Peter?" I grinned nervously and told her what happened. "Do you need help?" I shook my head no and ran to a the back where the sofa was. I spotted a gym shirt and some sweats. I snatched them and ran past Shuri, out the door, and back to the living room.

 _"Think Peter... what do I need to do first? Get him out of those disgusting clothes..."_ I took a deep breath and took off Mr. Starks shirt. I was in full panic mode. I made sure none of the puke fell out as I carefully wrapped it in the shirt. I gagged at the smell but kept going. What ever Tony ate last was horrible. It was red and green with some kind of corn looking substance in it.

The next was his pants. As awkward as I thought this was... I couldn't just leave him. I decided to hop up and get some paper towels so it would be easier to get throw up off him. I doubled the paper towel before hesitating to pick it up. I leaned over him and tried shaking him awake. Nothing. I tried calling his name. Nothing came out. Then I had a wonderful idea! I pulled out Tony's phone from his pocket and tried getting into it to talk to FRIDAY.

 _"Why didn't I take Shuri's offer?"_ I grumbled to myself. My luck was going horrible until I noticed Tony's phone could be unlocked with his face. An I just so happened to have Tony Stark's face.

I held the phone over his face and balanced it perfectly so it would scan. _"It opened! Yay!"_ I did a little victory fist in the air before going to Tony's contacts. There were a lot of numbers. More phone numbers than I've seen in a freaking phone book! I typed in Hogan in the search bar but nothing happened. _"Damn your nicknames Stark!"_

I sat back and plopped on my butt. I was either going to just get over it and take his pants off or sit and think of everything I can possibly think of. Anything that could be Happys nickname. That's when it hit me. Happys nickname might be Happy! I typed in Happy and sure enough his name came up. I did another little victory fist bump before hitting the call button. It rang once. Twice. A third time. Then it went to voicemail. _"He does it to Mr. Stark too..."_ I sighed and tried again. Nothing. I had nothing.

I fell on my back and stared at the ceiling. I closed my eyes. This was messed up! I shouldn't be up at five in the morning trying to take care of a drunk Tony Stark. Why would he even do this to me? Why would any adult do this to a 16 year old!?

I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand straight up as someone entered the room. "Tony?" I heard Pepper call in a sleepy voice. "Tony? You in here?" I sat up and cleared my throat. She screamed at the sudden sound making Tony stir a little. "Peter? What happened?" She walked closer to me. When she saw Tony her eyes widened and she looked at me for an explanation. I pointed at the beer bottle and she groaned. "I'm sorry you had to see this Peter." Then she saw the throw up covered shirt next to me. "Did you change his shirt?" I shook my head yes and pointed to his pants. "I'll take care of those sweetie. Why don't you go on to bed." It was more of a command than a questions. I stood up and headed towards the exit. I looked back as she knet down and began the process of taking Tony's pants off. This was weird. I shivered at the thought of the throw up.

I was about to get on the elevator when I remembered Pepper probably couldn't lift Mr. Stark. I sighed and turned around. I found her struggling to get him on the couch. I went up to her and knet down so she could see me. "I thought I told you to go to bed?" I just shoved her away a d she did. She backed up as I scooped Tony into my arms and carried him like a princess to the elevator, not even struggling.

"Thank you darling. This must seem really messed up to you." I shrugged like it was no big deal, but I think Pepper could tell I was actually freaking out on the inside. Who wouldn't be freaking out?

We reached Tony and Peppers room. I let out a sigh of relief as I walked in and laid my mentor on his bed. I smiled a little at him and then nodded at Pepper. She thanked me again as I made my escape back to the hall. She shut the door on me. I could hear her crying as I walked away.

I winced as the bright lights pierced my tired eyes. I looked around to find myself not in the hospital room. I was in the kitchen. My head was throbbing from a headache. I felt sick to my stomach as well. I sat up to find I had fallen asleep on the floor... a empty beer can in my hand. I instantly pulled away from it, denying any connection I thought it could have with my headache. I leaned my head against the cabinet door and looked up at the microwave clock. It was only eight in the morning. I forced myself to stand up, grabbing the beer can in the process. Once I was on my feet, I had four pairs of eyes staring into my soul. Doctor Cho, Tony, Pepper, and Happy. Tony looked nervous. Who wouldn't he?

I waved my right hand... the one the beer bottle was in. "G- good morning. I m-m-must ha-have fa-allen... as-s-slee-ep g-getting... after... I fell a-s-s-sleep..." I managed to say. My speech was getting a lot better. Doctor Cho's eyes lit up at me progress. Happy had that face that told me he didn't care. Tony had his eyes glued on the cabin my hand. "T-this was yours. N-n-not m-mine." I quickly said. I sighed and slumped over, walking towards everyone and then right past them, staring at Tony. I didn't mean to. It just happened. Tony couldn't even look at me. He was that ashamed. "Good... good night." After I turned the corner I dashed to the bathroom and threw up.

 ** _Tony Stark_**

Pepper dumped a cup of cold water on my face, making me jump out of the nightmare I was having. I looked over at her, wincing at the pain in my head. A hangover... nothing I couldn't take care of. "Good morning." I said in a sweet voice.

"Get up. You have something important to do." Okay. She was definitely mad. She threw me my clothes. They smacked me in my face and fell to my lap.

"Okay. Wha'd I do? Leave the toilet seat up? Fall asleep while you were talking to me?" I smirked at her. She didn't even crack a smile like I usually get her to do. Instead she crossed her arms and stared into me. If she had Visions powers combined with Wanda's she would probable be floating through my mind, yelling at me... making my hangover worse. Hangover?

HANGOVER!

"Oh my god! Pepper! I'm so sorry! Want did I do? Don't tell me I pissed in the elevator again. That's embarrassing..." I sat up and looked down at my clothes. They were my gym clothes. The ones I keep in my lab... "Why did you put me in these when I have all... you're not the one who found me." I took in a deep breath and let it out. "Okay. I can handle it. Who found me and changed me? Happy? A worker? A new employee?"

With tears in her eyes and a lump in her throat she snapped at me. "A certain teenager who didn't need to go through what he did last night!" She stomped out the door and slammed it shut.

"Oh god..." I muttered. The only thing I could remember was a image of Peter laying on the floor shaking in fear... and I was mad. "Please no. Please no... did I hit him? No. I refuse to think- there's only one way to find out." I flung the clothes on the bed and rushed out the door after Pepper.

When I found her she was with Happy and Doctor Cho. "He never came back." Doctor Cho said.

"What do you mean he never came back to his room?" Pepper shirked.

"I checked everywhere! I mean every place you could think of." Happy butted in. "Oh great! Here's the boss. Got anything to add?" Doctor Cho and Happy seemed normal. No weird or disgusted looks. Pepper on the other hand... she had a resticg bitch face.

"Ummm... last I saw him he was in the kitchen." For some reason we all started going to the kitchen. We all were looking around when Peter stood up, holding his head in his left hand. When he looked over and saw us he waved with his right hand, a beer bottle clutched in his hand. My heart skipped a beat as I realized what it was. He quickly started stuttering and too be honest I couldn't understand what he was saying. The only thing I understood was "This is yours. Not mine." and "Goodnight."

He literally stared at me the entire time he rushed out the door. He looked mad. He looked scared. My heart fell into pieces as the thought of what I did to the poor boy. I shoved my hand in my pockets and looked down at the ground.

"Excuse me." I said as I started walking the opposite way Peter did. After I turned the corner I dashed to the bathroom and threw up.

 **So... life has been really crazy for me and I do apologize for such a long wait. This really isn't what I was going to write but it just happened. I rewrote this chapter at least five times and I thought this had an interesting way of showing how Tony was dealing with things. At least this is how I think he would deal with this situation since he is an alcoholic. But, anyways... thanks for reading and the support! Have a wonderful day!**


	16. chapter 16

**_Tony Stark_**

Peter stayed in his room the entire day. He didn't want anyone or anything coming in or going out. Let's just say he blocked the door with god-knows-what to keep me out. Doctor Cho watched his every move on the cameras. The slightest thing he did was in her notes. He mostly just ate candy that May snuck in for him and watched Star Wars movies.

Finally, May got back from work. It was around three o'clock and Peter still hadn't emerged or moved the stuff from the door. I wanted to knock it down, but Cho said something about this being a stepping stone to his healing? I have no clue how stubbornness and acting like a three year old was therapy but I'm not a doctor.

May walked down the hall towards the elevator. Her purse hanging loosely on her forearm. A Walmart bag on her other arm. When she saw me approach me she smiled. I nervously grinned. "Okay. Tell me what happened? I know that look from Peter all to well." I chuckled slightly and hit the button on the elevator. The doors opened and we entered. But right when it started moving I told FRIDAY to pause the ride. "What are you gonna mug me?" She laughed. I didn't.

"Look. I'm just gonna tell you straight away. I screwed the pooch hard last night. I messed up and I made a mistake. Just listen to me all the way, okay." She made a confused face and pushed her ear forward like she was trying to listen harder. I took in a deep breath and sighed. Normally I never have a problem telling someone I got drunk. "Look, I was having a hard night last night so I got-I got drunk and Peter... well, he found me." She crossed her arms and looked me up and down.

"Choose your choice of words very carefully, Stark. Cause if you lie to me about any detail I will become your worst nightmare ever. Now, continue." The freaking women went from 'I-am-about-to-murder-you' to 'would-you-like-some-tea' in a split second. It was definitely the scariest thing I had ever seen.

"I don't remember what happened. Pepper told me she found him trying to change me because I threw up all over myself and that's it. I remember some weird movie playing in the back. Peter was very interested in it." I didn't break eye contanct with her. I was going to show her I wasn't scared of her.

"Let's go ask Peter." She smiled slightly and patted me on the back. Great. I had her empathy, or sympathy. I couldn't decide which one she was expressing. FRIDAY started the elevator again and we were on our way to confront the kid.

"About Peter... he won't let us in. He blocked the door with a bunch of stuff or something." She snickered and shook her head. "You think that's funny?"

"No. He didn't block the door. He has this little technique that keeps the door closed. I used to have to take the whole door down when he was little. Eventually he wasn't allowed to have a door. He hasn't used it since he was like seven." The elevator stopped and we started heading down the hallway. With one knock and a yell of Peters name, the door was opened. Peter was standing in his PJ bottoms and no shirt. Typical. He took one look at me and turned away. He went back to his bed and sat down, arms crossed.

"O-okkkk-ay. I'm r-r-ready to t-t-a-alk." The left side of his lip quivered up slightly. I sadly smiled at him and sat down next to him.

"Look, Pete, I'm sorry. I made a mistake and you were caught in the middle of it. Thank you for helping me though, kid." I patted his back and stood up. He signed 'your welcome' and smiled at me.

"Well, I don't know what happened... we can talk about this more in a bit. I got you a gift!" She slung the Walmart bag at Peter and he caught it. He pulled out a box, making sure it kept hidden from my view. "Well? It's the one you've been obsessing over, isn't it? The new series they came out with." His eyes glowed with delight as he nodded fastly. "I'm glad. I couldn't find the one with Thor but at least you got a Cap and him." She pointed to me and I raised an eyebrow at her.

Peter shoved the large box back into the bag and sat it next to him. He signed thank you to May and stood up to hug her. "You're welcome, sweetheart. I love you too. Maybe we could get Ned to come over and help you build it." She pulled away from him, smiling wide. I cleared my throat and pointed to Peter with one hand, the other in my pocket.

"Can you give us a minute, Ms. Parker?" She looked back and forth between us before hesitating on her answer. Finally she said "Sure." And backed away from Peter, going towards the door. Peter slightly reached out to her to say he didn't want her to go but she closed the door behind her. I could hear her instantly slump against it. "May!"

"Sorry! Sorry! I'll just sit in the chair that's out here." She yelled. Peter snorted with laughter and so did I. After we got all our snickers out I sat down in the arm chair and Peter pounced on his bed like a child. I never noticed how much he did that. I mean, why would I notice that. It's not like he ever spent the night at the compound before.

"Peter, what happened last night? You obviously weren't mad at me because I threw up and you tried to help me. What did I do? Just lay it out on me, kid. I can handle it." I leaned forward and Peter shifted in his bed. "Well?"

"Yo-you d-d-Didn't do a-an-any-t-th-thin-g... you j-u-u-st sc-scared me. I-I was l-lo-oking at your b-bottles. You t-th-thought I w-was d-dr-drinking and y-you yelled and screamed. I f-feel back in f-fear." He glanced at me and I saw tears in his eyes. I really shook him up. "I-I've never s-s-seen you s-so-so a angry." He pointed to me and then pulled out the box May got him. It was LEGO set. But not any LEGO set, no it was an Avengers LEGO set. He pointed at the Hulk on the box and then pointed to me.

"I was like the Hulk?" He nodded and sat the box down. "I'm sorry I scared you Peter. You'll probably never come out of your room that early in the morning now..." he laughed and nodded. There was an awkward silence before I broke it. "What kind of Legos are those?"

"Not g-gonna make f-fun?" He asked.

"Listen, for one, I had to watch High School Musical with MJ. Two, I'm not so surprised you would play with Legos." He smacked me and we started laughing.

"I b-b-build. N-not... p-p-p-play." He rolled his eyes at me and held the box in his hands.

"Okay little architect. You wanna build that thing or not?" He scrunched his face in like I was crazy. "Yes, I'm offering to build it with you. But you must never speak of this to anyone. Not even May. Got it?" He slowly nodded trying to conceal the excitement. God he's such a dork and a nerd. But he's the only nerdy dork I would ever hang out with.

 ** _Shuri_**

I dropped the screw driver on my bare foot and screamed slightly in pain. These stupid tools don't do anything. If it wasn't for FRIDAY and Starks technology I wouldn't have ever been able to finish building the device for Peter. And if I didn't sneak my small tool box in America, I wouldn't even be able to start this project.

I felt bad because I kind of hid myself from humanity for a while. Tony came in drunk last night asking what I was doing. When I told him he wasn't too interested. I forced him to wait as I made him a cup of coffee. I don't think he drank it considering Peter came in saying Tony threw up on himself and then passed out. I pulled my phone out and hacked into the cameras and security to see if Peter was okay. After a few moments an image of Tony and Peter, sitting on the floor, popped up. I looked a little closer to see a box and a tone of little pieces of something spread between them. A warning popped up on my screen. It was a warning that someone was about to be notified about my hacking. I quickly set everything back to normal and sat my phone aside.

Back to my project... it was a device to help Peter talk. He was getting better at his speech, but he wasn't quite there. He constantly stuttered and was always stuck. It took him a good minute or two just to say "I love you too." Even though I didn't really trust Stark or him... I know there's something more going on. Like, how do they even know each other? An internship? I think not. But that was none of my business. I had to leave in two days, back to wonderful Wakanda! That's funny... we don't even have a Starbucks.

Anyways, I attached the last wire to the switch, pulling back when it sparked a little. I was finally done. Four days. I spent four days on this to help a cute teenage boy I don't even know. " _You have a gift, Shuri. Share it as much as you can with the world."_ That's what my annoying big brother would tell me right now. That's what he's gonna say when I tell him about my project. I picked up the three pieces and rolled them around in my hand. I felt very accomplished. Now I had to test it. I had to go interrupt the boys little play date.

 ** _WOW! I really suck don't I!? I'm so sorry for such a short chapter and such a long wait. Thanks for your patience and for sticking with me!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Peter Parker_**

I had just dumped the legos on the floor when Tony and I remembered May was still waiting outside. I was about to stand up and go to the door, but Tony held up a finger to tell me to be quiet. I didn't like where this was going at all.

"By the way, Pete! I think you and me need to have a little talk about mixing your drinks. It's not good to do that on the first go!" He said super loud. Immediately the door flung open.

"What do you mean the first go? Is there something you two want to tell me? Did it happen last night? Did you let him drink?! For Gods sake! Can't you do anything right? Listen here, Stark! If you think for one-" she stopped when she noticed me grinning ear to ear. "That was not funny. Not funny at all." She turned on her heel and stomped away, slamming the door behind her. Two seconds later the door was reopened. She marched to me, hugged me, kissed my head, and started laughing. "What am I gonna do with you two?" She pulled me in a tight hug as Tony sat on the edge of the floor.

"That's one good kid you got there May." He smirked and I slightly blushed. This was getting out of control so I quickly took the wheel and turned it towards the LEGO set in front of me.

"Okay, I'm g-go-going t-to build th-this... anyone who wa-wa-wants to join can." May kissed my forehead again and started walking out.

"Sweetheart," I looked up to see her looking straight in my eyes. "I'm getting you out of here today." The words seem to echo in my head. "We're going home." Those words stabbed me in the gut. My stomach started screaming at me to run. The images of red balloons, red streamers, and my blood filled my brain. The guns at the table. The lights in my eyes. It was like a fantasy land had clouded my eyes. Reality was starting to settle in.

I didn't live in this nice little world where all I did was watch movies and build legos with Tony Stark. I was tortured. I was shot. I was forced to do things that no one would even understand. I lived in a sewer with dead bodies for a week. I couldn't talk. I have to go to therapy. MJ was gone.

I slowly stood up, on my feet. Tony and May watched me as I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I had to stay strong. I had to think about the positive things.

"T-think. Th-th-think, P-PP-Parker!" I screamed. "Alive. May. M-M-mr. Stark. M-MJ a-al-alive. Ned. D-dogs." Tears started emerging from my eyes. They took control of me. Little dew drops dripping from my checks. Sobs escaping as well. Cries of pain and help echoing in the room. I had lost all control.

May laid a hand on my shoulder, but the image of my captors flashed in my head. I jerked away, favoring both of them. My two bare feet planted firmly in my legos. It hurt like hell, but I was not moving. I couldn't move. I was frozen in fear.

Someone was screaming. It was giving me a headache... my throat hurt. I raised my hand to my neck and felt vibrations. I didn't stop and I didn't pull my hand away. Tony had his hands up, he took a careful step towards me. May was still on her knees, sobbing and saying my name.

"Peter?" My eyes were glued on May. When Tony said my name I hesitated before slowly looking at him. I closed my mouth and silence rang out in the room. "Peter, put your hands at your side." I didn't move. He took a step towards me, and I still didn't move.

Before I knew it, Tony was gently grabbing my hand and pulling it from my throat. He closed his eyes slightly when he saw the red hand print on my skin. "Peter? Can you hear me?" I didn't respond. I looked into his eyes. His deep brown eyes, glued in to mine.

"Help me." I managed to choke out before my vision started to blur from tears and dizziness.

 ** _May Parker_**

"He did not freak out because of the mention of going home!" I screamed in Starks face. "He's my nephew! I take care of him, not you, Stark!"

"And you're doing a fantastic job at it!" He yelled back. Doctor Cho sat at her desk with her head in her hands. I looked at her before turning back to Stark and slapping him across the face.

"Listen, Mr. Stark!" He glared at me as he took his hand away from his stinging cheek. "I am that boys aunt. I am like his mother. When his parents died and he was left at my doorstep, what were you doing? Selling weapons. When he came crying home from school everyday because of the bullies, where were you? Hanging with Thor! And when his uncle was shot and killed in front of him... you were taking a break! And when you had him get on an airplane to go to Germany, where were you? He was scared. He's never been on a plane because his parents died on a plane. But nooo! You can't even stay with him! I have always been there for him! I am his CARETAKER! So. I suggest you go fuck yourself and let me take care of MY boy! Do you understand!?"

"I don't have anyone else." Tony whispered.

"What?!" I yelled.

"Sorry... it worked before..." I scowled him as I grabbed my purse and jerked myself around, towards the door.

"Please, May..." I turned on my heel and snorted. "Ms. Parker... I know you're hurting. You want him and you to go home. I understand. I thought he was ready. I really did... but after that. After seeing him like that, he's not even ready to go in his own room. He's staying in the hospital room and that's final. And not because I don't think you can take care of him or I don't care about your judgement... but because I want the best for Peter too." I crossed my arms and cocked my hip out a little.

"Well... okay... he's going to school Wednesday though. That's when MJ is going back and I promised he can go back as well. Understand?" He nodded as I swung the door open. As it shut I heard him curse under his breath. I smirked, feeling victorious.

 ** _Tony Stark_**

I can't stand women. No, I can't stand _that_ woman. May Parker is about as stubborn as that kid. No, she's more stubborn. Now I understand where he gets it from.

After Peter asked for help he walked himself to his bed and curled up in a ball under the blanket. Then he just fell asleep. He stopped crying and went to bed. It was strange but a very good solution to his panic. When he woke up he didn't remember what happened. All he remembered was the LEGO set. I begged him to build it with me, but he wasn't interested, he just wanted to watch Tv and eat. For such a small kid, he sure eats a lot. Anyways, after we got him some food and put on Nightmare before Christmas, whatever that is... I pulled May into Cho's office. She went crazy! Saying she's in charge and what not. I honestly wasn't listening to her... not in anyway that mattered.

After she was done yelling at me she stormed out of the room and to Peter's. She hugged him and told him she'll be back as soon as she could. Apparently she had some errands to run. I slowly walked down the hallway after I saw her get on the elevator. I knocked on the door even though it was open, just to get Pete's attention. He grabbed the remote and paused the movie before looking up at me.

"C-c-come on... j-jjust s-s-ay it." I frowned as I walked to his bed. I sat down on the edge and looked at the TV.

"Did you just start this movie?" He shook his head yes. "What's it called? Nightmare on Elm Street?" He chuckled a little. "Wrong?" He nodded.

"Y-you ignored m-my..."

"You're statement? Yeah, I did. Because I had no clue what you were expecting. What I can tell you is that-"

"Knock-Knock, Mr. Stark." I turned around to see Shuri standing in the doorway holding a medium sized box wrapped in blue and black silk like paper. "I have something for Pete. Sorry I haven't seen you two in a while. I've been busy."

"Doing what?" I snapped. She strolled to where we were, allowing her sandals to hit the floor hard, her blouse loose and swaying at her hips.

"Doing this..." she quickly peeled the paper off the gift and opened a small box. She took out a device as small as my pinky and a blue disk the size of a quarter.

"And that is... what? Did you find my old bored games?" I chuckled and she rolled her eyes.

"It's an invention of mine for Peter. May I see if it works?" I nodded and stood up, allowing her to stand by the poor kid. She placed the blue disk on his right temple and the black strip that kind of stuck to his throat. She took something out of her pocket. It looked like a small, thin watch. She placed it on Peters wrist and tapped the screen. "If you tap the screen once it turns on. Twice it turns off. Three and it will send a distress singal to May, Mr.Stark, and me. You can add whoever you want to it. It's just like an Apple Watch." She smiled proudly and looked at me. "Oh! It also has web shooters in it... just in case. Peter looked up in shock. Then he frowned at me.

"Did you tell her?!" He _SRCEAMED! He actually screamed with stuttering!_

He looked around in shock and felt it voice. "Wh- what is this? How is it doing this?"

Shuri smirked and rocked back and fourth. "Just a little thing I can do."

"Shuri! This is amazing! I can talk! Mr. Stark! I can talk! I don't need therapy! I go to school! I can talk!" He swung his feet over the bed and rushed to the door. Then he ran down the hallway screaming and laughing. "Doctor Cho! I can talk!" He reminded me of that old Christmas movie, "It's a Wonderful Life" when the guy is running down the street yelling merry Christmas to everyone.

Anyways, after he raced around he came back in with plenty of hugs to give. He embraced Shuri, lifting her off the ground a little. "Okay, put the princess down." She giggled. Then he ran into me, almost knocking me over.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you both for everything!" Someone walked in through the door and we all turned to see May, Ned, and MJ.

"Suprise! MJ came home and I thought I'd get Ned too." She looked around at all of us smileing. "What happens?"

"May! I can talk! Listen!" Then Peter stopped talking. Realizing e had to talk for her to listen, he gave a small chuckle and continued."Oh... wait. Duh." May's eyes widened and she dropped her bag on the floor. "Yeah! I can fu... freaking talk!"

 **Thank you so much for reading! So sorry this has taken so long! Hope you enjoyed! And yeah... Peter is still struggling with anxiety, but now he can fully talk. How will this effect his outbursts?**


End file.
